Un nuevo lado tuyo
by Finnerad
Summary: Severus siempre se ha llevado mal con los merodeadores, especialmente con Sirius Black. ¿Pero que pasará cuando Sirius conozca mejor a Severus? ¿Habrá una tregua o.. algo más? Sirius se esforzará por entender a alguien que no se deja comprender, a alguien que no es que no sienta sino que sabe ocultar todo bajo una máscara. Sirius x Severus **Después de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"James, necesito que vengas. Trae a los chicos".

Ese había sido el mensaje que Lily le había enviado con su patronus cuando estaba en el apartamento con Sirius y Remus. Cuando vieron entrar a la cierva los presentes se habían puesto nerviosos, no era habitual que ella le contactase. De hecho, siempre era James el que la seguía a todas partes y que incluso había comprado un teléfono muggle. Aunque aún necesitaba aprender a usarlo.

Remus quería esperar a que llegase Peter, habían quedado para trazar un nuevo plan de conquista, en el que James conseguía que Lily le hiciese caso por fin y en el que alejaban a Snivellus. Pero James estaba impaciente, el hecho de que le enviase un patronus y la voz apresurada de su pelirroja le habían puesto en alerta. Remus ofreció dejarle una nota en la que le contaran lo que había pasado, indicándole que lo esperaban en casa de Lily. Todos sabían de sobra gracias a James donde vivía. Al final, el asunto se les fue un poco de las manos, duplicaron la nota cientos de veces por que según Sirius, Peter era un despistado e igual no la veía. Después de empapelar las paredes y el suelo de notas gracias a la magia, se fueron.

Tardaron más tiempo del que querían porque sabía que a Lily no le gustaba que se aparecieran directamente en su casa, por lo que se habían aparecido en un callejón a dos manzanas, era el que habitualmente utilizaban y sabían que nadie lo frecuentaba, estaba bien escondido en unas callejuelas poco transitadas.

Cuando llegaron Lily estaba esperándolos fuera de casa y les hizo entrar al salón de estar dónde estaban sus padres. James estaba algo incómodo por la presencia de sus padres al igual que sus amigos pero ya se habían visto más de una vez, así que simplemente se saludaron rutinariamente mientras la señora Evans les convidaba a unas pastas con te o café.  
Hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta que sus padres se fueron a trabajar.

-Lily, ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó James.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Lo que necesites- respondió apresuradamente James pero ésta solo le devolvió una sonrisa incómoda.

-Se que lo que os voy a pedir no os va a hacer gracia pero no lo haría sino estuviese tan preocupada.

Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

-No hay nada que no podamos solucionar, déjanoslo- añadió Sirius son orgullo.

-Se trata de Severus...- y al decirlo vio como los chicos la miraban entre asqueados y sorprendidos. Aunque la mirada de James estaba cargada de recelo.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Nos has llamado por Quejicus?- saltó James a lo que Lily le respondió con una mirada de reproche y angustia.

-James tiene razón. Las palabras ayudar y Snivellus juntas no están en nuestro vocabulario.

-No os lo pediría si no fuese...

-Pelirroja, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti pero esto se me escapa de las manos.

-Vamos a escucharla. Si nos ha llamado debe ser por algo- intercedió Remus por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

Sus amigos le miraron indecisos y contemplando probablemente los pros y los contras. Obviamente los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que por escuchar no pasaba nada, eso no significaba que tuviesen que ayudarle. James además pensó que el fingir que le interesaba lo que tenía que decir sobre Snivellus le daría puntos.

-Está bien- dijeron con resignación después de mirarse Sirius y James.

-Gracias chicos- lo dijo en general pero a quien más agradecía era a Remus, sin él no la hubiesen escuchado. Era como esa voz de la conciencia que parecía que aquellos otros dos habían perdido.- Le he mandado varias cartas a Severus desde que dejamos el colegio y apenas me ha contestado. De hecho ha dejado de hacerlo, han pasado dos semanas y no se nada de él.

James la miró mordiéndose la lengua. No le gustaba que se mandase cartas con su enemigo ni que se tuviesen tanta confianza. A él apenas le escribía y parecía que ella mantenía un contacto frecuente con él. Sirius sabiendo lo que debía estar pensando su amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro para darle su apoyo. Remus simplemente esperaba que su amigo no actuara impulsivamente, se notaba que Lily estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-Igual se ha ido de vacaciones o se le ha muerto la lechuza- contestó Sirius irónicamente.

-Nunca se iría sin decírmelo y obviamente irse de vacaciones no está en los planes de su familia.- contestó indignada.

-¿Has ido a su casa?

-Claro que he ido a su casa, pero su padre no me dejó entrar, simplemente me dijo que no estaba y que no me quería por allí.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? No es como si pudiésemos obligar a Snive-Snape a que te conteste- se corrigió James al ver la mirada de furia de Lily.

-Necesito que os coléis en su casa mientras distraigo a su padre. Se que está en casa, necesito saber que está bien.

-Si está en su casa, estará bien. Déjalo, no queremos colarnos en su casa, seguro que está igual de sucia que su pelo- alegó Sirius con cara de asco. Una mirada de James le indicó que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-No necesariamente es así, pero no puedo daros más detalles. ¿Vais a ayudarme?- Remus fue el primero en asentir y prácticamente obligó con su mirada a que aceptasen, cosa que finalmente hicieron-Bien, el plan es el siguiente: Con la capa de James os metéis en su casa por la puerta trasera. Una vez esteis dentro solo tenéis que subir al segundo piso con las escaleras que encontraréis a mano izquierda. El cuarto de Severus es el que queda justo enfrente de las escaleras.- Los chicos la miraban incrédulos pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.- Solo tenéis que decirle que os envío yo y pedirle que me escriba una carta.

-¿Osea que nos quieres de mensajeros?-preguntó dolido James.

-No es de mensajeros, es saber que está bien. Lo haría yo misma si pudiera. Yo tocaré el timbre y entretendré a su padre. No me hará mucho caso así que tendréis que hacerlo rápido.

-Yo te acompañaré a la puerta Lily, los tres en la capa no vamos a coger- A Remus le olía algo mal así que quería asegurarse de que no iba a pasar nada. No obstante, no era algo que fuera a compartir con James, más de una vez sus presentimientos habían sido errados.

Antes de salir de casa Lily les había advertido encarecidamente que no se burlaran de Snape, viesen lo que viesen no podían hacerlo. Ni de él, ni de su cuarto, ni de su casa, de nada. Se había asegurado de hacerlo expreso.

Seguían sin saber nada de Peter pero no podían esperarle. Los padres de Lily le habían preguntado que tramaban antes de irse a trabajar de buena mañana. Al final les contó que quería ver como estaba Severus pero que estaba castigado y que si iba con chicos igual le dejaban verle, haciendo presión de grupo. Eso no era del todo cierto pero no quería que sus padres se preocuparan mucho, solo sabían lo justo y apreciaban mucho al chico, tanto que lo consideraban como el hijo que nunca tuvieron. Porque sí, el matrimonio Evans tenía dos hijas pero les hubiese gustado tener también un varón, así que siempre se alegraban que el chico se pasara por casa.

Caminaron todo el trayecto. Conforme lo hacían la imagen iba cambiando. La casa de Lily aunque modesta estaba en la parte más bonita y verde. Conforme avanzaban vieron como las casas perdían ese color hacía uno más descuidado y sucio, eran los barrios bajos, más desolados y lúgubres. Lily ya les había dicho que la casa de Severus estaba justo al final de la calle. Era algo más grande que la de ella, pero también se veía mucho más descuidada. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas negras, lo cual hacía que la casa diese la impresión de ser una casa encantada.

Los chicos se habían metido debajo de la capa justo antes de llegar a la calle de la Hilandera, en uno de los callejones para no ser vistos. Cuando llegaron Lily no tuvo que decirles nada, todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. James y Sirius se dirigieron con la capa a la puerta trasera de la casa de Snape mientras Remus y Lily caminaban hacia la entrada para tocar el timbre.

James tuvo que susurrar un alohomora para abrir la puerta ya que estaba cerrada. Cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas suavemente cuando escucharon el timbre. Oyeron los pasos pesados y protestas de un hombre dirigiéndose a la puerta. Esperaron a que pasara por delante de las escaleras y se dirigieron apresuradamente al piso de arriba.

Se encontraron entreabierta la puerta y entraron sin tocar. Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo y no querían perder el tiempo con formalismos absurdos y más si el que los iba a recibir era Snape.

Al entrar apreciaron que el cuarto de su enemigo era bastante pequeño e insulso. Eran 4 paredes blancas con cortinas negras, muebles viejos y con poca decoración. Únicamente había una lampara, una estantería llena de libros y lo que suponían que era un reloj. Era de día pero debido a que las cortinas eran negras y estaban cerradas apenas había iluminación, pero había la suficiente para hacer lo que necesitaban hacer.

Se desprendieron de la capa cuando vieron el cuerpo de Snape ovillado en la cama entre mantas y sujetando con una mano una bolsa de agua caliente.

-Snivellus, levanta. Tienes que escribirle a Lily- dijo Sirius a modo de saludo.

-Hey, despierta, no tenemos todo el día- dijo James dándole un puntapie a la pierna de Snape.

Pero Snape no dijo nada. Y los dos merodeadores estaban perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenían. Al final Sirius fue el primero en perder la paciencia y se acercó a la cama con la clara intención de zarandearlo para despertarle. No obstante, al acercarse se quedó congelado y le dirigió una mirada de terror a su mejor amigo.

Ambos contemplaron como la cara del que era su mayor enemigo estaba surcada con moratones. Su ojo estaba hinchado, su labio partido y había un rastro de sangre seca en su cara, probablemente procedía de la ceja. Aún con la poca iluminación que había en el cuarto supieron que las heridas eran graves. Sin duda, esto no era algo con lo que esperaban encontrarse.

James algo temeroso puso los dedos en el cuello del chico para saber si seguía vivo. Con un asentimiento de cabeza Sirius supo que lo estaba y su cuerpo se relajó. Siempre lo habían molestado e intimidado pero tampoco es que lo quisieran muerto y menos tener que ser ellos quienes se lo dijeran a Lily.

-Creo que está inconsciente- dijo James rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Sirius sin quitar ojo a las facciones del chico que mostraban dolor.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, necesita atención médica. Pero los padres de Lily no pueden verle- Dicho esto los chicos se miraron y sabían que hacer.

Sirius y James se desaparecieron con Snape y se lo llevaron al apartamento que el primero compartía con Remus.

Sirius se lo llevó corriendo a una de las habitaciones de invitados que había en el primer piso, se había sorprendido de lo ligera que era mientras lo cargaba. Al tenderlo en la cama escuchó como un quejido de dolor se escapa de los labios de Snape, sin recuperar todavía la conciencia. Lo tapó con las mantas para que entrase en calor, estaba muy frío.

Por su parte James, estaba llamando a su pelirroja con el móvil. Aún no sabía muy bien como iba pero había apretado el número 1 tal y como Lily le había enseñado al guardar su número en algo llamado marcación rápida.


	2. Capítulo 2

Lily había llegado con Remus como una exhalación, exigiendo saber que era lo que había sucedido y el motivo por el que lo habían traído al apartamento de Sirius. James fue el que le explicó por encima lo que habían encontrado al llegar, obviando el hecho de sus "buenas" formas al llegar claro. Conforme le contaba todo esperaba que Lily se sorprendiese o se alterara en demasía pero eso no sucedió. Obviamente si se alteró pero James pudo notar que no le pillaba de sorpresa, lo cual le sorprendió a él.

Durante ese tiempo Sirius había estado en su habitación con Snape, vigilando su estado por si empeoraba. El estado en el que lo había encontrado en cierta forma lo carcomía por dentro. No sabía que era lo que había pasado ni quien se lo había hecho pero suponía que había sido algún tipo de mafia o quizá sus padres habían pedido prestado dinero a quien no debían y se habían ensañado con su hijo por no pagarles a término. Si ese fuera el caso, Sirius era capaz de prestarles el dinero. Porque vale que ellos se hubiesen metido con Quejicus pero nunca lo habían dejado en ese estado, ni siquiera se le acercaba. Lo peor a su juicio que habían hecho era romperle un par de huesos o un par de heridas que no tardaban en sanar gracias a Poppy. Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pensaba quizá si James no hubiese salvado a Snivellus de Remus aquel día, si hubiese hecho algo parecido. Eso le provocó una punzada de culpabilidad. Claramente en ese entonces solo quería asustarlo, no dejarlo en un estado similar al que ahora se encontraba. Independientemente de todo, no entendía porque no había usado su magia.

Escuchó como alguien subía corriendo las escaleras y al girarse vio a Lily seguida de Remus y James. Sirius se levantó de la silla y se apartó, dejando que Lily pudiese acercarse a la cama.

-Oh, dios mío. Es peor de lo que pensaba- comenzó a sollozar Lily.

-¿Sabes quien se lo ha podido hacer?- Preguntó Remus que estaba detrás de ella.

-Yo...tengo una idea- dijo mostrándose dubitativa aunque la verdad es que estaba completamente segura de quien había sido- ¿Le habéis dado algo?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-No, te avisamos en cuanto llegamos.

-Bien-soltó un suspiro relajándose- Lo primero es darle una poción para el dolor. Dime que tenéis alguna- los miró suplicantes. Remus salió de la habitación y volvió con un frasco pequeño.-Gracias, eres un sol- James se arrepentía por no tener provisiones pero se aseguraría de serle útil a su pelirroja.

Lily vertió el contenido de la poción poco a poco con una cuchara para evitar que se atragantara o se ahogara mientras dormía. Conforme se iba terminando la poción las facciones de su amigo comenzaban a suavizarse, haciendo que su aspecto fuese algo menos demacrado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue curar las heridas visibles con varios hechizos sanadores.

-Serías una buena medimaga- susurró James a sus espaldas. Pero Lily no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado concentrada.

Cuando terminó hizo salir a los merodeadores del cuarto para que pudiese descansar.

Peter había llegado justo en el momento en el que terminaban de hacer desaparecer todos los papeles que habían esparcidos por el salón. Ahora estaban en el comedor tomando una taza de chocolate caliente que Remus había preparado mientras le ponían al día. El hecho de que Snape no se despertara y el que no supiesen cuanto tiempo llevaba así tenía muy preocupada a la pelirroja y algo asustado a Sirius, porque según afirmaba no quería su cadáver en su casa, solo le faltaba tenerlo de fantasma.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a San Mugo, ellos sabrán que hacer, esto nos viene grandes- dijo Peter.

-No podemos hacerlo. Harán preguntas que Severus no va a querer contestar. No es una opción- dijo Lily sin dejar lugar a una discusión.

-¿Y si llamamos al medimago de tu familia Potter?- Preguntó Peter esperanzado. Se arrepentía de estar allí, tenía miedo de que alguien los hiciese sospechosos y los mandaran a Azkaban.

-Es bueno pero también un chismoso, se enteraría medio mundo mágico.

-Yo conozco uno muy discreto, el dinero no es problema, ¿no?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿De que lo conoces?- Preguntó algo desconfiada Lily.

-Oh, vamos. Son simples trucos cuando te echan de casa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estás seguro que es discreto?- volvió a preguntar.

-Por un módico precio nadie se enterará.

-Bien, llámalo entonces.

-Iré por papel y pluma entonces.

-¿Una carta? ¡No podemos esperar tanto!

-Este tipo de gente no te da la dirección de su casa, así que ya me dirás que hacemos- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¡Está bien, pero date prisa!- dijo exasperada mientras Sirius se levantaba.

Sirius se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto con una sonrisa algo burlona, le encantaba exasperar a la pelirroja, aunque James siempre le frenaba y él se contenía porque no quería enfadar a su mejor amigo, que ya bastante complicado lo tenía. Llevaba años esperando que Lily accediese a salir con él pero no lo conseguía. No obstante, a cabezota y persistente no le ganaba nadie, aunque rivalizaba con el mismísimo Sirius en esas facetas.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que hasta que no empezó a subir los peldaños no se dio cuenta de que bajando las escaleras estaba Snape agarrado a la barandilla con piernas temblorosas intentando sostenerse. Cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes se paralizaron pero para Snape que ya estaba débil por las heridas que tenía, el impacto de verle sumado al hecho de encontrarse en un sitio desconocido fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Las piernas ya de por si temblorosas, no pudieron aguantar más y le fallaron, haciendo que cayese de culo.

Severus estaba literalmente aterrizado, no sabía si estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Porque al fin y al cabo no podía tener tan mala suerte de acabar en una casa desconocida con su peor enemigo. Si bien tenía su varita, se sentía demasiado débil como para aguantar una humillación por parte de Black.

Snape era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Antes de que sus miradas se encontrasen había visto la típica sonrisa burlona en los labios de Black y eso nunca era una buena señal para él. Aunque ahora esa sonrisa había desaparecido por una cara seria. Tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado allí, le preocupaba que hubiese visto más cosas de las que quisiera compartir con nadie, cosas que solo Lily había visto. Así que, Severus estaba inevitablemente temblando, mirando a Black e intentando averiguar cual era su mejor opción de escape mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Mientras tanto el golpe sordo que había hecho Snape al caer se había escuchado en el salón y todos se habían levantado para ver que había pasado. Los primeros en llegar fueron los merodeadores, todos mirando en la dirección de Black. Snape al verlos se había puesto aún más pálido, no tenía suficiente con uno que estaban como siempre todos. Se maldijo por no haberlo supuesto. Nadie decía nada debido a la impresión, el primero en reaccionar fue Sirius que empezó a dirigirse con semblante serio a Snape.

-No des un paso más- dijo recuperando su semblante serio otra vez pero Black no le hizo caso y avanzaba lentamente hacia él- He dicho que no te acerques- dijo al tiempo que sacaba la varita y se ponía de pie con dificultad, agarrándose a la barandilla.

-Oh, Snivellus solo voy a llevarte al cuarto- dijo alzando una mano pacificadora.

-No me llames así.

-Bien, a las buenas o... a las malas- dijo sacando su varita mientras una pelirroja se intentaba abrir paso entre los merodeadores que no quitaban ojo al par de chicos.

-SEVERUS SNAPE PRINCE, baja esa varita- dijo Lily en jarras.

-Lily- dijo Snape abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? No espera, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- dijo algo confundido.

-Responderé a tus preguntas cuando vayas a la cama.

-Lily tiene razón, deberías recostarte, estás agotado- dijo Remus acercándose a él para ayudarle a llegar a la habitación pero Snape en un intento de librarse de su mano cayó de nuevo.

A Remus le impresionó que no aceptase su mano o su hombro para apoyarse cuando se veía a las mil leguas que él simple hecho de estar de pie le costaba pero no dijo nada, simplemente pasó de largo y se fue directo a la habitación.

Con ayuda de Lily se puso de pie y se dirigió tambaleante a su cuarto. Sirius miró la escena y no pudo evitar pensar que Snape se veía como un cervatillo o potro recién nacido. La comparación le hizo gracia y no puedo evitar soltar una risa, cosa que al aludido y a Lily no les gustó nada. Lily por su parte le dirigió una mirada de furia que evitó que James se le sumase, aunque este último no sabía porque se reía su amigo pero suponía que era por Snape.

Snape por su parte se sentía nuevamente avergonzado de que lo viesen tan vulnerable. Y aunque sabía que había tomado algún tipo de poción por el sabor amargo que tenía en la boca, el cuerpo seguía doliéndole y se sentía débil, sensación que claramente detestaba. A pesar de todo se esforzaba por mantener toda la compostura que pudiese.

Al dejarse caer en la cama un nuevo quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

-Te hemos dado una poción pero tus heridas eran demasiado...-dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar, ya lo sabes.

-Si, claro- se mofó James.-Eras prácticamente un cadáver hace unas horas.

Snape no contestó, había decidido ignorar al cuarteto idiota de los merodeadores, armándose de paciencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó mirando a Lily.

-En mi apartamento y en el de Sirius- respondió Remus desde una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Oh, vamos, ¿Pretendías que te dejáramos morir en tu casa?- bufó James.

-Y a ti que te importa Potter, siempre tan arrogante y altanero.

-¿Te salvamos y así nos lo agradeces?- interpuso Black.

-No lo pedí.

-Suficiente los dos o bueno los tres. Estás aquí porque si te hubiese llevado a mi casa mis padres se habrían vuelto locos cuando te hubiesen visto al llegar de trabajar.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó confundido.

-Las 15:00, hora de comer por cierto- dijo Peter desde detrás de James.

-Mierda- dijo poniéndose de pie pero un mareo le hizo caer de nuevo a la cama.

-Que parte de necesitas reposo no entiendes- dijo enfadada Lily.

-Tengo que volver a casa ya- contestó rápidamente.-Mi padre va a despertar y sino ve allí, estaré en más problemas que esto, maldita sea Lily, tengo que irme- la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza, mientras hablaba todo que ella hacía era decir que no repetitivamente- Lily, sabes que tengo que irme. No puedo dejar a mi madre sola.

-El medimago está por llegar, espera hasta entonces al menos. No tardará y te prometo que será discreto- añadió al ver la cara de Severus.-Confía en mí, una chica de Hogwarts me lo recomendó hace unos años- mintió mientras le dirigía una mirada amenazante a Sirius, la cual lo retaba a decir algo. Lily sabía que si era conocido de Black se iría inmediatamente. Severus suspiró y Lily sabía que lo había conseguido.

-Media hora, no más.

El medimago no tardó en llegar para el alivio de Lily. Black sorprendentemente había prometido una suma de dinero mayor si lo atendía de forma preferente. No quería reconocerlo pero al verlo temblar como un cervatillo recién nacido le había preocupado, nunca lo había visto tan débil y humano a la vez.

-Akos- saludó Sirius mientras conducía al cuarto al medimago que había llegado por red flu.

-¿Sabes que te va a salir caro, no chico?- dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa.

Akos era esbelto con una figura envidiable, de pelo estranbóticamente negro en puntas azul eléctrico mirando al techo. Lo cual junto a sus gafas pasadas de moda hacía que se viera algo loco y poco confiable. Pero nadie repuso nada debido al aura que emitía, su magia parecía poderosa.

-Señores y señorita, para quienes no me conozcan soy Akos- dijo dándoles una tarjeta- mis servicios son de lo mejor tanto a la hora de guardar secretos como en la medimagia, pero tales servicios se pagan caro, ténganlo en cuenta antes de llamarme. Bien, claramente tu eres el paciente- dijo mirando directamente a Severus con una sonrisa. Éste se incorporó mejor en la cama y estrechó su mano.

-Necesito que sea rápido.

-Si,si, lo que pida. Quítese la camiseta, tengo que hacer el diagnóstico- dijo sacando su varita. Pero al ver como la mirada del chico se desviaba a los presentes añadió- por favor, salgan de la habitación y dennos privacidad.- estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos así que supo rápidamente lo que pasaba.

-Ella puede quedarse- dijo Severus mirando a su amiga con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Por qué ella si y nosotros no? ¿Te da vergüenza Quejicus?- preguntó James celoso. No quería que viese a otro hombre desnudo que no fuera él.

-Salga de esta habitación. Decide el paciente, largo- sentenció Akos apuntándole con la varita mientras Sirius sacaba arrastras a su amigo que no hacía más que protestar. Ya había visto una vez el genio del medimago y sabía que era mejor comportarse.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Las primeras atenciones fueron acertadas e Inesperadamente solo tiene una costilla fracturada- dijo Akos al terminar de examinarlo mientras que rebuscaba en su maleta- para su caso lo mejor es que tomen esta poción una vez al día durante los días y esta otra para el dolor Cada 8 horas.

-Solo necesito una de cada, puedo prepararlas- dijo Snape.

-¿Está seguro? La primera es la mayor dificultad, observe la lista de ingredientes y luego considérelo bien- Severus asintió- Bien, si está seguro le daré solo una de cada. Si tiene la dificultad de asegurar el llamamiento, es preciso que la consuma para una pronta recuperación- dijo mirándole atentamente- Bien, eso por un lado. Ahora, para el desastre externo de su cuerpo, siento que este ungüento solo será eficaz con los moretones y heridas recientes- dijo entregándole a un pequeño frasco- Lamentablemente para las cicatrices y formaciones ... no existe nada.

-Soy consciente- susurró severus.

-De acuerdo entonces. Y señorita asegúrate de que coma y descienda como corresponde. Presenta signos de desnutrición y agotamiento. Su cuerpo lo necesita para sanar- miró a Severus fulminando- Se lo digo a usted porque me dice que no es presta atención a su salud. Necesita reposo absoluto y le señaló con el dedo advirtiéndole.

-Me aseguraré de ello. Gracias por todo Akos- el aludido asintió.

-Le mandaré la factura a Black, despídanse por mí- y se desapareció.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Lily no le quitaba el ojo a su amigo, mientras que esta terminaba de vestir, haciéndolo todo con lentitud debido al dolor que le provocaba. Al final fue ella.

-¿Sev, qué piensas hacer ahora? -Murmuró Lily cuando se puso de pie.

-Hacer lo que el medimago ha dicho- Lily suspiró aliviada y le acompañó cuando salió del cuarto.

Snape maldecía cada peldaño que tenía la escalera. Tenía que buscar un sable negro donde estaba y tratar el tema de la factura de Akos. No quería tener nada que hacer. Así mismo, he tenido que estar en una ocasión Potter para hacer lo mismo que sí, mejor dicho en el medio de él y Lily en el caso de lo necesario. Aunque esperaba no tener que pelear con su amiga, lo único que quería era terminar todo pronto e irse a dormir. El día estaba resultando demasiado largo.

Siguió el rastro de las risas que le llevaron al comedor. Estar haciendo literalmente el idioma, intentando usar el otro lado del sofá para que ellos puedan ver más lejos, más allá de lo normal, para todos, ya que Remus ocupaba tranquilamente el otro sofá solo.

-Negro- dijo Snape e inmediatamente nos dejó de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarle.- Mándame the factura of animago, te pagaré a plazos.

-¿Vas a poder siquiera pagarla? - dijo mirándole divertido- a plazos hay intereses.

-Lo que digas, no quiero deberte nada- Negro sonrió divertido- ¿Dónde estamos?

Sirius dudaba mucho de que pudiese pagarle incluso a plazos. Sabía que la madre de Snape era un príncipe pero también había visto su vestimenta todos estos años y distaba mucho de ser cara. De hecho, algunas capas también tenían una apariencia antigua. También tenía sus sospechas. ¿Qué es lo que no tiene que pagar? ¿Cómo se puede utilizar? ¿Cómo se puede utilizar? pretendía darle.

-Quejicus, ¿tienes amnesia? - informó James- En el apartamento de Canuto y Luna ...

-Idiota, dónde está situada la maldita casa- siseo Severus.

-En el mundo muggle, cerca de una barrera al mundo mágico. Es bueno tener todo cerca- dijo Remus.

-Maldita mar, me va a llevar como dos horas a casa- refunfuñó Severus por lo bajo.

-¿Ha dicho una casa? ¿Cómo que a casa?

-El medimago ha venido, me ha visto así que me voy.

-De eso nada. Ni pienses en volver hasta recuperarte- dijo en jarras.

-Lily, sabes que no puedo dejar sola a mi madre allí ...

-Y tu sabes lo que te ha dicho el medimago. ¿De qué sirve traerlo si no vas a hacerle caso?

A todos siempre les sorprendía la rapidez con la que la pelirroja era capaz de hablar cuando estaba enfadada. Además, se volvió más fácil de entender.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? - preguntó Remus aparentemente preocupado.

-Casi nada, a rasgos generales solo que tiene un principio de desnutrición, signos de agotamiento y costilla rota- dijo irónicamente mirando la cara sorprendida de los presentes.

-¡Lirio! No puedes airear mi historial clínico como quieras.

-No me retes- dijo exasperada y señalizando con el dedo.- Llévate a tu madre si quieres, pero te quiero fuera de esa casa.

-No. Voy a volver allí. Es mi vida Lily.

-Y yo no pienso dejar que los eches por la borda. Si vas allí iré contigo.

-Estás loca, sabes lo que pasará si vienes. No se preocupe por mantener las apariencias, dijo elevando el tono.

-No pienso dejar que Lily vaya a tu casa- dijo James muy serio.

-Mira, estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Yo también iré- sentenció James y Severus se giró totalmente sorprendido.

-Si cornamenta va, yo también voy- dijo Sirius.

-Y-yo no voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Peter por primera vez. Se había mantenido el tiempo en la margen y cada vez estaba más asustado.

Los merodeadores se volvieron locos intentando convencer a Peter porque no tenían nada que hacer. Remus por su parte actuó de pacificador, pidiendo que no se metieran en los asuntos de los demás. Sin embargo, en el pasado, la razón de ser era la razón de ser. La imagen de Lily jugando a las enfermeras con él pasó por su cabeza. Esa idea le horrorizaba.

-No, no vais a venir ninguno- dijo Snape en orden.

-Bien, entonces múdate. Saca a tu madre de allí y vete a vivir con ella.

-¿Crees que no lo haría si pudiese? - preguntó exasperado Severus.

-Ya tienes los 18, tienes el dinero de la bóveda, no puedes escuchar nada pero escuchado atentamente la conversación, viéndolos como un partido de tenis.

-No, no lo tengo- dijo en un susurro, bajando la mirada por primera vez.

-¿Cómo que no lo tienes? -Preguntó Lily pero todo se mantiene en silencio-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, cada vez más el tono después de unos instantes- No me digas que me mentiste todos estos años- la mirada de Snape le confirmaba todo- Pero ... ¿Cómo es posible?

-Nunca hubo un posible acceso a la bóveda, nos desheredaron.

Negro escuchó eso en bucle. Aún así, no he reconocido a menudo lo que su madre había hecho. Él también había sido desheredado al salir de su casa. Él no había estado en su lugar ni en sus amigos. No puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima hacia sí mismo y hacia Snape. Lo que al mismo tiempo le sorprendió, ya que lo consideré en el mismo calibre que su madre.

-Quédate aquí- dijo Black sorprendiéndote también.

-Os habéis vuelto locos todos- dijo incrédulo- no pienso quedarme aquí.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero ¿si pides ayuda a Malfoy?

-¿Su padre vivo? - con sarcasmo - Es un hipócrita que comprende mis pociones, pero no me da cuenta en su casa.

-Entonces quédate aquí, es tu mejor opción.

-¿Lo dices en serio Lily? Dime, ¿Cuál es la diferencia a estar con mi padre? - Los cuatro merodeadores se han confundido.

-Han madurado, cualquier cosa es mejor que tu padre Severus- una risa incrédula salió de los labios de Snape.

-Tu no sabes ni la mitad de lo que ellos ...- comenzó a decir con furia contenida.

-¿Por qué te pega tu padre? - intervino Sirius quien había estado escuchando la conversación atentamente puesto que sentí que tenías entre las líneas de lo que no se estaba enterando. Los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos y Lily simplemente miraba a un Severus que había perdido el poco color que se quedaba en la cara, retilando a decir algo.

-Canuto, no creo que se refiera a eso ...- dijo Remus al percibir la tensión del ambiente.

-Porque es alcohólico, porque soy un puto fenómeno que tiene magia, por existir- dijo con una mirada fría que caló los huesos de los presentes- No se, Negro, ¿qué crees que sea? - El silencio incómodo era palpable- ¿Existir? Si, esa siempre parece ser la explicación para todo, ¿no? - informado con sorna.- Me voy- sentenció.

-Me lo debes-susurro Lily, recuperando la atención de los presentes. Snape la miraba con una ceja levantada- Por insultarme y por mentirme. Si quieres que te pierdas, te quedarás aquí.

-Lily...-dijo Snape recordando el momento en el que la llamó sangre sucia. Lily sabía que ese hecho todavía atormentaba a su amigo.- Está bien- dijo con los puños apretados, sorprendiendo con su respuesta a los presentes y la pelirroja suspiró aliviada.- ¿A cuanto alquilas una habitación?- dijo mirando a Black.

-No hace falta que me pagues y antes de que digas nada, Remus tampoco me paga.

-No quiero deberte nada- siseó.

-Bien, bien, pues túrnate con Remus para cocinar si sabes, limpia o haz lo que te venga en gana, a mi no me importa.

-¿Piensas que soy un elfo doméstico?- Miró con furia a Black.

-Mira, odio los elfos. Mi madre tenía uno y era horrible- James no pudo evitar reírse al recordar todos los problemas que le ocasionaba ese elfo a su amigo, por lo que se llevó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amigo- no vas a ver ninguno, así que alguien tiene que hacer las cosas Quejicus- miró fijamente a Severus quien pareció comprender.

-De acuerdo- dijo algo reticente, no estaba seguro de si le estaba mintiendo o no- Volveré sobre las 8, tengo que ir por mis cosas y por mi madre- Lily pareció contemplar la idea unos instantes y luego asintió.

-Tengo que irme a casa también pero te advierto, mañana voy a venir y como no estés te traeré de la oreja. Y a vosotros dos, especialmente tú Sirius, como le hagas algo yo misma me encargaré de estrangularte- Los presentes tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

A Severus le había costado mucho convencer a su madre de que se fuera con él. Le daba miedo dejar a su marido por las represalias que pudiesen tener contra ellos.

Aún recordaba lo que éste le había hecho a su hijo cuando llegó a casa, ya temía que algo así fuera a suceder pero aún así le dolió ver como su marido lo tumbó al suelo de una bofetada por no haber arreglado el desastre que el mismo había provocado ayer. Con un par de golpes más se había asegurado de remarcar que lo quería todo impoluto antes de que se sentara a comer. Ella había intentado detenerle como siempre pero al final no había podido hacer nada. Le frustraba ver como su hijo sí podía defenderla y ella era incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Le pedía y le suplicaba a su Severus que no se metiese por medio pero aún así lo hacía, conseguía que su padre cambiase rápidamente el foco de atención hacia él.

¿Cuándo fue tu padre? Al final, había sido él quien había preparado una punta de varita tanto su maleta como la de su madre. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que usábamos magia en aquella casa. Su madre lo miraba aterrorizada, pensando que había perdido la cabeza por la última paliza que le había dado su padre, llevándose las redes arrastras de su casa. Se incluyeron las dos maletas en una mano y ella en la otra y se aparecieron en el salón de una casa muy bien iluminada con la única premisa de hablar de qué hacer.


	4. Capítulo 4

-Mama, ¿Te acuerdas que dijimos que nos iríamos de casa cuando tuviésemos la oportunidad?- su madre asintió- Pues ha surgido.

-No podemos irnos-replicó rápidamente-no quiero ni pensar en lo que tu padre nos haría si nos encontrase.

-No lo hará. He ahorrado algo de dinero con las pociones que he vendido y quiero que te lo quedes.

-Pero cariño. Dijimos que nos iríamos juntos, no puedo dejarte solo con tu padre- dijo con la voz temblorosa- volvamos a casa, aún podemos.

-No voy a volver con padre, por eso tampoco puedes volver tu- dijo mirando a su madre- alguna vez tenía que independizarme, yo... voy a quedarme a vivir aquí.

-Aún así, es tu dinero, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Te lo debo mama- su madre lo miró sin comprender-Tu vida ha sido un infierno por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiese nacido, habrías sido feliz con padre- dijo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Para su sorpresa recibió una bofetada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.- Tu eres una de las cosas más importantes que tengo y nunca me he arrepentido de tenerte en todos estos años.

No le importaba que su madre le hubiese pegado, no lo había hecho con el mismo motivo que su padre, y aunque en sí el golpe no le había dolido apenas, en su corazón sintió una punzada, sentía que nuevamente había defraudado a alguien. Aún así, no pensaba que estuviese equivocado. No obstante, si le sorprendió, era la primera vez que ella le ponía la mano encima.

Ambos se mostraban tal y como eran uno frente al otro. Y aunque de pequeño había odiado la sumisión que mostraba delante de su padre, cuando creció entendió que no podía hacer nada, no podían hacer nada porque ella tenía que cargar con él, esa era la conclusión a la que siempre llegaba.

Eileen no tenía un lugar en el sitio mágico, en el muggle tampoco podía trabajar. Lo había intentado varias veces y su marido la había arrastrado de vuelta porque según él las mujeres no debían trabajar. Eileen había visto reducido su círculo social a su hijo y a su marido. En raras ocasiones entablaba alguna conversación con alguna mujer del supermercado. Tenía miedo de que alguna vez la saludaran por la calle y su marido se diese cuenta. Alguna vez habían tenido discusiones por eso.

-Pero mama, si no hubiese nacido padre no se habría enterado de que eras una bruja, es culpa mía- dijo en un susurro.

-No Severus- dijo acariciándole la mejilla donde le había pegado anteriormente-es culpa mía. Yo soy bruja, yo se lo debería de haber contado a tu padre en un principio pero tenía miedo de que me dejara- dijo con voz suave- tampoco supe imponerme cuando manifestaste tu magia accidental, tampoco supe protegerte como merecías. Así que la culpa es mía- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Eileen le había dicho la verdad a Severus y en parte él tenía razón en una cosa. Su noviazgo y matrimonio habían ido bien hasta que él manifestó su magia. Incluso Tobias había querido al niño cuando nació, jugaba con él y le daba de comer. Por aquel entonces apenas consumía alcohol.

Fue al descubrir lo que eran que empezó todo. Tobias se convirtió en alcoholíco, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el bar que en casa y empezaron las discusiones y las peleas. Primero eran verbales, luego fueron cada vez más físicas. Al principio se disculpaba y en algún punto dejó de hacerlo. Severus acabó por intentar interferir y ese fue el punto en el que desaparecieron los límites, comenzó el abuso hacia el pequeño Severus sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Por eso, mentiría si dijese que en un principio esperó que su niño no fuese mago pero lo fue, y uno talentoso además. Sin embargo, todo este tiempo se sintió orgullosa de él y sentía lástima porque su hijo tuviese que ocultar su naturaleza.

-Mama, vete a un hotel un par de días hasta que encuentres un apartamento- dijo mientras rebuscaba en la maleta- el dinero está en un banco muggle, se que te manejas mejor aquí que el mundo mágico- dijo entregándole una cartilla y una tarjeta de crédito. Su madre no dijo nada, pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como si esperase encontrar algo en ellos- Iré ingresando dinero regularmente en la cuenta, así que no te preocupes.

-Esos chicos de antes, son los que te molestaban en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?- preguntó Eileen de repente sorprendiendo a su hijo.

 _Snape había aparecido en el salón de la mano de una mujer joven, delgada y pequeñita, de facciones finas y piel pálida como la nieve. El cabello de un negro intenso le caía hasta los hombros. Iba vestida muy sencilla con zapatos planos cerrados, una falda completamente negra y larga hasta los tobillos, acompañada de una blusa verde esmeralda. Era prácticamente la imagen de Severus en versión femenina._

 _Cuando llegaron solo Sirius estaba en el salón, pero debido al ruido de la aparición Remus salió de la cocina y James bajó corriendo las escaleras. Los miraban sorprendidos, ambos tenían la misma mirada penetrante y oscura._

 _-Encantado de conocerla. Soy Remus Lupin-había sido el primero en reaccionar._

-Eileen Snape, encantada.

 _-Ellos son Sirius Black y James Potter, amigos de Lily- terció Snape dejando las maletas en el suelo._

-Encantados Señora Snape- dijeron ambos con una sonrisa incómoda.

-¿Son hijos únicos?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

 _-Oh, todos menos yo. Tengo un hermano menor._

 _-Ah, cierto... el pequeño Regulus, ¿no es así?, he oído que se han... distanciado._

 _-Si, si, ¿Lo conoces?-preguntó algo incómodo._

 _-No, pero ya sabes... Severus me ha hablado muy bien de él- dijo escrutando a los presentes, lo que ocasionó que les recorriese un escalofrío.- Puede que me equivoque pero cariño ¿ellos no son los chicos que te moles...-empezó a decir la madre de Snape enarcando una ceja confusa, gesto muy similar al que tenía su hijo._

 _-Mama- dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndola- ven conmigo a...Black, ¿te importa si usamos tu cuarto? Tenemos que hablar en privado._

 _-Usa el tuyo, segunda habitación a la izquierda, justo al lado del baño._

 _-Bien- dijo algo sorprendido, había pensado que le tocaría dormir en uno de los sofás. Posteriormente la sorpresa fue sustituida por el temor. Temor por como sería el cuarto, pero no fue algo que dejase ver a los presentes. Madre e hijo tenían la misma expresión endurecida._

-Lo son- dijo con un suspiro relajándose- pero no son nada comparado a padre. Incluso la habitación está bien. Es espaciosa, la han decorado en muy poco tiempo con los colores de Slytherin y hasta han puesto una serpiente en la puerta, no puedes decir que no se hayan esforzado. - su madre lo miraba fijamente, mentiría si dijese que no estaba preocupada por él.-Créeme, estaré bien. Además, es gratis- dijo intentando tranquilizar a su madre con una sonrisa.

-Si se te hace demasiado difícil prométeme que vendrás a buscarme, nos las apañaremos como podamos- dijo Eileen acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Severus asintió.

-Prométeme que te irás mama, que no volverás a ver a padre, que te irás lejos de él- susurró Severus. Al escuchar aquello su madre no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar.

-Te lo prometo si tu me prometes otra cosa a mí- dijo apartándole el pelo de los ojos.

-Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti.

-Si te vuelven a buscar, da igual lo solo que estés. Prométeme que nunca NUNCA te unirás a ellos, que los volverás a rechazar no importa qué.

-Lo prometo- dijo mirando a su madre seriamente antes de que se fundiesen en un abrazo que los hizo sollozar a ambos. Probablemente estarían un tiempo sin verse.

Sirius se encontraba delante de la puerta de Snape. Mirando fijamente a la serpiente plateada que el mismo había colocado. Tenía la intención de entrar sin avisar pero al recordar aquel suceso había decidido llamar antes, lo cual estaba haciendo que se pusiera nervioso. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que tocaba la puerta de alguien pero si la del Slytherin. Con un suspiro golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos. Estuvo atento esperando una contestación pero no recibió respuesta.

-Soy Sirius- dijo algo incómodo pero todo siguió en silencio.

El hecho de que alguien pudiese ignorarlo dañaba su orgullo. Obviamente no eran los mejores amigos ni siquiera amigos pero él amablemente iba a dejarle que se quedara en su casa, así que qué menos que contestarle, estaba claro que no tenía modales. Esas eran algunas de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Black.

Con su cara burlona entró a la habitación y nuevamente tuvo que reprimirse. No lo habían ignorado. Estaba dormido y en cierta forma se sentía un poco tonto por no haber contemplado esa posibilidad, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado el chico las últimas horas.

Le gustaba verlo dormir con sus facciones relajadas, parecía mucho más joven e inocente. Cuando lo había visto aparecer hacía unas horas con su madre se había preocupado al ver los nuevos golpes que surcaban su cara, sin duda había pasado algo en su casa. No obstante, nunca admitiría que el haberlo visto así le preocupaba, porque ni él mismo lo entendía. No es que no se preocupase por nadie pero hacerlo por él era otra cosa. Nunca le había importado que estuviese herido, nunca si quiera había pensado en ello. Cortó el pensamiento de raíz, no quería seguir cuestionando esas cosas.

-Despierta- dijo moviéndolo un poco- despierta- volvió a repetir y vio como se encogía en la cama-despierta Snivellus- siguió moviéndolo hasta que al fin parpadeo y se empezó a restregar los ojos.

-Ah, Black- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó confundido. A Black el gesto le pareció el de un niño pequeño e intentó suprimir una risotada pero al fijarse en el Slytherin dentro de una cama con sábanas rojas y ribetes dorados no puedo contenerla. Había sido la pequeña sorpresa que le había preparado.

-Remus me ha pedido que te pregunte si quieres cenar abajo o en tu cuarto.

-No tengo hambre- dijo recostándose en la cabecera de cama con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por la risa de Black.

Sirius pudo apreciar entonces que los ojos de Snape estaban rojos, una clara señal de que había estado llorando. Ni siquiera sabía que Quejicus pudiese llorar, nunca lo había hecho delante de él. Le hiciesen lo que le hiciesen, nunca lo vieron llorar. Siempre había sido respondón e imperturbable emocionalmente. Pero ahí estaba, la señal que le indicaba que hasta él podía llorar.

-Remus te preparó algo ligero, no le hagas el feo.

-Tampoco es que se lo pidiese pero está bien, comeré algo- dijo refunfuñando.

-Ten- dijo entregándole la bandeja que había dejado en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a cenar?- dijo mirando la bandeja con suspicacia. En sí no parecía tener nada pero ya había tenido malas experiencias en Hogwarts con la comida. La posibilidad de que la hubiesen hechizado o agregado algo pasó por su mente. Claramente estaba desconfiado.

-Porque quisieras o no, ibas a comer- dijo con una sonrisa que le hizo desconfiar más. Black captó el gesto- No le hemos hecho nada- dijo riéndose, lo cual no le gustó nada y lo fulminó con la mirada- Pero oye, la próxima vez lo haremos, veo que te has quedado con las ganas- dijo burlonamente.

Snape olfateó ligeramente la sopa antes de meterse la primera cucharada en la boca. No es que fuese una delicia pero el sabor era aceptable, tampoco parecía que tuviese nada y de hacerlo habían camuflado muy bien el sabor. De vez en cuando miraba la expresión de Black, todavía sospechoso por si veía algún gesto que le indicase que debía dejar de comer o coger su varita. Claramente estaba comiendo en tensión e incluso el silencio que había en la habitación era incómodo.

Sirius se mantuvo callado observando como comía la sopa y luego el coulant. Esperaba que si Snape fuese a cocinar, hiciese o comprase algún postre sin chocolate. No es que le desagradase el chocolate pero desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos, Remus no traía otra cosa. Todos los días era chocolate, empezaba a aborrecerlo, pero nunca se atrevería a decírselo o a quejarse del sagrado San Choco de Remus en su presencia, se volvería loco.

-¿Tu madre ha vuelto a casa?- Preguntó Black de repente cuando Snape terminó de comer.

-No- respondió secamente.

-¿Y por qué no se ha quedado?- preguntó extrañado mientras Snape le miraba con mala cara.

-Eres un chismoso-siseo-no te importa.

-Bueno, pero este chismoso te ha acogido en su casa- escupió y los ojos de Snape centellearon de rabia, sintiendo su orgullo ser pisoteado una vez más.

-Tenía algo de dinero pero no el suficiente para los dos. El resto no te importa.

-¿Y cómo piensas pagarme el medimago, Snivellus?- preguntó con sorna Sirius, deseando molestarle.

-Lo haré, él cómo no te incumbe- dijo con un gran suspiro.

-¿Estás bien Sni-Sna-Snape?- preguntó Black al fijarse nuevamente en su aspecto.

Su apellido se le había atascado en la garganta. Era la primera vez que lo usaba para referirse a él. No supo si Snape se había dado cuenta porque no mostró ninguna reacción, tampoco sabía si era algo que le importase.

Además de los ojos rojos y las magulladuras, se le veía agotado, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Lily. Se sentía un poco mal por no dejarle descansar. En un principio solo tenía pensado dejarle la comida e irse pero la curiosidad al haber visto sus ojos rojos le había hecho quedarse. Él también se sentía cansado, no sabía que le pasaba pero sentía que durante todo el día había estado emocionalmente yendo de un extremo al otro por culpa del chico que tenía delante.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?- dijo con burla. Sirius iba a protestar con alguna de las suyas pero Snape se le adelantó- Solo estoy cansado - dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos, sentía que la inconsciencia le llamaba.- Gracias Black- dijo tras unos segundos sin abrirlos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso y a la vez sorprendido.

-Por el cuarto...por todo en realidad.

-¿Incluso por las sábanas?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo compensa la serpiente de la entrada- dijo entre dientes.

-Oh, es una simple transfiguración- dijo con orgullo pero al fijarse nuevamente en Snape lo vio dormido.

Black salió del cuarto sin decir nada más y cerro la puerta para dejarle descansar mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, recordando todas las reacciones que por primera vez había visto en Snape. Aquellas que no eran miedo, odio ni rencor. Emociones que nunca esperó ni pensó que esa persona que consideraba tan fría como un témpano de hielo pudiese tener.


	5. Capítulo 5

Severus estaba haciendo caso a las indicaciones del medimago casi al pie de la letra. Pero inevitablemente había un par de cosas que no había podido cumplir como el hecho de tomar la poción para el dolor cada 8 horas, eso claramente no lo había cumplido. No había querido despertarse a mitad de la noche para tomársela porque había notado que el cuerpo le dolía independientemente de que lo hiciese. La costilla fracturada le dolía prácticamente con cada movimiento que hacía, incluso el simple hecho de respirar era doloroso. Lo que no pensó aunque fuese de cajón es lo que el cuerpo protestaría sin haberse tomado la poción, tenía que reconocer que hacía su labor muy bien. Y por si fuera poco, no se había saltado una dosis sino dos, porque había pasado casi la mitad del día durmiendo y ya era casi la hora de comer.

Sin intentar moverse mucho estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para agarrar el frasco que había dejado preparado, pero el simple hecho de estirarlo para alcanzarlo había hecho que un dolor recorriese cada parte de su cuerpo. Con un gran quejido lo agarró y se tragó el contenido.

Cuando hizo efecto bajó al comedor, maldiciendo como el día anterior los peldaños. Inesperadamente le gustaba su habitación pero en estos momentos daría lo que fuese para que estuviese en la planta baja. Por eso, se habría quedado el resto del día en la cama si pudiese pero tenía que preparar la poción y aprovechar para ducharse y comer mientras se terminaba de cocer. La noche anterior había notado que esa poción le dejaba exhausto, como si toda su energía se concentrase en la sanación de su cuerpo y el resto de funciones entraran en reposo. Al menos eso es lo que suponía que debía hacer. Nunca había escuchado de ella y se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado a Akos si era una elaboración propia. De ser así, le hubiese gustado mantener el contacto con él.

Remus estaba preparando la comida mientras Sirius se quejaba de que hubiese revuelto de setas. Cada argumento era más estúpido que el anterior y según él eso no era comida ya que al ser Gryffindors no deberían de comer verduras porque iba en contra de su naturaleza.

No se habían dado cuenta de que Severus había estado escuchándolos desde la puerta de la cocina hasta que soltó un bufido de incredulidad, lo que hizo que se giraran.

-Ah, Snape, ¿Estás mejor?

-No creo que de un día para otro se mejore tanto Lupin.

-Ya veo- dijo algo incómodo- supongo que será parecido a mis transformaciones.

-¿Qué tienen de común una paliza y convertirse en hombre lobo?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno... antes y después yo noto...-empezó a decir- bueno, es igual. Tienes razón.

-¿Te importa si hago la poción aquí?- le preguntó a Black pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros que se tomo como un si.

Mientras preparaba la mesa de trabajo con los ingredientes y el caldero notaba la atenta mirada de Black. Se acordó entonces de que la noche anterior le había agradecido y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, hacia tiempo que no le agradecía a nadie que no fuese Lily o su madre. Pero supo ocultar el rubor rápidamente con su pelo, que actuaba a modo de cortina. Y aunque no fuera a reconocerlo delante de nadie estaba muy agradecido porque gracias a él, ni Severus ni su madre tendrían que volver a ver a su padre.

Cuando tuvo todo dispuesto en la mesa se ató el cabello en un pequeño moño como hacia cuando estaba solo, dejando al descubierto sus facciones. En las clases de Hogwarts nunca lo había hecho porque el pelo le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido, era como una barrera más entre él y el mundo, pero cuando estaba solo o con algún profesor tendía a hacerlo. Había descubierto que era más cómodo para trabajar y que los vapores no lo dañaban tanto. Aún así, visiblemente estaba igual, solo al tocarlo se apreciaba más suave.

-Black, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-dijo con un suspiro que indicaba molestia.

-¿Algo mejor que volcarte el caldero o añadir algo?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que Snape conocía muy bien.

-Black, yo de ti procuraría mucho hacer una estupidez como esa.

-¿Me estás provocando?

-Es una advertencia- siseó. No iba a dejar que le pisoteara, ya no estaban en el colegio, ni siquiera estaba James con él.

Después de eso Black no dijo nada pero se quedó mirando a Snape fijamente. Severus por su parte estaba alerta tras sus palabras pero al final sabía que iba a tener que dejar la poción preparándose sola mientras él se iba a duchar y no se fiaba nada de dejarla allí sin supervisarla. Los merodeadores siempre habían disfrutado estropeándole las pociones de cualquier forma posible.

-Black, me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

-No me cuentes tus intimidades Snivellus- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-La poción se tiene que cocer durante 30 minutos, procura controlar tus impulsos en ese tiempo- los ojos de Black se iluminaron- Black- le advirtió.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy a huevo Snivellus, no puedo prometerte nada- dijo intentando parecer inocente- quizás una pequeña modificación sin importancia...

-No te la juegues Black- dijo con malicia.

-¿O sino qué? - dijo a modo de provocación, le encantaba ver las reacciones del Slytherin.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus niñerías. Por segunda vez en mi vida voy a confiar en ti, no la cagues otra vez.

-¿Segunda vez?- Dijo desconcertado pero Severus no le contestó, simplemente se fue.

Si había una cosa que a Sirius le gustaba casi tanto como hacerle bromas a Severus era saberlo todo, era un cotilla insaciable. En Hogwarts siempre solía ser el primero del cuarteto que se enteraba de las cosas y luego se divertía difundiéndolas o inventando con ellos rumores absurdos. Por eso, al ver que la conversación no iba a ningún lado y que incluso estaba empeorando, había optado por el plan B, cambiar su foco de atención. Quizás así, conseguiría que Black se olvidase de la poción. Además, era cierto que le estaba dando un voto de confianza que nunca pensó que volvería a concederle. 

Lily llegó por la tarde cuando Severus y Sirius acababan de tener probablemente el roce más absurdo que habían tenido. La parte buena de esa discusión es que ahora estaban los dos callados, sin dirigirse ni siquiera una mirada. Remus agradecía eso más que cualquier otra cosa, había empezado a pensar que mudarse con Canuto había sido mala idea, que debería haber aceptado la propuesta de James, quien decía que iba a sentirse solo sin Sirius o simplemente haberse quedado con sus padres.

-Lily- dijo Severus aliviado internamente yendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Sev?-preguntó preocupada apartándole.

-A parte de lo obvio, nada-y se calló al ver la sonrisa de alguien que había fuera del apartamento- ¿Has venido con él?-preguntó señalando a James, recuperando su actitud seria.

-Hemos coincidido en la puerta- Snape la miraba sin creerle y la atenta mirada hizo que Lily se ruborizase.

-Canuto, amigo, veo que te lo estás pasando bien sin mi.

-No es lo mismo sin ti Cornamenta, pero trato de disfrutarlo por los dos.

-¿Y Peter?- preguntó James escudriñando la sala.

-Desde que se fue no sabemos nada de él, le pedí que viniera pero no me ha respondido la carta.

-¿Pensáis venir todos los días? ¿Qué no sabéis estar solos o que?- dijo malhumorado Snape.

-Es más su casa que tuya, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí- dijo Sirius con malicia.

Snape no contestó cogió a Lily de la mano y se la llevo al cuarto con la escusa del ungüento. Eso último que había dicho Black le había dolido porque no tenía algo que llamar hogar o casa. Y las palabras al contrario que los golpes eran más difíciles de manejar.

Sabía que en cualquier momento lo podía echar a la calle, estaba preparado. Esperaba que lo hiciese cada vez que tenían una discusión. Y por si fuera poco también sabía que no era bien recibido allí. No era el amigo de ninguno de ellos y mucho menos de Black. Aún no sabía porque le había ofrecido un cuarto. A pesar de todo, no le gustaba que se lo echara en cara en cualquier oportunidad que tenía pero como decía Black tampoco podía quejarse, no era su casa. Iba a intentar salir de allí en cuanto pudiese pero no iba a ser fácil. Ahora mismo se veía obligado a reducir la fabricación de las pociones a la mitad por culpa de sus lesiones.

Desgraciadamente Severus nunca tuvo algo a lo que llamar hogar, vivió en dos sitios diferentes durante su juventud y en ninguno pudo afirmar que era bien recibido. En vacaciones no quería ir a su casa, su padre tampoco es que lo quisiera allí pero volvía por su madre. Hogwarts aunque le gustaba nunca llegó a considerarlo su hogar, era mejor que su casa pero tampoco lo querían allí. Había hecho algún amigo pero sin duda eran más los que se metían con él y los que se reían de él, ya fuera simplemente por mala suerte o por ser un mestizo. No era ni siquiera bien recibido entre todos sus compañeros Slytherin, solo con algunos.

La situación empeoró al no decantarse por un bando cuando muchos de su casa empezaron a ser reclutados. Y por desgracia, ahora estaba en la casa de Black y Remus y sin duda tampoco era bien recibido ni era su hogar. Y esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba tener algún día. Por eso, le molestaba tanto que Black no parase de restregárselo, pero aún así Severus sabía que Black era un completo alcornoque que ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Era irónico que consiguiese molestarlo más con cosas en las que apenas pensaba que con las que se devanaba los sesos y encima sin ser consciente de ello.

-Sev, lo tienes mucho mejor. Muchos de los moretones han desaparecido y las heridas han cicatrizado. El ungüento es muy bueno-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Si, las pociones también lo son. ¿Quién te habló de él? Es muy bueno- Lily se mordió el labio, señal de que estaba pensando en si decir algo o no.

-La verdad es que...-empezó a decir aún dubitativa- yo no lo conocía sino Sirius.

-¡¿Black?!-dijo elevando el tono de voz- me mentiste Lily.

-Lo se, lo se, pero era la única opción y si te lo decía te ibas a negar.

-Claro que lo iba a hacer, no quiero deber nada a esos- dijo de forma despectiva- Ahora no solo tengo que pagarle por el medimago sino que le debo un favor. Estupendo Lily, estupendo- dijo irónicamente.

-No me arrepiento Sev. Y soy yo la que le debe el favor, no tu. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargo- dijo con una sonrisa con la que sabía que podría ablandar a su amigo.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto otra vez, no lo arreglarás todo con esa sonrisa tuya- dijo Severus con un suspiro y la sonrisa de su amiga se hizo más amplia si podía.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo va la convivencia?

-Pues bien supongo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- nos peleamos pero tampoco me han molestado al grado de Hogwarts y Black parece que se ha controlado en no joderme la poción.

-Ya verás como mejora todo con el tiempo Sev.

-Lo dudo- dijo secamente. 

Por su parte, los merodeadores exceptuando a Peter que seguían sin saber nada de él estaban en el salón hablando de cosas triviales y no tan triviales como el examen de auror. Potter en cambio les había comentando que hoy había tenido un avance con su pelirroja y que además de llegar juntos, ella había accedido a cenar con él esa noche después de su visita. James se lo había pedido y tras la ayuda que le había prestado rescatando a Severus, había decidido salir con él para pagarle el favor que le había hecho. No obstante, habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto para que sus amigos no intercediesen. Únicamente Lily había cumplido esa última parte porque James sentía que sus amigos eran él y más que interceder le ayudaban.

-Sirius, no deberías tratarle así, ahora vive aquí sino no haberle invitado- dijo Remus después de que Black empezara a enumerar todo lo que le molestaba de Snape .

-Lunático, ¿ahora lo prefieres a él?- pregunta James fingiendo estar dolido.

-Sabes que no pero tampoco ha hecho nada como para que le conteste así.

-¿Y cuando ha importado eso?- pregunta Sirius.

-Ponte un poco en su lugar. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué? Sigue siendo Quejicus- refutó James como si fuese algo obvio y por el gesto de Sirius supieron que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

-Bueno, hacer lo que queráis. Solo... no os paséis mucho.

-Cornamenta, Lunático es horrible, ¿Sabías que no me ha dejado estropear la poción del pelo grasiento?- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo al recordar el incidente.

-Como has podido querido amigo...-dijo James siguiéndole el juego y poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

-¡Era la de su recuperación Sirius! ¿Ya se te ha olvido cómo lo encontrasteis?

-Otra vez no, ya lo he entendido. Ya sabes que soy más actuar que de pensar- dijo viendo como suspiraba Remus, relajándose por fin.

Lo cierto es que en un principio Black se había olvidado de la poción y ni siquiera pensaba estropearla ya que había estado dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Snape sobre confiar en él por segunda vez pero no recordaba que alguna vez le hubiese dado algún voto de confianza. Siempre se habían llevado mal y eso era lo natural para ellos, la confianza era algo que habían perdido incluso antes de conocerse. Luego empezó a recordarle con el pelo recogido mientras hacía la poción concentrado, tuvo que admitir que el pelo así recogido le hacía parecer algo atractivo, resaltando sus finas facciones y piel pálida y haciendo ver esos ojos negros que tenía más grandes, convirtiéndolo en una especie de belleza exótica, de esas que no puedes encasillar en un montón predeterminado. Después de haberse dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en él, en su enemigo de esa forma, había hecho que se debatiese entre cambiar el contenido del caldero, añadir un nuevo ingrediente o simplemente aumentar la dosis de alguno de ellos. Y cuando aún no lo había decidido, le había parado los pies Remus. Por esa misma razón, se había sentido muy frustrado, no había podido vengarse de Snape y eso había hecho que estuviese de mal humor todo el día, lo que había provocado un gran número de discusiones con el culpable que habían exasperado a Remus.


	6. Capítulo 6

Snape hacía una semana que estaba viviendo con ellos pero desde la primera vez que James había venido con Lily de visita prácticamente no le veían el pelo. Únicamente lo veían cuando preparaba alguna poción, era la hora de comer o cuando iba a recibir a Lily a la puerta para posteriormente llevársela a su cuarto. Cosa que desagradaba de sobremanera a James. El resto del tiempo no sabían donde estaba ni que hacía. Llegaba hasta el punto de no saber si estaba o no en casa.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que las interminables y absurdas discusiones se habían reducido porque se veían solo en las comidas y bueno, cuando preparaba pociones, en las que Black disfrutaba haciéndole de rabiar, llegando verdaderamente a estropear alguna de ellas. Normalmente esas discusiones acababan en un par de hechizos que hacían estragos en la casa, rompiendo todo tipo de cosas. Por fortuna, Sirius había conseguido contenerse mientras Snape necesitaba reposo pero una vez vio que dejaba de quejarse al sentarse o moverse, empezó a hacer de las suyas.

Tanto Remus como Sirius sabían que a veces salía de casa pero no lo que hacía. Sirius y James estaban convencidos de que iba a reuniones con los mortifagos y de ser así, Black tenía muy claro que se lo iba a hacer pagar y después echarle de casa. No quería que le pudiesen asociar con esa banda por su culpa. Por su parte, Remus pensaba que se trataba de otra cosa y empezaba a preocuparle. Además, Snape no había vuelto a quejarse de la presencia de James, lo que era todavía más raro porque estaba allí todas las tardes fuese Lily o no y cuando eso pasaba ya se había encargado de que sus pociones estuviesen listas o que no requiriesen su supervisión. Era un tiempo que él se pasaba como de costumbre en su habitación. Remus había hablado con Sirius pero él no notaba nada raro. La única respuesta que conseguía de él sobre el tema era que Snape estaría leyendo sobre Artes Oscuras.

Esa misma preocupación era lo que le había llevado a tocar la puerta de Snape y entrar, ganándose una mirada cauta por parte de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó fríamente dejando un libro de pociones en la cama para mirarle.

-Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a hacer una poción- preguntó Remus.

-Dime cual, deja los ingredientes y yo la hago.

-Bien y... quería pedirte que me echaras una mano preparando la comida- eran las únicas cosas que se le habían ocurrido para sacarlo de la habitación ya que apenas lo conocía. Snape lo miro enarcando una ceja.

-No. Yo me ocuparé de las cenas.

-Am...¿te sientes incómodo con nosotros?-dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Snape, aunque no lo dejó ver- Si es así quería disculparme-Snape lo miró con una sonrisa burlona-. Yo nunca participé directamente en ninguna broma pero tampoco impedí nada y más siendo prefecto, así que quería disculparme y aligerar el ambiente- dijo Remus algo nervioso mirando a Snape a los ojos. Pero él ni se inmutó.

-Participaste en una directamente, más que ninguno así que no olvido que eres un lobo en piel de cordero. Tus disculpas no me sirven- sentenció.

-Ya sabes que fue cosa de Sirius, no sabía nada y ya me disculpé por eso.

-Siempre es cosa de Black- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Si no tienes nada más que decir, te pido que salgas del cuarto- dijo Snape fríamente. Remus obedeció, había agotado todas sus ideas sin éxito.

Black llevaba media tarde acompañando a Snape. Para su sorpresa no se había reunido con mortífagos ni gente extraña al menos a simple vista. Primero habían ido a la lechucería donde estuvieron bastante tiempo, porque Snape no hacía más que sacar pequeños paquetes, cada uno con una dirección diferente. Cuando Black le preguntó simplemente le dijo que eran pociones. Después habían ido a una librería dónde habían estado más tiempo del que Black consideraba humanamente posible. En todo ese tiempo Snape había estado leyendo libros y cada vez que Black le preguntaba eran sobre pociones.

Severus se extrañaba de que Black hubiese decidido ir con él y desconocía sus motivos, aunque tenía sus sospechas. Tenía que reconocer que se había portado bastante bien, no le había molestado como siempre hacía y únicamente había hecho un par de preguntas absurdas. El resto del tiempo habían permanecido en un silencio tan incómodo que se podía palpar en el aire. Incluso leyendo los libros se sentía extraño con él mirándolo de cerca y asomándose para ver que leía.

Ahora estaban yendo a un banco muggle para ingresar un poco de dinero en la cuenta de Eileen y Black que estaba tan concentrado en seguir a Snape y vigilarlo por si hacía algo sospechoso recién se acordaba del objetivo principal de acompañarlo. Tenía que actuar rápido o se ganaría otro discurso de Remus.

 _-Snape queríamos comentarte algo- dijo Remus cuando Snape se levantaba de su silla al terminar de comer- siéntate un momento._

 _-¿Qué queréis?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Sabes que Lily viene mucho por aquí, ¿no?- Severus lo miraba sin intender- y por eso James suele pasarse por aquí._

 _-Así que, ¿está celoso o algo? ¿Quiere que le diga que no venga o que no la vea?- preguntó malhumorado, siempre era lo mismo con ellos._

 _-Cornamenta se quiere mudar aquí- soltó Black sin irse por las ramas. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada porque eso no era en lo que habían quedado. Ambos contemplaron la cara de Snape pero se mostró impasible._

 _-¿Y? ¿Queréis que prepare una fiesta de bienvenida?_

 _-No, cómo vives aquí queríamos saber que piensas._

 _-En realidad lo quiere saber él, a mi me trae sin cuidado-dijo ganándose un codazo de Remus._

 _-Bien- dijo fríamente y se fue._

 _Los otros dos se quedaron mirándose en la mesa y Black podía ver que Remus no estaba muy contento._

 _-¿Bien? ¿Qué significa bien? Obviamente no piensa eso- dijo Black incrédulo-¿No te parece extraño?_

 _-Te dije que lleva días así. Fui a hablar con él el otro día y lo único que conseguí es que haga las cenas._

 _-Ah, así que eso fue cosa tuya. Espera, ¿Hablaste con él?- preguntó sorprendido._

 _-Si, y ni siquiera le pedí que lo hiciera pero de alguna forma terminó así. No parecía enfadado conmigo, al menos no más de lo normal. Deberías hablar con él._

 _-¿Crees que es culpa mía? Yo no he hecho nada- dijo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Remus, a lo que Black puso cara de cachorrito._

 _-Llevas molestándole desde que llegó, eso no es "no hacer nada"_

 _-¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre lo hemos hecho- Remus iba a protestar pero Black no le dejó- Sino le gusta se puede ir, la puerta la tiene abierta- dijo elevando la voz pero Remus lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza._

 _-Habla con él Sirius, pregúntale que le pasa y que opina de todo esto._

 _-No pienso decirle que no a James por Quejicus, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Remus asintió.- Bien, hablaré con él si te sientes mejor, pero no prometo nada._

Black al salir del banco le había pedido a Snape que fuera con él a un restaurante con la escusa de que tenía hambre y que si iban directamente a casa se saltarían la hora de cenar.A pesar de que Snape había dicho que no, un rugido proveniente de su estómago protestó ante su decisión. Al final, de mala gana había accedido con la condición de que él pagara, ganándose una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Black, que probablemente tardaría en olvidar.

Black estaba dándole vueltas a la comida mientras intentaba averiguar cómo sacar el tema. Se lo había prometido en cierta forma a Remus pero él nunca había sido bueno en estas cosas. Iría al grano, cuanto antes mejor.

-Snivellus- dijo para llamar su atención.

-No me llames así.

-Lo que sea, el otro día te fuiste sin contestarnos- Snape lo miraba confundido- me refiero a lo de James- y al pronunciar su nombre Sirius pudo observar que su expresión se endurecía.

-No tienes que pedirme permiso Black- siseó.

-Y no lo hago, pero queremos saber tu opinión-dijo aunque en realidad al único que le interesaba era a Remus.

-Sois dos contra uno y yo no tengo voz ni voto, ¿recuerdas?- dijo fríamente mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado, eso último le había descolocado.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- insistió pero Snape no dijo nada- ¿De verdad lo piensas?- se sentía extrañamente confuso.

-Tu mismo lo dejaste claro el segundo día que me mudé- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Yo?-preguntó más para si mismo que para él, quien ya se estaba yendo. Pero la respuesta acudió a él clara como el agua. La primera visita de James y Lily, Remus se lo había reprochado. Pero no podía ser eso, era una tontería y Black se negaba a creerlo.

Salió del establecimiento y alcanzó a Snape quien estaba cruzando ya la calle. Lo había estado llamando pero le había ignorado.

-Snivellus, te he dicho que me esperes- dijo cogiéndole del brazo y él se lo quitó de encima de una sacudida.

-Y yo te he dicho que no me llames así- dijo hecho una furia y Black puso los ojos en blanco, lo que no ayudó a la situación.

-¿Estás así por eso? ¿Por lo que dije cuando vino James?

-No te des tantos aires- mintió sin mirarle pero una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Black.

-Así que es por eso. Remus también dijo que desde ese día no se te ve por casa, ¿también fue por eso?

-Que más te da.

Snape se había dirigido a un callejón donde no hubiese nadie. Él había dado la conversación por terminada desde que había salido del restaurante. Cuando Sirius cogió el brazo de Snape pudo sentir el estirón de la desaparición. Habían llegado a su cuarto.

-Siempre eres así, nunca dices nada. Se que no quieres que venga pero no te atreves a decirlo, eres un cobarde.

-¿Para qué? ¿Si te digo que no quiero que venga vas a echarme?

-¿Qué? No te voy a echar- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿A no? Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes de haberme ofrecido un cuarto? Se qué estás buscando la mínima excusa para echarme. Después de todo has venido a ver si me reunía con algún mortífago y si algo no me gusta tengo la puerta abierta para irme, ¿no?- Preguntó con suspicacia.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- preguntó elevando el tono.

-No hace falta, Potter y tu sois unos escandalosos. Solo hay que suma para saber tus motivaciones- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Y dime, ¿te has unido a ellos?- preguntó seriamente agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Acaso vas a creer lo que te diga?- preguntó con sorna.

-No lo se- contestó sinceramente.

-No, no lo he hecho- dijo mirándole a los ojos nuevamente.

-Bien, entonces no te voy a echar- y Snape soltó un bufido de incredulidad mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Pero James se mudará en un par de días- Snape bajó la mirada y se ocultó tras su pelo, intentando contener los nervios que eso le producía.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso cuando menciono su nombre?- preguntó con la ceja enarcada -¿Le tienes miedo?- y una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios. Le resultaba divertida la situación.

-Si, lo tengo ¿contento?-Sirius se sorprendió, esperaba su evasiva habitual y no una respuesta- Puedo soportar tus estupideces pero ese es mi límite, me niego a soportar lo mismo de Hogwarts- Snape se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda- Así que sí, tengo miedo. Ya puedes decírselo a quien quieras y burlarte, porque me pienso ir.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir? No tienes casa ni dinero-contestó antes siquiera de darse cuenta.

-No te incumbe- su voz se quebró en la última palabra y Snape solo esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Estás llorando?- dijo a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba.

Severus no lo había podido aguantar más, no era solo por este incidente aunque sin duda había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Toda la semana le estaba pasando factura justo en el peor momento posible.

Se sentía expuesto y arrinconado. Había querido desaparecerse para estar tranquilo en su cuarto y calmarse pero el estúpido de Black lo había seguido y no contento con eso había seguido presionándolo sin dejarle una vía de escape porque él estaba justo apoyado en la puerta, así que cuando sintió que no podía más lo único que había podido hacer era darle la espalda y esperar que se fuera sin notar nada.

Algo en el pecho de Black se movió al forzar a Snape a girarse y ver sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas que intentaba ocultar con su brazo. Sabía que había llorado cuando se fue su madre porque le vio los ojos rojos pero era la primera vez que veía cómo las lágrimas caían de aquellos ojos profundos y negros. Demostrándole otra vez que no era de piedra y que igual que todos tenía un límite. Sirius empezó a preguntarse cosas como: "¿Habrá llorado alguna vez por mi culpa?", "¿Lo habrá hecho delante de Malfoy, Lily o mi hermano?" o "¿Cuántas veces lo habrá hecho y no lo hemos sabido?"

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó intentando comprender mientras le apartaba las manos de la cara.

Otra vez silencio. Solo se escuchaban pequeños gimoteos.

-¿Es por qué James se va a mudar?- seguía sin recibir respuesta- Se que te gusta estar solo y no es que no entienda que quieras estar tranquilo en tu casa. Si eso es lo que te preocupa podemos hacer unas normas de convivencia si quieres. Ya lo había hablado con Remus.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora es mi casa?

-¿Todo es por aquello que dije? ¿Tanto te tomas las cosas a pecho Snivellus?

-¿Tu no lo harías? No hay día que no digas que soy un cero a la izquierda en este casa, que pinto menos que cualquier objeto decorativo y que soy un moroso- dijo entre lágrimas- ¿Y que haces tu? engrandecerte pisoteando mi dignidad, restregándome por la cara que no tengo donde caerme muerto. ¿Cómo te hubieses sentido si te lo hubiese dicho Potter cuando te mudaste con él? Se que es tu casa y te estoy agradecido por dejar que me quede cuando ni siquiera te caigo bien, por eso he intentado quitarme de vuestra vista y he aguantado toda esta mierda pero si voy a tener que multiplicar todo esto por dos cuando el estúpido de Potter se mude, prefiero irme. - Black se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando como Snape se enjugaba las lágrimas restantes que salían de sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Snivellus hablar tanto.- Sal del cuarto.- dijo al recobrar la compostura.

\- Si te molestaste por lo que dije, lo siento, no pretendía que sintieras que esta no era tu casa- y ahora era Snape el sorprendido, cuyos ojos empezaban a llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas- Si no te quisiera aquí ni siquiera te lo hubiese ofrecido y puede que no sea el mejor anfitrión pero...- dijo mirándole pero al ver sus ojos llorosos se puso nervioso- pero no llores, es incómodo- añadió rápidamente.

-¿Lo de las normas... era verdad?- susurró Severus tras unos segundos.

Sirius vio entonces que Snape tenía un aspecto más aniñado al tener los ojos ligeramente hinchados mientras intentaba ocultarse tras su pelo. Pero por una vez en su vida evitó reírse mordiéndose el carrillo y asintió.

-Voy a escribirle a James para informarle de todo- dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa- Y no llores Snape-dijo antes de salir. 

...

 _ **Este ha sido el capi más largo que escribo hasta ahora. Pensé en dividirlo en dos pero no me gustaba cómo quedaba partido. Aprovecho para agradeceros por todas vuestras interacciones, me alegra saber que hay personas interesadas en esta historia ^_^**_ _**Espero que el capi fuera de vuestro agrado.**_


	7. Capítulo 7

Sirius no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. De hecho, desde que Snape se había ido a vivir con ellos le costaba más conciliar el sueño, siempre terminaba pensando en él ya sea maquinando alguna broma o rememorando algo que había pasado durante el día. No obstante, esa noche había sido diferente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había reflexionado seriamente.

Desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos se sentía extraño. Primero, se había preocupado por él e incluso había querido llegar a protegerlo y cuidarlo cuando lo vio tan herido. Recordó entonces que cada vez que lo veía adolorido quería ir a maldecir a su padre. Luego, sentía algo por dentro que le hacía sentir incómodo cuando lo veía, lo que le llevaba a molestarle. Le gustaba hacerlo porque de esa forma abandonaba esa cara suya sin expresión y reaccionaba. Le gustaba ganarle y no es que Snape fuera malo, sabía que tenía un amplio conocimiento en Artes Oscuras pero siempre dudaba más que Black, y ahí era dónde fallaba. También procuraba estar presente cuando preparaba pociones porque le gustaba verlo cuando se recogía el pelo pero nuevamente algo dentro de él le llevaba a querer molestarlo. Pero sin duda después de lo de ayer se había sentido más extraño aún. Siempre había querido hacerle llorar pero cuando lo consiguió no le gustó, se sintió terriblemente incómodo y algo dentro de él le punzó. Había tenido el impulso de abrazarle cuando vio como se ocultaba mientras sus lágrimas caían. En ese momento lo había visto tan tierno y frágil... pero aún así Sirius se contuvo porque la situación y sus sentimientos en ese momento eran sumamente extraños y no los entendía. De hecho, aún no lo hacía.

Tanto James como Sirius habían deseado que Snape les temiese pero nunca habían conseguido otra cosa que miradas de odio y rencor. Por eso, cuando confesó que tenía miedo se sintió extraño porque algo dentro de él no quería que aquel chico le tuviese miedo, no quería haberlo conseguido. Pero aún así, cuando lo dijo, sintió que no los temía a ellos sino a la posible situación en sí, y eso lo animó porque eso sí podía manejarlo.

Sirius sentía que sus emociones estaban jugando con él. No se terminaban de decidir y eso lo hacía sentirse muy frustrado, lo que provocaba que descargase su frustración en Snape como de costumbre, porque hasta ahora lo que más aliviaba su estrés era eso, humillarlo. Sin embargo, últimamente aunque lo molestase, no se sentía satisfecho, cada vez se sentía más agotado.

Al final, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que sentía era culpa porque ¿que otra cosa podía ser? y cuando amaneció estaba decidido a librarse de ese sentimiento.

Sin embargo, la resolución de Black se vio algo frustrada. Severus llevaba evitando todo el día a Sirius. Después de haberse mostrado tan vulnerable ayer no sabía como darle la cara. Estaba seguro de que se lo iba a contar a Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, aunque a éste último no lo había visto desde el primer día que pisó esa casa. Por la mañana, se había levantado antes para desayunar solo y dejar preparándose unas pociones. También se había asegurado de dejarle una nota a Lupin en la nevera avisando de que comería fuera. Era consciente de que no iba a poder evitarlo siempre porque vivían juntos pero al menos hoy lo iba a hacer, mañana ya sería otro día.

Severus había recibido dos cartas: la de su madre y la de Regulus. Le había contado a su amigo los últimos acontecimientos y no tenía muy claro cual habría sido su reacción al enterarse de que estaba viviendo con su hermano. Por esa misma razón, había sido incapaz de decírselo a Malfoy. La respuesta de Regulus era breve, lo citaba en una cafetería muggle a la que habían ido un par de veces.

Le quedaba la carta de Eileen, siendo ésta la primera que le escribía desde que se habían separado. Snape había esperado a que fuese ella la que se pusiera en contacto con él y esperaba que así como él ella estuviese cumpliendo su promesa. Aún no la había leído, se sentía nervioso por saber cómo le estaría yendo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que consiguió calmar sus ánimos y con manos firmes empezó a desdoblar la carta.

 _Querido Sev,_

 _He conseguido un apartamento. No es muy grande y tampoco muy lujoso pero está bien, es suficiente para vivir cómodamente. Aún me siento culpable por haberte quitado tu dinero. Pienso devolvértelo. Quiero trabajar en una cafetería que hay cerca de casa, ya he hablado con el encargado y van a hacerme una entrevista. No te sientas mal, sabes que siempre he añorado trabajar._

 _¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? Me preocupa haberte dejado allí solo. Se que la señorita Evans, velará por ti como siempre ha hecho. Es una lástima que no la quieras esposar. Pero ya lo he aceptado. También me preocupa cómo te estén tratando, se que en el fondo eres un chico sensible, aunque no dejes que nadie lo vea. Cuídate._

 _Con cariño,_

 _tu madre, Eileen._

Al terminar de leerla soltó un suspiro de alivio. Su madre parecía estar haciéndolo bien e incluso se podría decir que estaba ilusionada. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, por las líneas de su madre y por la actitud que siempre le mostraba, sabía que todavía pensaba que era un niño pequeño, cómo si no pudiese cuidarse por sí mismo. Sin duda, no ayudaba el hecho de que le hubiese contado la mayoría de las cosas que le habían pasado durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts aunque con el tiempo se había hecho más reservado y desde 4º año apenas le contaba nada. De hecho, nunca fue capaz de contarle el incidente con Remus en la casa de los gritos. Aún así, sabía que Lily se había encargado de contarle ciertas cosas, aunque no sabía cuales. Ambas tenían muy buena relación. Así como él la tenía con los señores Evans.

-¿Qué problema tienes? Toca antes de entrar- dijo Severus cuando Black entró con una amplia sonrisa, interrumpiendo la contestación a su madre.

-¿Qué haces?

-Privado- contestó malhumorado.

-Oh, bueno, sea lo que sea puede esperar. Ven conmigo- dijo cogiéndole de la mano y levantándolo de la silla

-¿Qu-que estás haciendo?-dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos.

-¿No me digas que tienes vergüenza después de haber llorado como un bebe ayer?- y eso provocó que Snape se sonrojase brevemente, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Black.

Eran increíbles las sutiles diferencias que podían apreciarse en Snape si uno se esforzaba en prestarle atención. Eran fugaces pero ahí estaban. Black que nunca se había dado cuenta estaba empezando a verlas ahora.

-No me provoques-dijo mirándole a los ojos-¿Qué quieres?

-Integrarte. Te vienes conmigo y con los chicos al salón- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No- dijo zafándose de su agarre.

-Oh, vamos. O vienes por tu propio pie o te llevo levitando- dijo con su típica sonrisa maliciosa pero al notar cómo Snape se tensaba añadió- Era una broma, pero si es necesario te llevo arrastras.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya?- dijo enarcando una ceja desconfiado. Sabía que James estaba abajo y no quería que lo humillaran en medio del salón de "su casa".

-Ya te lo he dicho, voy a integrarte. Pasas demasiado tiempo en tu cuarto- y al terminar de decirlo sacó prácticamente arrastras a Snape mientras protestaba, dejando todas las frases inconclusas.

-No pinto nada allí-dijo finalmente mientras bajaban las escaleras, todavía yendo de la mano de Black.

Realmente cada fibra de su ser le decía que no debía seguir bajando esas escaleras, que debía quedarse en su cuarto. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, el miedo empezaba a formarse y su corazón latía desbocado, palpitándole en los oídos. Sensaciones que conocía muy bien de sus años en Hogwarts y eso no auguraba nunca nada bueno. Aunque cada una de esas cosas las ocultó y exteriormente no podía verse ninguna de ellas. Sin embargo, Black si pudo percibir como la piel del Slytherin se volvía cada vez más fría , como si de una serpiente de verdad se tratara. Y pudo apreciar también como martilleaba la sangre a través de su mano. Se imaginaba lo que debía estar pensando y lo miró de reojo pero no vio ningún cambio en él. Solo estaba el porte serio usual que conocía tan bien. Pero la sensación que tenía al tocar su mano y la que sus ojos le transmitían eran diferentes. Realmente lo ocultaba todo demasiado bien.

-Snape-dijo con un suspiro y el aludido se sorprendió nuevamente de que lo llamase por su apellido- solo vamos a hablar-dijo soltándole la mano mientras iban al salón.

Los allí presentes se quedaron congelados viendo como Snape entraba seguido de Sirius y cómo éste le hacía sentarse justo en el extremo derecho del sillón, sentándose Black a su lado y en frente de James y Remus. Snape por su parte se había sentado mirándolos fijamente, todavía desconfiado y en alerta, con una mano en su bolsillo apretando fuertemente la varita. Se sentía rodeado, como si fuera un cordero entre una manada de lobos. Snape se permitió mirar a Black, y al contrario del rostro perplejo de Lupin y Potter, él maldito estúpido estaba sonriendo con orgullo. Severus quería matarlo ahí mismo.

-¿Quieres café?- preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio.

-Capuccino.

-¿Canuto, por qué lo has traído?- preguntó James saliendo de su ensoñación y haciendo que Snape se tensara cuando lo miró.

-Vas a vivir aquí, así que ¿preparar la convivencia?-dijo con indiferencia.

-Íbamos a hablar de lo de Remus...

-A mi no me importa.-dijo dándole el capuccino a Snape- Sabe mi secreto y viviendo en la misma casa, es mejor que lo sepa por su seguridad-murmuró.

-La luna llena se acerca-aclaró Black.

-No estoy de acuerdo pero es tu decisión Lunático. ¿Qué sabemos de Colagusano?

-Nada aún pero siempre ha estado en esas noches, podremos contar con él- aseguró Black, confiando en su amigo.

Severus por su parte se sentía como un jarrón más escuchando la conversación. No era participe ni quería serlo y mucho menos tener algo que ver con la condición de Lupin. Lo único que quería era subir a su cuarto para librarse de la sensación de incomodidad que le recorría.

-Por razones obvias iremos al sótano y esta vez tendremos que comprar las cadenas.

-No te vamos a atar-dijo James-nuestra presencia te calma, será suficiente.

-James, mis padres lo hacen, no pasa nada.

-Tiene que haber otra opción-dijo exasperado.

-No la hay. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos un sauce boxeador, ni una casa de los gritos ni un bosque. Solo contamos con esta casa y un sótano, nada más- no podemos arriesgarnos a que me escape y me vean los vecinos-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- hay muggles cerca.

-¿Y si te vienes a mi casa?-preguntó Potter.

-No puedo exponer a tus padres a eso. Ya es bastante hacerlo con vosotros, por favor.

-¿Tu que piensas Snape?- preguntó Black pero por la mirada que le dio supo que hubiera preferido recibir un hechizo y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada delante de sus amigos.

-¿Las cadenas aguantan?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Normalmente-terció Remus- Nunca he salido del sótano de mis padres al menos- Snape asintió y volvió a enfocarse en su café.

-Está bien, usaremos las cadenas porque es la primera luna en esta casa. Estaremos contigo y si veo que no hacen falta, la próxima vez será a mi manera- Remus asintió- Y Snivellus, te quiero fuera de casa esa noche.

-No me pienso ir-dijo firme fulminándolo con los ojos- Se que pasáis las noches de alguna forma con él y no me interesa saber cómo. Así que, si no me molestas yo tampoco lo haré.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? ¿Tu, Snivellus?- dijo James levantándose del sofá y sacando su varita, lo que hizo que Snape se levantara como un resorte y sacase la suya, apretándola en la mano pero sin apuntarle.

El ambiente cada vez era más tenso. Severus se empezó a preparar para lo que venía. Sabía que si Potter empezaba el resto le iba a seguir. Siempre había sido así y no esperaba que fuera a cambiar. Miro a su alrededor de reojo, buscando algo que le pudiese servir pero sin apartar los ojos de Potter, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas disimuladas a Black, quien seguía sentado sin moverse. Su quietud lo ponía más nervioso.

-Cornamenta- dijo finalmente Black rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?- respondió sin apartar los ojos de Snape.

-Baja la varita-y esta vez recibió la atención de todos los presentes, cada uno más sorprendido que el anterior.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó incrédulo- ¿Primero le llamas por su apellido, le traes aquí y ahora esto? ¿Estás bajo el imperius?- Sirius negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces, que narices está pasando?

-Cálmate. Snape se quedará en su cuarto. No hay de que preocuparse- dijo Remus intercediendo por su amigo- Ya lo has oído, no quiere saber nada y dudo que se atreva a mirar en el sótano cuando se haya alzado la luna, ¿verdad?- Snape gruñó en respuesta y James bajó la varita pero aunque ambos se sentaron, Snape no dejó de sujetar la suya dentro del bolsillo y miraba desafiante a James.


	8. Capútulo 8

-Lily, no sabía que vendrías. Me temo que he quedado-dijo mirando a su amiga.

-No pasa nada. Me quedaré con los chicos. ¿Con quien te reúnes?

-Regulus-murmuró- ¿Y tú, has vuelto a venir con Potter?

-Nos encontramos en la puerta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cuídate Sev, nos vemos otro día- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. James se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir nada, pero su expresión lo dijo todo y Severus le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius decidió seguirlo en el mismo instante en el que escuchó que iba a reunirse con su hermano. No sabía que seguía manteniendo el contacto con él después de terminar Hogwarts y no es que no se fiara del Slytherin, estaba intentando confiar en él pero echaba de menos a su hermano, quería verle, saber que era de él. Nunca lo admitiría pero había sentido lo que eran los celos al ver como se llevaban bien.

Se transformó y salió sin que nadie lo viese. Su condición como animago era sumamente útil, podía seguir a Snape sin levantar sospechas ya que ni él ni Regulus sabían que era animago y menos aún un perro. Ser un perro era muy discreto. El ciervo de Cornamenta era muy bonito pero poco práctico.

Cuando salían por los terrenos de Hogwarts y se alejaban hacía algún poblado en noches de luna llena había tenido miedo de estar en los bosques por si aparecía algún cazador furtivo... desde que vio la película de Bambi por recomendación de Lily, no volvió a ser el mismo.

Por suerte, Severus y su hermano se habían sentado en la terraza de una cafetería, lo que le permitía escuchar todo sin acercarse demasiado. Aún así, se había ocultado detrás de un macetero grande y de vez en cuando se asomaba por encima del mismo para verlos.

-Me alegro de que ya no vivas con tu padre. Se te ve bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo más.

-Pero ahora vives con mi hermano...la situación se ha vuelto un poco irreal, ¿no te parece?-Severus soltó una risa seca- Se que tu padre era un imbécil pero aún así no se como aceptaste ir a vivir con ellos. ¿Te compensa? No se hasta que punto puede ser mejor-dijo algo preocupado.

-Compensa... por ahora al menos. No te voy a mentir, es difícil, aunque últimamente las cosas están mejorando- Regulus le miró confundido- Black por alguna razón ha dejado de molestarme e incluso me llama por mi apellido y no con esos motes denigrantes-su amigo le miraba sorprendido y Sirius se sintió orgulloso de él mismo, quizá su hermano lo viera con mejores ojos- De hecho, el otro día me protegió de Potter- Regulus escupió parte del batido- Escalofriante, lo se-dijo riéndose. Era la primera vez que Sirius escuchaba la risa despreocupada de Snape y era maravillosa. Verlo tan relajado era algo nuevo para él, sin estar a la defensiva o cauto.

-¿Seguimos hablando de mi hermano, no?- Severus asintió- Bueno eso te soluciona parte de la convivencia.

-No estoy tan seguro... James va a mudarse dentro de unos días y me preocupa. Black dijo que había acordado con Remus establecer unas normas de convivencia.

-Eso es bueno.

-Si pero Regulus, sabes tan bien como yo que las normas de Hogwarts no eran nada para ellos, ¿Qué van a suponer unas simples normas que impongan ellos mismos? Además, serán tres contra uno, claramente voy a salir perdiendo. Al final, tendré que hacer y soportar lo que quieran y no he salido de casa de mi padre para vivir lo mismo que estos 7 años.

-Tienes un punto en eso.

-Pero me estoy aferrando a lo que dijo para no hacer las maletas-murmuró Snape.

-Por cierto, mi madre os manda recuerdos a tu madre y a ti, se alegra de que salieseis de esa casa.

-Agradece su preocupación y dale saludos de mi parte.

Sirius se quedó mirando por arriba de la maceta con cara de confusión. Aunque fuera un perro cualquiera que pasara podría decir que ese perro estaba confuso o había recibido un golpe en la cabeza que lo había dejado atontado. Su madre era de esperar que supiera de Snape pero ¿cuando había conocido a la madre de éste? ¿Y cómo es que su madre sabía lo que pasaba en su casa y él recién se enteraba? Black no encontró la respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas y siguió espiando detrás del macetero gigante que había en la plaza.

Lo malo de ser un perro es que a veces llamaba la atención de los niños y se perdía parte de la conversación porque se abandonaba a las caricias de estos. Pero no podía negar que le encantaba que le rascasen detrás de las orejas. Era una sensación maravillosa.

-Pero no has venido solo por esto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Snape endureciendo su expresión. Regulus negó con la cabeza con una expresión triste- Te ha mandado él-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Te quiere con él ¿Lo has pensado bien?-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-La respuesta es la misma que para Mulciber y Avery o Lucius. Es algo que no puedo hacer por vosotros.

La conversación había tomado un tinte tan serio que incluso Black era capaz de percibirlo desde donde estaba. El cariz alegre y despreocupado de unos instantes había quedado atrás.

-Ya veo- dijo en un susurro.

-Regulus... deberías alejarte de eso ahora que puedes, aún no es tarde. Sabes que te hará lo mismo que a Lucius cuando le digas que no has cumplido.

-Mis padres cuentan conmigo, no puedo hacerles eso, lo sabes- Ambos suspiraron y quedaron en silencio- Hoy termina el plazo de todas formas.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pero no hizo falta que contestara, había sido por él. Era una pregunta tonta. Regulus lo supo también.

-¿Duele mucho?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio formado mirando a su amigo.

-Todo depende de quien lo haga. Sin duda los crucios de Mulciber y Avery fueron mucho peor al de Lucius.

-¿Qué es peor las bromas de los merodeadores o la imperdonable?- Snape vio la preocupación latente en los ojos de su amigo pero no podía ayudarle y tampoco se merecía que le mintiese. Sirius por su parte estaba consternado. Severus había recibido la maldición cruciatus más de una vez.

-El cruciatus es otro nivel, Regulus...

-Estoy jodido entonces- dijo intentando emular una sonrisa que acabó siendo una mueca- Voldemort será peor que esos tres- y Snape no pudo contradecir a su amigo, sabía por Lucius como se las gastaba.

Sirius por su parte sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Todo este tiempo estaba preocupado de que Snape fuese un mortífago y resulta que su hermano era uno de ellos, quien además intentaba convencer a su ahora compañero de piso a que se uniese. Sabía que estaba asustado, sentía el olor del miedo al estar en su forma perruna pero también parecía que era uno de ellos por culpa de sus padres. Quizá podría salvar a su hermano si hablaba con él. Tenía que poner en marcha un plan de emergencia, no podía dejarle aceptar la marca si aún no la tenía. Tendría que hablar con Snape aunque eso supiese admitir que lo había seguido. No podía darle la espalda en esto.

-Escúchame. Hay algo que hará que sea más indulgente. No te librará de pasar por eso pero será más rápido, con Lucius al menos lo fue- los ojos de Regulus brillaron en respuesta, esperanzados.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tendrás que apelar a que utilizaste cualquier medio para intentar convencerme. Él comprobará tu varita así que, tendrás que ejecutar en mi el cruciatus- dijo Snape y ambos Black se quedaron con la boca abierta, incapaces de creer lo que oían - y tendrás que hacerlo porque tienes que asegurarte de darle tus recuerdos. Se que aún no eres diestro en la oclumancia. Si ve dentro de ti estarás perdido.

-No puedo hacerte eso- replicó rápidamente.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudaros en esto. Aún así, vas a llevarte la peor parte- dijo mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos- Ten- dijo al entregarle dos frascos.

-¿Qué es esto...?- preguntó confundido antes de guardárselo.

-Desde lo de Mulciber y Avery siempre llevo un par de estos encima. Una te ayudará con los efectos secundarios de la maldición, la otra es para el dolor. Tómalas cuando nadie te vea.

-Lo justo es que la tomes tu, no puedo aceptarla, sería demasiado- dijo sacando nuevamente los frascos de su bolsillo.

-No seas estúpido Regulus, traigo más conmigo- mintió y Regulus le creyó , guardándolos de nuevo mientras sonreía algo avergonzado.

No le gustaba mentirle pero sabía que sino lo hacía no iba a llevárselas y no quería que su amigo lo pasara peor por su culpa, iba a hacérselo lo más llevadero posible. Al fin y al cabo, era como un hermano pequeño para él, de los pocos amigos que tenía en realidad. Y sabía desde hacia meses que era cuestión de tiempo que pasará por eso al estar bajo el "cuidado" de Voldemort. Tenía planeado hacerlo desde que mandaron a Lucius con la misma misión.

Black los siguió una calle hacia abajo para después virar por varias callejuelas. Sirius reconoció al instante dónde estaba, nunca se le olvidaría ese lugar. Era la Hilandera tan descuidada como la última vez. Black se dijo a sí mismo que iba a proteger a Snape y a su hermano si aparecía su "padre". Se fijó entonces que Snape miraba en cada callejón antes de adentrarse en ellos, probablemente en un intento de evitar encontrarse con él. Sin duda estaban siendo muy cautos. Finalmente, llegaron a un bosque que estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, dónde no había absolutamente nadie. De hecho, estaba más descuidado que la Hilandera. Black continuó siguiéndolos, negándose a creer lo que pretendían hacer.

Siguieron avanzando por un sendero cubierto por las hojas caídas de los arboles hasta alcanzar una enorme roca. En todo el camino no habían visto a nadie. Sirius bordeo el terreno hasta posicionarse delante se ellos, siendo cuidadoso de no pisar ninguna rama, evitando hacer ruido y se oculto detrás del tronco partido de un árbol. Y esperó a ver que ocurría, no veía a su hermano capaz de hacer tal cosa ni aún habiendo escuchado que era un mortífago.

-Aquí estará bien- dijo Severus mirando a Regulus- Cuando quieras- dijo extendiendo los brazos.

-No creo poder hacerlo y más estando desarmado.

-No vamos a intercambiar hechizos.

-Lo se, pero aún así...-Severus suspiró sacando su varita.

-Adelante-dijo Severus animándole- Estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que date prisa-Severus podía ver la reticencia en los ojos de su amigo. Así no iba a engañar a nadie.

-Crucio-y una pequeña chispa roja salió de la varita de Regulus quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Eso me ha hecho cosquillas- Y era verdad, no había sentido nada- Tienes que desearlo Regulus.

-Yo no soy así, esto me viene grande- y los ojos de Snape brillaron en malicia.

-Tienes razón. Te viene grande, igual que ser el heredero de los Black. Tu madre y tu padre lo saben y tu lo sabes- siseó.

-No es cierto- Severus bien sabía que era el punto débil de su amigo. Y Sirius sabía que lo estaba provocando como tantas veces había hecho con ellos. Era un as sacando de quicio a la gente.

-Lo es. Tu hermano sería capaz de hacer esto-Regulus negaba con la cabeza-¿Sabes por qué tu madre se enfadó tanto cuando se fue tu hermano? Porque sabía que se había ido el más capaz de los dos, que tu nunca estarías a su altura. Mira de lo que fue capaz sin tener los mismos principios- dijo con malicia mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, ella está orgullosa de mí- dijo con los puños apretados y Severus sabía que había conseguido su objetivo.

-Demuéstralo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La maldición le golpeó con fuerza e incapaz de sostenerse en pie cayó al suelo, soltando el agarre de su varita involuntariamente, evitando gritar. Sabía que si lo hacía Regulus correría hacía él y no serviría de nada. Sirius por su parte tuvo que contenerse de no salir corriendo. Su hermano lo había hecho, delante de sus ojos, su pequeño hermano. Y Snape, estaba tendido en el suelo, lo había visto caer de rodillas al instante, su rostro mostraba únicamente un ápice de dolor. Había escuchado que sin duda era la peor maldición por el dolor que producía y por lo poco que conocía a Snape sabía que ese dolor que sentía era mayor del que dejaba ver.

-¿Solo tienes eso? Eres débil- dijo cuando reunió las fuerzas y vio como Regulus seguía manteniendo la varita levantada hacía él, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Crucio- pronunció por segunda vez cuando a sus oídos llegó esa palabra que tantas veces le había escuchado decir a su madre.

Y esta vez Severus sintió como se quemaba por dentro, era como si sus venas transportasen un fuego que arrasaba por cada parte de su cuerpo consumiéndolo. Pero nuevamente no gritó, apretó tan fuerte sus dientes que rechinaron, solo se retorció quedándose sin aliento, mientras intentaba contener los temblores de su cuerpo.

Sirius iba a salir corriendo, tenía que llevar a Severus a San Mugo o a donde fuera y arrastrar a su hermano a casa para darle un gran discurso. ¿De verdad pensaba su hermano que era débil? Había notado como había reaccionado a esa palabra. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo, a sus oídos llegó la voz contenida, pausada y firme de Snape.

-Ve y dile a tu señor que no me uniré- y esa fue la señal que Regulus necesitó para volver en sí mismo y ver lo que había hecho realmente. Vio a su amigo tendido en el suelo con la cabeza levantada mirándole desafiante mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por los temblores. Quería ir con él y ayudarle pero no podía, tenía que irse rápidamente y confiar en que se tomaría inmediatamente las pociones tras su partida. Su amigo le perdonaría los cruciatus si servían de algo pero no si no lo hacían. Lo sabía muy bien. Y sin ser capaz de decir o hacer nada más se desapareció.

El grito de dolor contenido que soltó Severus cuando su amigo se fue retumbó en cada parte del bosque. Provocando la huida de las pocas aves que habían ocultas en el lugar. El gritó se le clavó a Sirius en el pecho como un puñal, helando todos y cada uno de sus huesos, provocándole una expresión de terror. Había sido corto pero intenso. Sirius sabía que había estado ocultando el dolor pero escuchar como salía de él sin contención fue sumamente desgarrador, cómo si fuera el grito de alguien siendo despellejado.


	9. Capítulo 9

El grito le había quitado el poco aire que tenía y ahora su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras tomaba bocadas de aire, intentando con ellas llenar sus pulmones. Pero no era suficiente, el dolor sin mitigar consumía el poco aire que conseguía reunir, como si sirviese para alimentar las llamas que habían en su interior. El estúpido de Regulus con su complejo de inferioridad había hecho bien su trabajo, eso le serviría a su señor. Era lo único que ahora mismo lo consolaba.

Con las manos temblorosas intentó alcanzar su varita que minutos antes había rodado por la superficie del suelo tras soltarla involutariamente sus manos, yendo lejos de su alcance. La necesitaba para aparecerse y poder tomar así una poción para el dolor y preparar la que calmaría los efectos secundarios del cruciatus. Era incapaz de hacer nada con su cuerpo así. Con Lucius había tenido más tiempo y había podido preparar todo pero el bonachón de Regulus había sido incapaz de alertarle por lo que le había sucedido en las últimas semanas y él había tenido que darle los suministros que llevaba encima. Sin duda, la situación era equiparable a la de Mulciber y Avery.

Severus vio como un enorme perro negro corría hacía él y cogía su varita entre sus dientes.

-Suel-suelta esso- dijo entre dientes.

Severus pensaba que tenía la peor suerte de su vida, ahora un chucho había robado su varita, pensando que era un palo sin importancia. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Probablemente la palabra intentar era demasiado grande para lo que había conseguido, apenas había movido un músculo. Pero sin duda creyó que el cruciatus había dañado algún área cerebral cuando vio que el enorme perro que tenía delante tomaba la forma de un cuerpo humano.

-¿¡Black?!-consiguió articular claramente, llevándose nuevamente el poco aire que tenía y luchando por tomar nuevas bocanadas.

-¿Dónde tienes las pociones?- dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado buscando frenéticamente en todos los bolsillos de su chaqueta- ¿Cuál de éstas es?- dijo sacando un par de frascos.

-Ninguna-dijo en voz queda-no tengo-terminó de decir, cavilando cuanto sabría Black.

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Black. Sabía que Snape estaba en agonía, aunque desde que lo había visto tomar su verdadera forma sus facciones habían ocultado parte del dolor que había visto. Sin dudarlo un segundo cogió su cuerpo tembloroso y se apareció en el salón de su casa, sin acordarse hasta que vio a los presentes de que justó ahí estaban Lily y sus amigos.

Snape se bajó de un salto de los brazos de Black al verlos y no supo como había conseguido mantenerse en pie pero cubrió perfectamente todo rastro de dolor y únicamente sus manos temblaban, las cuales ocultó tras su espalda con rapidez. Los presentes los miraban embobados pues él sabía que la situación podría perfectamente malentenderse, al fin y al cabo había llegado en sus brazos.

-Canuto, ¿Qué hacías con Snivellus?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiéndose traicionado.

-No le llames así- Black fue incapaz de controlarse después de lo que había visto y prácticamente gruñó a su amigo, quien retrocedió al escucharle.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión y la pelea entre esos dos intentó escabullirse y subir a su cuarto para tomar la poción. Las llamas de su interior iban apagándose lentamente pero sabía que sino tomaba nada el dolor tardaría en desaparecer horas.

-Levicorpus-pronunció Sirius hacia Snape al ver como salía por la puerta del salón.

-Black, cálmate-dijo Remus, intentando comprender que pasaba.

-Bájame-siseó pero fue lanzado al sofá al mismo tiempo que un liberacorpus era lanzado.

-O te quedas ahí quieto o te juro que del demaius que te voy a lanzar no vas a levantarte en una semana- dijo amenazante mientras le apuntaba con la varita. Severus gimió de dolor.

-Le has hecho daño- replicó Lily acercándose a su amigo, al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que temblaba.

-¿Le he hecho daño? El estúpido ya estaba así- dijo bajando su varita- ¿Dónde las tienes?

-Bolsa de la puerta. Coge también el último libro del tercer estante- contestó sabiendo a que se refería.

-Ve Remus- y el aludido fue sin hacer preguntas.

Solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Severus y algún que otro quejido de dolor que se escapaban de sus labios pálidos y temblorosos. Cada vez eran más conscientes de sus temblores y de su estado en general, pero únicamente Black sabía lo que pasaba. James no se atrevió a decir nada más y nadie dijo nada hasta que Remus regresó con el libro y la bolsa en sus manos. Sirius agarró la bolsa y rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, lanzo la bolsa al otro sofá y acercó la poción a los labios de Snape, quien la ingirió rápidamente cerrando los ojos, sin hacer una mueca de disgusto por el sabor. Todos esperaron hasta que hiciera efecto la poción. Lily que no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón pensaba hacerles un interrogatorio, siendo apenas incapaz de contenerse al ver así a su amigo. Black por su parte estaba irascible y se había sentado en el borde del sillón en el que estaba Snape, Remus intentó tranquilizarlo pero con una sola mirada de éste desistió en su intento.

-Página 338- fue lo primero que dijo Snape al sentir cómo recuperaba el aire por completo y el dolor apenas era un atisbo de lo que había sido.

Lily cogió el libro y llegó a la página en menos de un segundo, intentando comprender lo que sus ojos leían.

-Pero esto...esto es para los efectos del cruciatus- dijo furiosa- TU me has mentido otra vez.

-No lo he hecho- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Me dijiste que no te habías unido a ellos-Severus intentó protestar pero no le dejó- Y hace unas horas dijiste que ibas a reunirte con Regulus, así que dime ¿Quién ha sido?

-No lo se.

-Sev, o me cuentas lo que ha pasado y quien ha sido o ya no voy a poder seguir con esto, otra mentira como esta no- dijo seriamente.

-No puedo.

-Fue mi hermano- soltó Black incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo lo que estaba viendo. Snape ya había hecho suficiente por su hermano, el mismo había sido testigo. No iba a dejar que sacrificara más, su hermano era estúpido.

-¡Black!- dijo Snape agarrándole del cuello de la camisa. Pero apenas lo consiguió sus manos se abrieron involuntariamente, temblando, incapaces de responderle como quería.

-Esto va a tardar un par de horas en prepararse lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily más calmada, percibiendo que había un trasfondo mayor. Severus asintió.

-Haz una incisión vertical en las raíces, no las cortes del todo- dijo antes de que Lily fuese a recoger lo que necesitaba.

-Canuto, ya es hora de que expliques lo que ha ocurrido- Snape lanzó un gruñido como protesta pero Black lo amenazó con dejarle inconsciente.

-Prometerme que nada saldrá de esta sala-todos asintieron- Seguí a Snape porque sabía que iba a reunirse con mi hermano y ya sabéis que le hecho de menos, quería saber si estaba bien así que los seguí- Snape lo fulminaba con la mirada- Mi hermano le pidió que se uniese a los mortífagos- todos parecían querer apuntar a Snape con su varita, conocían el rito de iniciación y tenía los síntomas- pero lo rechazó.

-¿Entonces no eres uno de ellos?- preguntó James incrédulo.

-¿Cuántas veces hace falta que te lo diga para que lo entiendas, Potter?

-Snape acabó así por intentar ayudar a mi hermano- Continúo Black, acallando la discusión que iban a empezar-. Todo fue un plan que hicieron, yo mismo lo vi. Pero quiero creer que mi hermano está con él por culpa de mis padres. Tengo que ayudarle.

-Lo haremos- contestó Potter.

-Ilumínanos si sabes como-bufó Snape- No quiere huir.

Black vio el esfuerzo que hacia Snape por intentar contener los temblores, al tocar su mano la notó fría y vio como un sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente. Estaba seguro de que ya no debía sentir dolor pero los temblores no cesaban. No podía pedirle mantener la conversación que quería, tendría que esperar para sacarle la información que necesitaba.

Black se convirtió en su forma animaga bajo el grito ahogado de sus amigos y se acurrucó en el sofá con Snape apoyando su cabeza y sus patas delanteras en su pecho, intentando transmitirle calor y calma al mismo tiempo que ayudarle a controlar sus espasmos.

-Ya lo sabía-fue lo único que dijo Snape a los presentes antes de colocar una mano en la cabeza de Black para a continuación darle unas palmaditas temblorosas en el lomo.

Severus estaba enfadado con Black por haberlo seguido y con el mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Pero estaba infinitamente agradecido por la ayuda que le había prestado en el bosque, sin él sabía que habría tardado en llegar a su cuarto muchísimo más tiempo. Incluso ese pequeño gesto perruno le estaba haciendo entrar en calor, quedándose profundamente dormido a pesar de los espasmos que todavía permanecían en su cuerpo. Era increíble que Black se estuviese convirtiendo en unas de las personas por las que más se sentía agradecido. Si se lo hubiesen dicho hacía unas semanas los habría techado de locos, incapaz de imaginarlo.

Severus se despertó en su cuarto. Por la luz que entraba por la ventana sabía que era de día. No recordaba haber regresado a su habitación pero sí lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se sentía agotado pero al levantar su mano apreció que ya no temblaba. Lily debía de haberle dado la poción aunque no lo recordase. Intentó reclinarse pero no pudo, miro hacia abajo y vio la mitad de un cuerpo peludo encima de él. Intentó salir de debajo pero no lo consiguió, probó a empujarlo pero no se movió. Severus resopló, preguntándose quien le había dado permiso para dormir en su cama. Por mucho que le hubiese ayudado se estaba tomando muchas confianzas.

-Black- en cuanto lo dijo una cabeza peluda con ojos ónix se levantó mirándolo.

Rápidamente empezó a darle lengüetazos por toda la cara moviendo la cola de un lado para el otro. Por mucho que le decía que parara no lo hacía. Una risa escapó de sus labios cuando le dio un lametón en la oreja.

-Suficiente- dijo Severus con tono serio mientras lo apartaba, incorporándose en la cama.

Sirius emitió un gimoteo en respuesta y recuperó su forma. Se desperezo estirándose completamente ya que tenia agarrotados algunos músculos por haber estado tanto tiempo en su forma animaga. Severus le miraba fijamente.

-¿Ya estás bien?- preguntó Black con clara preocupación. Severus rodó los ojos-

-Empiezo a creer que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza Black- El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada indignado- Los músculos estarán adoloridos unos días cómo si fueran agujetas- explicó.

-Yo nunca he tenido-dijo orgulloso y ante la mirada de Snape añadió- no voy a mentir si es verdad-y Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como chucho eres más agradable-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-Snape enarcó una ceja, confuso- Ya sabes... soy un animago ilegal. Tengo que saber si voy a tener que pasarme por un perro callejero.

-Eso suena bien- ante la expresión dolida de Black añadió- No voy a denunciarte ni decírselo a nadie- Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar- Siempre te ha gustado chivarte de este tipo de cosas para que nos expulsen.

-Y tu siempre me humillabas y te burlabas de mi junto con tus amigos- dijo con expresión seria y el rencor brillando claramente en los ojos.

-Lo siento por eso- dijo sin apartar la mirada de él- No te voy a dar ninguna excusa porque se que no las quieres, tampoco son buenas- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero quiero compensar lo que hice y que estés más cómodo aquí.

-¿Quieres compensar 7 años de burlas y desprecios y un intento de asesinato? Te deseo suerte.

-Eso mismo pero la suerte no me hace falta- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 _ ****Se suponía que este capítulo tardaría un par de días en estar listo pero hoy tuve la defensa de mi tesis, estaba nerviosa y escribir me ayudó a relajarme y abstraerme. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado :)  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro con Regulus. Desde entonces Black seguía a Snape por toda la casa, parecía un perrito faldero. No tenía límites y lo perseguía incluso hasta su cuarto, más de una vez se vio expulsado a punta de varita con varios hechizos. A Black le daba igual y seguía haciendo lo mismo, por lo que empezó a bloquear la puerta pero conseguía entrar con un simple _alohomora_ , lo cual irritaba excesivamente a Snape, más de lo que quisiera admitir. Su última medida había sido cerrarla y ponerle numerosas protecciones. Aunque ni siquiera eso funcionaba del todo porque cuando Black se lo proponía entraba con amenazas tan surrealistas como derribar la puerta o hacer un boquete en la pared. Y por si fuera poco, se veía obligado a estar en el Salón cada vez que iba James.

Al menos, parte de las hostilidades se habían reducido con él al no encerrarse con Lily en su cuarto pero era inevitable que acabasen peleando casi todas las veces. Cuando estaba Lily se ponía con gran facilidad celoso y cuando no estaba, encontraba cualquier escusa para amenazarle, aunque gracias a Lily y Black, nunca iba a mayores. El que más contento estaba con todo esto era Remus, quien ahora se podía relajar cada vez que se reunían porque Sirius era su aliado a la hora de contener a James. Así mismo, Remus aprovechaba las reuniones para mejorar su relación con Snape, con el que cada vez hablaba más y a quien había empezado a apreciar, aunque siempre hablaban de cosas intrascendentales.

Con todo ello Sirius había conseguido que Snape pasara más tiempo fuera de su cuarto y de que avisara incluso cuando iba a salir aunque no dijese a dónde. Por eso, ahora sobre las 4 de la tarde acostumbraba a estar en un sillón del salón leyendo. Black solía sentarse enfrente suyo en el otro sofá mirándole pero no tardaba en empezar a hacerle preguntas de todo tipo a las cuales respondía normalmente con gruñidos de frustración hasta que decidía irse a su cuarto.

De hecho, no llevaría ni 20 minutos leyendo cuando la voz de Sirius llegó a sus oídos, crispando sus nervios.

-Snape, ¿que champú usas?- Soltó Black de pronto. Snape frunció el ceño en respuesta- Es que tienes el pelo grasiento pero se que te bañas a menudo- explicó.

Severus soltó un gruñido y volvió a centrarse en su libro sin prestarle atención.

-¿Te has molestado?

-No.

-¿No te has molestado?

-No.

-¿Y enfadado?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No.- Y Black soltó una carcajada mientras Severus se maldecía por caer en su estúpido juego.

-No te estaba tomando el pelo. Lo preguntaba por curiosidad- Snape lo miró fijamente y no vio burla en sus ojos, así que suspiró.

-Solo es apariencia.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- preguntó levantándose sin esperar una respuesta.

-Haz lo que quieras-contestó observando el comportamiento de Black, cada vez lo entendía menos.

-Vaya, tienes razón-Snape sonrió con suficiencia- ¿Has probado a cambiar de champú?- Snape bufó molesto.

-Cualquier cosa que digas ya lo he hecho, es por las pociones idiota- Black asintió con la cabeza asombrado.

-¿Por eso te recoges el pelo ahora?- Severus asintió- ¿Por qué no lo hacías en clases?

-Porque no- sentenció.

Black sabía que no iba a sacarle una respuesta y que cada vez se removía en el asiento más inquieto. Así que pensó en otra cosa que quisiera saber y aún no le hubiese preguntado. La verdad es que hasta ahora Snape no le daba mucha conversación, rara vez le respondía con algo que no fueran monosílabos o gruñidos y estaba seguro que si por él fuera ni siquiera hablarían. De hecho, hablaban más cuando discutían que ahora que intentaba conocerle, se preguntaba si estaría yendo por el buen camino o empeorando más las cosas.

-¡Ah! Aún no me contaste lo del voto de confianza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confuso apartando la mirada del libro.

-Dijiste que me dabas una segunda oportunidad y que no lo estropeara otra vez o algo así. Bien, ¿cuál fue la primera?

-No tiene importancia.

-Pero quiero saberlo- protestó haciendo un puchero.

-Piensa-siseó.

-Ya lo hice, pero no lo se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Al no ser que sea aquel que le das a una persona por el simple hecho de conocerla.

-Obviamente no- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nunca nos llevamos bien, no se que puede ser. Dímelo.

-No.

-¿Me mentiste?

-No.

Cansado de esa discusión sin sentido cogió su libro dispuesto a marcharse. Quería estar un rato solo tranquilo antes de que llegara James con Lily y verse obligado a aguantar conversaciones que no quería, así como las estupideces de James. Pero cuando iba a subir por las escaleras vio a una lechuza volando hacia él rápidamente, la cual dejó caer una carta en su mano. Era un vociferador. Con manos temblorosas le dio la vuelta y vio que sus peores sospechas se confirmaban, era de Lucius Malfoy.

Black que había escuchado a Snape maldecir había ido donde estaba para ver que le pasaba. Cuando vio lo que sostenía en sus manos no pudo evitar acercarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ábrela, al final explotará igual- Severus se tensó.

La carta finalmente acabó explotando y llenó la sala con una voz pausada pero firme, con un tono amenazante que ponía los pelos de punta.

 _Severus Snape Prince imagino que sabrás mi sorpresa al saber por terceros que no estás viviendo con tus padres sino en el segundo peor sitio en el que podrías meterte ¿Eres imbécil? Imagino que sabrás también la sorpresa que me llevé cuando nuestro querido Regulus me visitó temblando y llorando. Fallé al suponer que se debía al trato recibido por el Lord y el fracaso de su misión por lo que cómo sabrás mi sorpresa aumentó al saber que TE HABÍA DEJADO EN UN BOSQUE SOLO DESPUÉS DE PERDER EL CONTROL Y LANZAR LA MALDICIÓN CRUCIATUS y sin saber nada de ti días después. Me pregunto Severus si no eres un poco masoquista para hacer la misma estupidez dos veces. Si tanto quieres un crucio, pídemelo. Te estaré visitando en tu nueva casa en cuanto termine unos asuntos con Narcisa, más te vale esperarme con un té. Escribe al inepto de Regulus sino lo has hecho._

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- dijo Snape con el rostro pálido segundos después de que la carta se desintegrara. Black a su lado se tronchaba de risa, viendo caer la fachada de Snape.

Remus en algún punto había salido de su cuarto al escuchar el vociferador y estaba al pie de las escaleras observándolo todo.

-¿Ese era Malfoy?

-Si- respondió Sirius todavía riéndose.- Creo que alguien está en problemas.

-¿No le habías contado que vivías aquí?

-Por razones obvias no. Tu hermano tiene una bocota muy grande- dijo enfurecido a Black.

-A mi no me mires, lo conoces tu más que yo- dijo parando su risa en seco.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?

-Conociéndole, antes de lo que quisiera- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Y cómo quiere que le esperes con un té sino sabes cuando va a venir?- preguntó con la ceja enarcada Black.

-Para intimidar.

James había ido a recoger a Lily como todos los miércoles a la 13:30. Se había vuelto una costumbre desde que Snape se había quedado en ese apartamento. Al principio empezó como algo esporádico pero Lily encontró que a solas James era menos Potter y más él mismo. Encontró que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Todos los miércoles la llevaba a un restaurante italiano cerca de su casa. Había tantos platos diferentes que creía que nunca podría probarlos todos. Los empleados ya los conocían y se aseguraban de reservarles la mesa del fondo del segundo piso.

El lugar tenía los techos altos como si de una catedral se tratara, las paredes rústicas de un tono grisáceo como si fuera un castillo medieval. Las mesas y sillas de un color caoba resaltaban bajo las luces de los apliques de la pared. Le gustaba el contraste que hacía en la mesa el pequeño mantel blanco con ribetes grises. La primera vez que había ido se había quedado con la boca abierta, aún lo hacía, era imposible acostumbrarse a ese lugar tan hermoso. Tenía que reconocerle al orgulloso James que tenía buen gusto, pero nunca se lo había dicho ni se lo diría para que no se le subiera a la cabeza.

-¿Vas a aceptar salir hoy conmigo?-preguntó James con cara de pena.

-La respuesta es la misma de siempre ¿No te cansas de preguntármelo?- James negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo preguntaré cada miércoles a la misma hora hasta que aceptes- dijo con orgullo y a Lily aunque no quiso se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Demasiada confianza tienes- dijo riéndose- quizá si fueras más educado con Sev podría...

-¿Otra vez Snivellus?- dijo interrumpiéndola y ganándose una mirada de reproche.

-Ves, odio cuando eres así- dijo exasperada- tienes dos lados.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que te insultó?- dijo aprovechando para meter cizaña.

-Claro que no-bufó- pero se disculpó aún cuando no quiso ni decirlo, en eso es mejor que tú- sentenció- y pobre de ti como le hagas algo cuando te mudes- James tragó saliva.

-Intentaré comportarme- dijo para aplacar el enfado de su pelirroja y Lily sonrió satisfecha. Había aprendido a manejarlo.

La verdad es que Lily quería a James desde hacía tiempo aunque no se lo dijese ni aceptase salir con él. El motivo era claro, su amigo Severus y la mala relación que tenía con él y sus amigos. El hecho de que le gustase James era un secreto que no le había confesado a nadie. Sabía que Severus lo entendería y la apoyaría a pesar de todo pero ella no quería eso, no podía hacerle eso después de todo.

Años atrás incluso había intentado olvidarle pero no había podido, el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca de ella en Hogwarts lo hacía imposible, ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que ves todos los días? Así que al final había decidido seguir queriéndole en secreto. Solo si James cambiaba, sería capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos. No solo por Sev sino por ella misma también, por mucho que le gustara no podía salir con alguien tan inmaduro como él, a veces no podía ver nada más que un simple matón.

Siempre había creído que James nunca podría cambiar pero últimamente había visto sutiles cambios, le había ayudado y había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para su amigo cuando lo sacó de esa casa. Ese mismo día también cambió un poco su opinión sobre Black, podía decir que ambos estaban preocupados aunque ninguno lo quisiera mostrar por su orgullo. Fue entonces cuando aceptó quedar con él, pensaba recompensarle por cada pequeño paso que diera y quien sabe si algún día podrían ser algo más.

-James, una pregunta, ¿Sirius tiene pareja?-el aludido se atragantó con la comida.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Es por una amiga.

-Oh, no, a mi no me vas a engañar con el típico truco de la amiga de la amiga.

-No seas tonto, es por una amiga.

-¿Entonces no te gusta Canuto?

-Claro que no- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Creo que no, al menos no me ha comentado nada-Lily asintió en respuesta.

-También hay algo que me he preguntado siempre. Y antes de que digas nada, no, no me gusta Remus, es curiosidad. ¿Le gustan los chicos? Nunca lo he visto con pareja.

-Bien, pues no lo se- Lily iba a protestar cuando James continuó- La verdad es que del único del que estoy seguro es de Colagusano. Le gustan demasiado las mujeres, si vieras todas las revis...-se calló al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se aclaró la garganta.- Lunático es un misterio totalmente, nunca que yo sepa ha salido con alguien y si le preguntas te dirá que el amor no es para él- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confusa.

-No puedo darte más detalles sobre eso, pero en mi opinión es algo absurdo. Y en cuanto a Canuto bien... solo ha estado con mujeres que yo sepa pero es un alma libre, a veces guiñaba ojos a algunos de nuestra torre y no se hasta que punto era una pantomima o no- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- de cualquier forma no es algo que me importe.

-A ninguno os gusta mucho comprometeros, ¿no? Habían todo tipo de rumores en Hogwarts.

\- Yo si lo haría si me dejaras- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Pero ante la mirada de Lily decidió cambiar de tema, ya había insistido mucho por ese día-Por cierto, ¿Qué amiga es? ¿Le gusta Canuto?

-No puedo darte más detalles- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho antes.

-Está bien. Pero dime una cosa a cambio, ¿a Snape le gustas?-preguntó con voz baja, intentando contener sus celos.

-Somos amigos.

-Siempre está contigo, seguro que quiere algo más.

-Solo somos amigos- bufó exasperada-el simplemente es especial- y James no supo que significaba eso pero también quería ser alguien especial para ella y nuevamente no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

El resto de la comida la pasaron hablando del futuro, de lo que querían hacer. James intentaba convencer a Lily de que tomara el examen de Auror con él y sus amigos. Pero ella no estaba del todo convencida. Sabía que quería formar parte del mundo mágico y retribuirle parte de lo que ese mundo le había dado pero sabía que ser auror implicaba muchas cosas y no estaba segura de querer pertenecer a ese lado del mundo mágico.


	11. Chapter 11

Finalmente había llegado el día en el que Potter se mudaba al apartamento. Todos ellos a excepción de Snape le habían ayudado a decorar su habitación así como a colocar sus cosas.

Desde el momento en el que Snape había visto a Potter en el umbral de la puerta con las maletas se había ido a su cuarto. Únicamente una vez había recibido la visita de Black quien entendió rápidamente que estaba de mal humor y dejó de molestarlo.

En su cuarto, Severus reflexionaba sobre como había acabado viviendo allí, nunca había pensado que pudiese acabar bajo el mismo techo que ellos al acabar Hogwarts, sobretodo con Black. Desde hacía años dos sentimientos se batían en duelo dentro de él, cada vez ganaba más el terrero el odio, pero el otro tampoco quería dejarse vencer por completo, siempre había permanecido, torturándole de las peores formas que encontraba, siendo puesto a prueba a través de 7 años de burlas y humillaciones. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada, Snape había visto como Black cambiaba con él, llegando a defenderlo de sus amigos, preocupándose por él, abandonando esos mismos motes que había ayudado a crear y que le habían perseguido durante años, pero ¿realmente lo hacía? o ¿era otra broma más? eso es lo que Severus se preguntaba día tras día, viendo receloso el comportamiento que tenía con él, siendo cauto, sin bajar la guardia.

Sin ser consciente, Black estaba probablemente en la mayor prueba de su vida, una que iba a depender de cómo se dieran las cosas en presencia de Potter pero de la cual nunca sabría nada, saliese vencedor o no de la misma.

Al contrario que Snape, Remus y sobretodo Black estaban exultantes con la mudanza de Potter, tanto que habían olvidado establecer las normas que en cierta forma le habían prometido a Snape y éste aunque se acordaba no quiso mostrar más debilidad por el tema de lo que hizo aquella vez. Además Colagusano por fin había dado señales de vida. Le habían pedido que se mudara también con ellos y por suerte para Snape había rechazado la oferta. Colagusano les había asegurado que estaría en la noche de luna llena pero que no podía ir el día de la mudanza porque estaba ocupado. James se sentía dolido y pensaba hacérselo pagar sonsacándole todo lo que había hecho esas semanas.

Sin poder posponerlo por más tiempo Snape bajo al mediodía para comer. Había descubierto que Remus era como una madre cuando se trataba de alimentarse, más de una vez le había puesto más en el plato de lo que él hubiese comido. No recordaba haber comido tanto nunca. En su casa no tenían mucho para comer e ingería rápidamente todo para escapar de su padre y poder irse a su cuarto o hacer las tareas pendientes que le había encomendado, todo era mejor que estar en su presencia. En Hogwarts aunque comía algo más tampoco era mucho, siempre deseaba salir corriendo del Gran Comedor para irse sin que los merodeadores le vieran. Lo irónico de todo esto es que ahora estaba obligado a comer con ellos todos los días.

Hacía tiempo que habían superado esos momentos incómodos en los que ni se miraban, pero ahora con la llegada de Potter, era incapaz de decir algo. Caso contrario era el de los merodeadores que hablaban y reían como nunca, preparando una fiesta para esa misma tarde en la que pensaban perderse bajo el alcohol y una estruendosa música. En cambio, Snape había rechazado totalmente esa idea aunque ninguno de ellos ni siquiera le había pedido unirse pero tenía muy claro que iba a enfrascarse en esa poción que se le resistía, siempre le fallaba algo y nunca llegaba a estar perfecta pero sabía que estaba cerca. Las últimas noches las había pasado revisando libros y cada vez salía con una idea nueva. No obstante, hasta ahora todas habían fallado y él minuciosamente lo apuntaba en uno de sus cuadernos. Empezaba a sentirse frustrado, hacía tiempo que no tenía un reto como aquel pero eso también le gustaba.

Severus no entendía entonces porque esa tarde la poción iba tan mal. Había fracasado en partes donde se suponía que no debía hacerlo, donde los ingredientes ya estaban claros. Pero no entendía porque la poción tomaba un tono verde amarronado o incluso morado. Frustrado no hacía más que desaparecer el contenido del caldero una y otra vez, ya había perdido 2 horas con eso. Mientras tanto, los tres merodeadores al contrario que él estaban con los ánimos por las nubes.

Sin embargo, en una de aquellas perdiendo los nervios había volcado de un manotazo el contenido del caldero en la mesa, viendo entonces algo que no debería estar y que el estaba seguro de no haber añadido en ninguno de sus intentos. Con el ceño fruncido intentando controlarse supo que era un cacahuete y los únicos que habían estado comiendo ese tipo de cosas era el trío que había en el salón. Sin duda se había confiado demasiado y había bajado su guardia esos días por el comportamiento de Black y Lupin. Estaba seguro de que no había sido Lupin pero ahora que estaba Potter no pondría la mano en el fuego por Black, así que varita en mano se dirigió al salón con la magia pulsando en sus venas, incapaz de refrenar su enfado.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta lo primero que hizo fue destruir sin decir una sola palabra el reproductor de música. Los presentes dejaron de lanzarse cojines sorprendidos. Al verle Black y Potter levantaron inmediatamente sus varitas contra él. Remus si bien sacó su varita no le apuntó. Severus aunque tenía su varita apuntándolos alternativamente no era idiota y sabía que estaba como siempre en desventaja numérica y que en el momento en el que lanzara un hechizo, lloverían sobre él. Por eso se había contenido de atacar como un loco y tenía que centrarse en el ejecutor.

-¿Quien ha sido?- Preguntó apretando fuertemente su varita.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Quien ha metido cacahuetes en mis pociones las últimas 3 horas?- dijo con ira contenida.

Remus miró a sus amigos sopesando quien de los dos habría sido. A Severus no le extrañó, sabía que no había sido él. Por su parte, Black se veía contrariado pero sin duda sus sospechas las confirmó la sonrisa burlona de Potter.

-Vaya, no sabía dónde habían ido a parar, gracias por encontrarlos- dijo Potter con fingida inocencia. Snape apretó los labios en una fina línea.

Las chispas empezaban a saltar de la varita de Snape mientras sopesaba que hechizo podría darle mayor ventaja en esa situación. Pero el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, llegando a sonar 2 veces de forma corta y espaciadas en el tiempo. Remus fue el único que se atrevió a moverse para ir a la puerta. pensando que sería Lily. Black si bien ya no le apuntaba, no había guardado su varita, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Veo que he llegado en el mejor momento- dijo Lucius al aparecer por la puerta guiado por Remus con una sonrisa ladina.

-Lucius- dijo Severus a modo de saludo mientras bajaba la varita.

-Oh, por mi podéis seguir-repuso al ver el gesto de Snape pero Potter guardó su varita- una pena, quería divertirme.

-Lucius, acompáñame a mi cuarto-pero éste lo ignoro y se sentó en el sofá mirando la estancia.

-Aquí está bien. Supongo que ésto es lo máximo que un Black desheredado se puede permitir- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Cállate Malfoy- escupió siendo agarrado por Remus.

-Vayamos a mi cuarto.

-Eso no sería cordial después de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno, os dejaremos solos- interpuso Remus incómodo, empujando a sus amigos al ver el ambiente tan tenso.

-No, quedaros y pongámonos al día, hay mucho que contar, ¿no es así Severus?- dijo mirándolo con ojos fríos- Sentaros- ordenó como si fuese el dueño de la casa.

Severus y Remus obedecieron. En cambio, Potter se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y Black hizo lo mismo en la pared, en guardia. Solo Black sabía que Malfoy era un mortífago oficialmente, no había compartido esa información con ellos por su hermano. Tampoco se fiaba de él aunque pareciesen amigos.

-Bien, ahora que estamos cómodos. Quítate la camisa- ordenó mirando a Severus.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo levantándose pero una fuerza lo empujó hacia atrás, sin duda había sido cosa de Malfoy.

-Quítatela- insistió.

-Aquí no, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo removiéndose en el asiento.

-No hagas que te la quite yo mismo- dijo amenazadoramente.

Ninguno de los tres merodeadores decía nada, simplemente contemplaban la escena. A pesar de que habían sido invitados para presenciarla sabían que no había cabida para ellos en esa discusión sin sentido. Remus seguía incómodo. Potter estaba disfrutando la escena y si bien Black no compartía el sentimiento de su amigo completamente si se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba y no perdía detalle de la batalla silenciosa de miradas que mantenían.

Severus por su parte sabía muy bien lo que pretendía su amigo. Quería castigarle por no informarle de lo que había pasado, por haberle dado esquinazo. Se había estado preparado para cualquier arrebato que su amigo pudiese tener pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que esos estúpidos vieran las cicatrices que recorrían su espalda. Aun así sabía que su amigo siempre ofrecía dos opciones, lo que no sabía era que tan mala podía llegar a ser la segunda. Tendría que decidirse.

-Lucius, aquí no, por favor- murmuró en voz baja, fingiendo que dejaba caer un poco su fachada, dándole el gusto a Lucius para ir directos al grano. Los merodeadores no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, a ellos nunca les había dicho esas palabras hiciesen lo que hiciesen.

-Bien- sonrió complacido- te daré otra opción. Deja que acceda al recuerdo yo mismo- sonrió con malicia. Severus apretó los puños.

Malfoy sabía que Snape odiaba mostrarse débil, que supieran sus secretos, pero por encima de todo odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos y con la legeremancia todo estaba expuesto.

-No- sentenció.

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo y quítate la camisa.

-No puedo hacer eso aquí, lo sabes- la sonrisa de malfoy se hizo más grande.

-Tengo que ver lo que hizo tu sucio padre muggle. Decide cómo.

\- Únicamente me das una opción- Lucius supo entonces que se había decidido- Solo ese recuerdo, no te voy a conceder más-dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

-Legeremens- susurró Malfoy.

Los tres merodeadores observaron la escena y soltaron un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Mientras, Severus abrió una pequeña abertura en su mente amurallada, Malfoy siguió el recorrido laberíntico que le marcaba hasta llegar al punto en el que había una pequeña puerta entreabierta e iluminada. Dentro pudo observar, sentir y leer cada una de las sensaciones y pensamientos que su amigo había vivido aquel día en el que su padre le había dado una brutal paliza, había sido rápida en realidad, más que otras veces. No era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de sucesos, cuando estuvieron practicando oclumancia ambos habían desvelado ciertas cosas que no hubiesen querido. En cuanto terminó fue expulsado con rapidez de su mente como si una gran ráfaga de aire le empujase por donde había venido.

Los merodeadores vieron el ceño fruncido de Severus así como la sangre huyendo de su rostro. Black quería ir y pegarle un puñetazo a Malfoy pero no sabía lo que pasaría, no conocía mucho sobre la legeremancia y le preocupaba hacer algo irreparable.

-¿Qué te supuso?- preguntó Malfoy nada más salir, recibiendo la mirada fría de Snape de la que no se amedrantó.

-Una costilla rota y varios rasguños. Ya no queda nada, recibí la atención adecuada-replicó entre dientes, abriendo los ojos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Por lo que se, te quedaste aquí después de entonces, a pesar de que te ofrecí una casa exclusiva para ti y a tu entera disposición al salir del colegio que cortesmente rechazaste por orgullo. Imagina mi desagradable sorpresa al saber que estabas aquí después de eso- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos- Me pregunto que hicieron estos ineptos para convencerte aunque supongo que tu sucia amiga tuvo algo que ver.

-No la llames así- dijo rápidamente Severus antes de que nadie pudiese objetar nada. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que no me equivoco.

-¿Regulus está bien?- dijo deseando saltarse toda esa pantomima.

-Ah, si. Regulus, ya llegaba a esa parte. No pude evitar pensar cómo es que no acabaste siendo un estúpido Gryffindor al ver cómo te inmiscuías dos veces haciendo lo mismo. Como conseguiste convencernos a los dos-dijo lentamente.

-¿Funcionó?

-Claro que lo hizo- los ojos de Snape brillaron en respuesta y una sonrisa apareció- pero no estaba nada contento, ¿sabes? aún así disfrutó del realismo dado y de que nuestro querido amigo fuese capaz de ejecutarla cuando no lo creía capaz- la sonrisa de Snape se hizo más ancha- pero tu ya sabías eso, ¿verdad?

El único que se estaba enterando de toda la conversación era Black. Remus y Potter no conseguían saber de quien más estaban hablando.

-Entonces resultó como debía- dijo altivo.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte una cosa- dijo chasqueando la lengua- ¿Piensas hacer eso con todos los que vengan a buscarte? No es estúpido para caer continuamente en lo mismo.

-Con nadie más.

-Bien, porque sino te advierto que mi próxima visita no será tan cordial como ésta. Yo mismo me aseguraré de quitarte esas ideas suicidas a base de los cruciatus que tanto pareces anhelar- dijo con tono amenazante.

-¿Hubieras preferido que dejara a Regulus a su suerte?- replicó sin amedrentarse.

-No, pero deberías haberme mantenido informado como acordamos. Que no se repita.

-Y tu, no vuelvas a tratarme cómo has hecho hoy sino no serán solo palabras lo que crucemos Lucius- amenazó y el aludido mostró una sonrisa ladina.

-Supongo pues que ya no me debes nada. Bien, tengo que marcharme para terminar ciertos asuntos. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Severus- miro al resto de los presentes y añadió- a vosotros no tanto. Cuidaos las espaldas-advirtió.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme en mi casa- replicó Potter alzando su varita.

-Aunque me gustaría jugar contigo Potter, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Sin más se desapareció del apartamento. El resto no tardó en avasallar a Severus con preguntas, el cual se había librado de la tensión con la partida de su amigo y había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. No tenía una mala relación con Lucius pero sin duda era alguien difícil de tratar, los dos chocaban mucho al no querer ninguno estar por debajo del otro y perder su orgullo. Los juegos psicológicos estaban a la orden del día desde sus años en Hogwarts y años después en Hogsmade en los que intentaban sin previo aviso irrumpir en la mente del otro, poniéndose a prueba y retándose. Nunca usaban los secretos que descubrían en el camino para burlarse, los guardaban como propios pero al mismo tiempo ambos sabían usarlos de la mejor forma para su beneficio e imponerse ante el otro, eso era lo que había pasado hoy. Sin duda mantenían una relación bastante curiosa. La última vez Severus lo había retado delante de su padre, ganando casi en el acto. Así que no podía quejarse del todo por la encrucijada de Malfoy, sabía donde se había metido aquella vez. Ésta había sido su venganza.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando finalmente llegó la respuesta de Regulus, Severus en un primer momento no recordaba ni que le había escrito aquel día. No era porque hubiese tardado mucho en responderle sino que después de la ayuda de Black y de su agotamiento dada la maldición cruciatus así como del interrogatorio privado de Lily al día siguiente, no había tenido las suficientes fuerzas y ganas de discutir con Black y había hecho lo que éste le había pedido casi sin ser consciente de ello. Pensando detenidamente en ello, empezó a recordar de forma difusa el contenido de la misma. Estaba seguro de no haberle informado de cómo se encontraba pero tampoco era algo que importase al fin y al cabo si le había escrito era que estaba sano y salvo. Obviando esa nimiedad, le había preguntado a Regulus por su estado y los acontecimientos con Voldemort, aunque ahora sabía prácticamente lo que había sucedido gracias a Lucius. Por último, le había pedido que viniese una tarde al apartamento para hacer lo que el quisiera, aunque no le indicó el motivo, esto último sin duda había sido la petición de Black que había aceptado sin darse cuenta, funcionando en piloto automático.

Después de eso, no tardó mucho en bajar y pedirle a Black bajo la mirada atenta de Potter que le acompañara al piso de arriba, sin dar más detalles. Se alegró de que le hiciese caso sin hacer preguntas. Pero en lugar de ir a su cuarto como pensaba, Sirius le dirigió al suyo.

La habitación era más o menos igual de grande que la de Severus. Pero le sorprendió el contraste que hacía la madera de cedro vieja de los muebles con la decoración de su cuarto al más puro estilo Gryffindor. Todo ello resaltaba sobre la pared gris perla, haciendo que los colores brillaran con luz propia. Tenía la bufanda de la casa colgando de la pared justo arriba de la cabecera de la cama. Los colores de la funda nórdica hacían honor a su casa, al igual que las sábanas que le dio al llegar por primera vez. Pudo atisbar una estantería en la que apenas habían algunos libros más de los que habían usado en Hogwarts así como un armario el doble de grande que el suyo. Claramente Black era un presumido puesto que el armario de Severus ya tenía espacio más que suficiente. Así mismo vio con disgusto como el escritorio estaba lleno de ropa, ¿para qué quería un armario tan grande si lo tenía todo por ahí tirado?

-Siéntate aquí-dijo palmeando al lado suyo en la cama. Ante la cara de desagrado de Snape añadió- sino no vamos a poder leerla los dos.

-Está bien- cedió resignándose al ver que tenía razón.

-¿La has leído ya?- preguntó nervioso. Severus negó con la cabeza.

Desdobló la carta y ambos sosteniendo una esquina de la misma comenzaron a leer para sí mismos.

 _Severus_ ,

 _yo estoy bien gracias a tus pociones sin duda pero no me dices como te encuentras tu. El Lord si bien me castigó también me felicitó, fue algo extraño porque no me siento nada orgulloso de lo que me hiciste hacer, de lo que te hice. Probablemente el recuerdo me persiga durante años. Eso me recuerda una cosa y aunque me cueste reconocerlo tengo que decirte que perdí el temple y le conté a Lucius probablemente más de la cuenta, no estoy seguro de lo que sabía y de lo que no. Espero no haber empeorado las cosas._

 _Lo que me extraña es lo que me pides. Sabes que no quería pisar ese apartamento por ser de quien es pero después de lo del otro día también sabes que te debo una y por el honor de mi apellido y de tu amistad iré el día que me pidas y haré lo que necesites, sea lo que sea, aunque no puedo evitar pensar de que se trata. A ser posible cítame cuando Sirius no esté, no quiero verle._

 _Saludos_ ,

 _Regulus Arcturus Black._

Severus miró a Black quien había soltado la carta unos instantes antes de que terminase de leerla. Estaba mirando fijamente la pared.

-Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Ha dicho que no quiere verte- puntualizó.

-Si, pero voy a poder verle, tenerlo en mi casa y hablar con él siempre y cuando se lo pidas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dije que lo haría, nunca me retracto.

-Gracias Severus, esta oportunidad con mi hermano significa mucho para mi- dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El corazón de Snape se saltó un latido al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios para posteriormente empezar a latir de forma desbocada, intentando recuperar ese latido y compensarlo con otros nuevos más rápidos. Por fuera no mostró nada, únicamente sus ojos brillaron en respuesta y aunque estuvo a punto de ruborizarse no lo hizo.

-No lo hice por ti sino por él- murmuró ocultándose tras su pelo.

-Lo se- murmuró- aún así gracias- dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó a la defensiva, dándole un manotazo.

-Me gusta ver a los ojos cuando hablo.

-También te he traído esto, ten-dijo ofreciéndole un sobre, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-No, no, lo que has hecho por mi suple cualquier deuda que tuviéramos, no necesito tu dinero- dijo al ver el contenido del sobre.

-No quiero deberte nada Black.

-Y no lo harás. Para mi hablar con Regulus vale más que esto.

-Eso es por ayudarme en el bosque.

-Yo no quiero nada por eso- replicó pero al ver que Snape no lo iba a dejar pasar añadió- Está bien Severus, me lo quedo pero quieras o no te debo una.

Sin decir nada más Severus salió de la habitación y Black se quedó arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido aquella vez intereses por el medimago. Con los últimos sucesos ni siquiera se había acordado. Guardó el dinero en uno de los cajones, negándose a quedárselo y dispuesto a devolvérselo si algún día le dejaba. Ahora mismo se sentía como un prestamista y no era algo que le gustara. Black podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca había sido alguien materialista ni ostentoso como otros miembros de su familia. Cuando hacía algo lo hacía porque le salía de dentro y cuando no quería hacer algo daba igual lo que dijesen, no lo haría.

Finalmente había llegado el día de la luna llena. Conforme avanzaba la semana Remus había empezado a recluirse cada vez más en su cuarto. Potter había sido el encargado de la comida que sin saber cocinar lo único que hacía era ir a diversas tiendas a por comida basura en su mayoría, derrochando el dinero. Así mismo, Remus los tres días previos a la luna y sobretodo el día clave, con sus sentidos cada vez más agudizados había estado con un humor de perros, prohibiendo las peleas, los gritos, la música y un sin fin de cosas más. La situación sin duda había favorecido a Severus quien probablemente había pasado la semana más tranquila desde que se había mudado y quien además provocaba intencionalmente a Potter para que se las viera con Lupin, lo que había hecho que más de una vez se llevara un encantamiento silenciador, lo cual a Snape le sabía a una pequeña dulce venganza.

No obstante, todos al ver lo ojeroso que estaba Lupin el día de la luna llena por la mañana habían decidido comportarse, evitando ocasionarle más problemas sin necesidad de hacer una tregua verbal. Este a su vez, no se había levantado de la cama en todo el día pero cada vez que alguien entraba a su cuarto lo único que preguntaba era si todo estaba preparado en el sótano, a lo que respondían afirmativamente hasta el cansancio. Los merodeadores preferían la versión de hombre lobo de Remus que a la previa, a pesar de saber todo lo que suponía para él.

Todo ello había hecho que a la mañana siguiente estuviesen todos ojerosos, no habiendo pegado ojo en toda la noche pero sin duda quien peor aspecto tenía era Lupin, quien estaba tirado en el sofá con un taza de chocolate caliente a la que le daba pequeños sorbos cada vez que conseguía abrir los ojos, puesto su agotamiento era tal que se cerraban contra su voluntad. Era la primera vez que Snape veía directamente lo que hacía la enfermedad de la licantropía en el cuerpo de una persona. Había leído sobre ello y en Hogwarts vio el rostro ojeroso de Lupin pero verlo tan demacrado era algo nuevo para él.

James y Potter estaban tirados encima de la mesa con una taza de café, la imagen era la misma que ver a alguien con resaca y Severus aunque estaba igual, mantenía la compostura. Él no había estado en el sótano pero había sido incapaz de pegar ojo y no precisamente por los gritos o aullidos que eran inexistentes gracias al hechizo silenciador que habían puesto en el sótano sino porque por mucho que no quisiera el recuerdo de la vez que había visto a Lupin convertido en la casa de los gritos lo perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y aunque una vez le dijo que nunca había salido del sótano de su padre, lo cierto es que para todo hay una primera vez y no estaba para nada tranquilo.

Colagusano finalmente había hecho su aparición esa misma noche, aunque tan pronto como despertaron en el sótano se fue por donde había venido, diciendo que tenía prisa y sin darle oportunidad a James para saber que es lo que estaba haciendo su amigo. Snape nada más verlo percibió algo extraño, estaba más asustadizo que de normal cuando se encontraban y no sabía a que era debido puesto que hacía tiempo que no se encontraban, tampoco es que alguna vez le hubiese hecho algo. Desconocía si el trío merodeador se había dado cuenta puesto que seguían igual que siempre y ninguno mencionó nada. Aún así, por si las moscas, antes de que se encerrasen en el sótano no le había perdido de vista.

Severus quien se había ido a su cuarto después de desayunar sin decir nada hacía menos de un cuarto de hora bajó de nuevo encontrando a un perro durmiendo a los pies del sofá en el que se encontraba Remus y a Potter ocupando todo el otro sofá. Remus seguía despierto luchando por beberse la taza de chocolate que ahora más bien que caliente estaría fría por lo que acercándose al sofá calentó sin decir nada su taza, dudaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Lupin, ¿cuál quieres?- preguntó enseñándole dos frascos.

-¿Qué son...?- dijo intentando enfocar con sus ojos.

-Una es la poción sin sueños, la otra es una vigorizante. Me estás poniendo nervioso abriendo y cerrando los ojos. Decide si quieres dormir o estar despierto- dijo fingiendo estar malhumorado.

-Gracias Snape, creo que me quedo con la vigorizante, necesito beberme al menos esto- dijo levantando un poco su taza.

-Canuto, huélelo, no vaya a ser que esté envenenado- se oyó el murmullo de Potter.

-Oye, yo tengo más olfato que él en estos días. Lo cual no es algo agradable por cierto.

-Dámela- pidió Severus pero Lupin se la bebió de un trago haciendo una mueca de asco en respuesta.

-Se que te tomas las pociones en serio- dijo intentando sonreír.

En todo ese tiempo Black no se movió, fingió estar durmiendo hecho una bola en el suelo no solo por lo cansado que estaba sino para evitar seguirle el juego a James, al fin y al cabo el sabía que la poción debía ser correcta dadas sus habilidades, sobretodo al observar el esmero con las que las hacía. Severus abandonó la estancia sin decir nada dejando en la mesa del comedor el otro frasco que contenía la poción sin sueños, esperando que Remus la tomase si lo necesitaba.

-  
Echo en falta un mejor sistema de comentarios para responder así que lo haré por aquí.  
Gracias a todas las personitas que dejáis comentarios haciéndome saber lo que os gusta de la historia o la historia en sí misma, me animan a seguir escribiendo ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

-Esta está bien- dijo Snape por quinta vez.

-No puedes ir con esa camisa, siempre vas de negro- rebatió Lily.

-Es azul marino, no negro.

-Tan marino que parece negro, ponte esta- dijo tendiéndole nuevamente la camisa verde pino que le había traído.

-¿No vas a parar hasta que me la ponga, verdad?

-Si lo sabes porque te resistes- dijo mientras Snape rodaba los ojos y empezaba a quitarse la anterior.

-¿Contenta? Vámonos.

-Aún no. Te falta una cosa, recógete el pelo- pidió.

Cansado de discutir cedió a lo que pedía, deseando salir de esa casa y llegar a casa de los padres de Lily.

-No me pienso poner eso- dijo cuando le enseñó una cinta verde esmeralda.

-Malfoy las lleva- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Yo no soy él.

-Vamos, solo esta vez, no todos los años mis padres hacen 20 años de casados. Aunque no te hagas un lacito, solo átalo por encima de la coleta.

-Si fuera en otro color...- y rápidamente Lily sacó otra cinta en color negro que acabó tomando a desgana y haciendo lo que le pedía.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.

Los merodeadores habían estado esperando al pie de las escaleras todo el tiempo, esperando a que salieran puesto que el ver tan arreglada a Lily les había llamado la atención, sobretodo a James quien nunca la había visto así ni para ir con él a ese restaurante al que la llevaba. Por eso, cuando los vieron bajar se sorprendieron todavía más. Lily que llevaba un vestido aguamarina corto vaporoso y el pelo recogido en un moño con unos mechones sueltos bajó primero, estaba preciosa pero la cara de James cambió por completo al ver a Snape igual de arreglado detrás de ella. Además de la camisa verde pino llevaba unos pantalones y chaqueta americana negros, así como el pelo recogido, lo que hacía resaltar sus facciones, remarcando la línea de su mandíbula. Black al verle no pudo apartar su mirada. Si Lily estaba preciosa, lo de Snape era... bien, a ojos de Sirius era la belleza más exótica que hubiese visto, no tenía palabras para describirlo y sus ojos seguían su figura. Sintió un impulso de alejarlo de Lily y luego no sabía que quería hacer, pero sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y quiso acortar la distancia entre ellos. Pero se quedó en eso, un simple pensamiento, no era el lugar, no podía hacerlo con sus amigos allí.

-¿A dónde vais?- preguntó James.

-A cenar, a dónde sino iríamos a estas horas- repuso Snape con mala cara.

-Vámonos, ya llegamos tarde- dijo Lily arrastrando a Snape hacia la puerta.

Los padres de Lily siempre lo invitaban a cenar a su casa cuando era su aniversario. Al contrario que otras parejas que preferían celebrarlo por su cuenta en algún restaurante u hotel, a ellos les gustaba estar en la tranquilidad del hogar con sus seres queridos y eso incluía a Severus, quien para ellos era uno más de la familia y quienes a rasgos generales conocían lo que había pasado el chico. Por desgracia, aún no habían conocido a la madre de éste, pero era algo que Snape tenía en mente ahora que ya no estaban bajo el yugo de su padre. Siempre había querido presentarle a los Señores Evans a su madre y que su madre conociera a las personas que más de una vez lo habían cuidado cuando era niño.

Los señores Evans estaban contentos de que Severus se hubiese independizado finalmente pero se aseguraron de que estuviese bien porque también sabían que había sido intimidado en el colegio aunque desconocían todos los detalles. Snape nunca les había hablado sobre eso pero Lily siempre saltaba y les contaba todo.

Aún sabiendolo cuando los Evans conocieron a los chicos que acosaban a su niño, a simple vista les habían parecido agradables tanto con ellos como con Lily. No podían entender como podrían hacerle eso a un chico como Snape, sabiendo de sobra que evitaba meterse en problemas y prefería pasar desapercibido. Siempre que habían venido de visita pensaban lo mismo pero eran amigos de Lily y no eran quienes para inmiscuirse puesto que era cosa de Snape y sabían que al chico no le gustaba que lo hicieran.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas entre risas y recordando tiempos pasados como cuando notaron que Lily empezaba a hacer cosas extrañas. Así mismo, se encargaron de resaltar como Snape había crecido siendo un hombre hecho y derecho al que los años sentaban cada vez mejor, sobretodo esa noche que estaba muy guapo. Durante la cena le habían hecho que bebiese vino. Snape quien nunca había bebido alcohol debido a su padre con dos copas de vino ya iba contentillo. Aunque la relación de Snape con Petunia no era demasiado buena siempre procuraban mantener las apariencias en ese día, porque ponían por delante a la pareja.

-Hagamos un brindis- dijo el Sr. Evans- que estemos juntos durante muchos años viendo como siguen creciendo nuestras niñas y niño- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Los presentes alzaron su copa y bebieron.

-También, brindemos por la graduación y el futuro de Lily y Severus en el mundo mágico- dijo la señora Evans y volvieron a chocar las copas. 

Era la 1 de la madrugada y no había rastro de Snape. Remus y Sirius estaban en el salón desde hacía casi 2 horas mientras James no paraba de recorrer el camino desde el salón a la puerta una y otra vez. Black más de una vez le había pedido que parara puesto que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso pero éste no lo había hecho.

-Que vayan a cenar no significa nada- dijo Remus intentando aplacar los ánimos.

-¿Has visto cómo iban vestidos? ¿Tu te arreglas así para ir a cenar con un amigo?- preguntó James pero fue incapaz de decir nada ante eso.

-Ese no es el problema, se han ido a las 7 de la tarde y es la 1 de la madrugada- intervino Black.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cuantas veces habían tenido ese mismo diálogo durante las últimas 2 horas.

-No puedo dejar que salga con el maldito Quejicus.

-James, si es así no creo que tu puedas...- pero la voz de Remus se vio acallada por el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura.

Lo primero que sintió Severus al entrar fue un golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbo al suelo, cayendo de sus brazos la americana que llevaba colgada. Se levantó un poco desconcertado tocándose la mejilla y al ver a James parado a su lado fue a sacar su varita pero apenas lo consiguió cuando un _expelliarmus_ lo mandó volando hacia la pared que tenía detrás, justo al lado de la escaleras, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó más mareado de lo que estaba por culpa del vino. Su varita en ese momento había ido a parar a las manos de James. Había tardado en sacarla porque por inercia había ido a buscarla al sitio donde siempre estaba para acordarse posteriormente de que debido a la ropa que llevaba había tenido que guardarla en otro sitio.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza vio detrás de Potter a Black y a Remus, pero únicamente Potter le apuntaba con la varita, el resto ni siquiera las había sacado. No entendía nada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- dijo tocándose la parte adolorida de la cabeza, si no se aplicaba algo claramente le saldría un chichón como mínimo.

Notando un sabor metálico en la boca al hablar escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo, apenas perceptible pero que sin duda debía ser por el golpe que se había dado en la pared, mordiéndose la lengua o la parte interna del labio, pero ahora mismo no notaba nada.

Black al verlo se preocupó por él pero no dijo nada. Remus aunque no lo vio notó el olor característico de la sangre, sin saber de dónde procedía y James si lo vio simplemente lo ignoró. Severus seguía en el suelo esperando una respuesta. Se permitió mirar a Black pero éste simplemente desvió la mirada y a Snape eso le dolió.

-Sabía que tenías un cerebro de mosquito pero lo de la sordera es nuevo- dijo levantándose del suelo.

-¿Estás saliendo con Lily?- preguntó con los puños apretados.

-¿Y si lo hiciera que?

James al escuchar eso se acercó amenazante con la varita hasta ponérsela en el cuello.

-Tu no vales lo suficiente- dijo entre dientes.

-¿Y tu sí?- preguntó sin amedrentarse- Cuando le cuente esto no te volverá a hablar- dijo con una sonrisa que exasperó a James e hizo que volviese a golpearlo.

-¿Vas a ir a chivarte con mami? Cobarde

Severus al escuchar esa palabra se abalanzó hacia Potter intentando pegarle pero fue repelido nuevamente por el mismo hechizo contra la pared, no obstante el golpe fue menor porque estaba más cerca de la misma y consiguió frenar un poco el golpe con las manos aunque lamentablemente se torció la muñeca izquierda en el intento.

-Así la vas a perder, maldito arrogante- dijo desde el suelo.

-¿Y quien me la va a quitar tu Quejicus?- dijo con asco- a mi me parece que no.

-A mi ni siquiera me parece atractiva estúpido- pero al escuchar eso, sintiendo que estaba engañando y utilizando a Lily se enfureció más y por su cabeza pasó una idea que lo hizo sonreír.

-Vamos a ver que es lo que tanto ocultas, _diffindo._

Acto seguido la camisa de Snape se rompió desde el primer al último botón abriéndose.

-¡Podrías haberme cortado!-dijo todavía en el suelo, mareado cada vez más por culpa del vino y de las idas y venidas por culpa de los golpes y de los hechizos.

-Quejicus, haces demasiado honor a tu nombre- dijo agachándose para después intentar quitarle la camisa.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ey! Para- pero James seguía forcejeando mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa que Snape se esforzaba por mantener unida con sus manos- Te estás pasando, para. Te he dicho que pares.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Tienes la marca de mortífago en tu torso? ¿O en la espalda quizás?- Y a Snape se le puso la piel de gallina.

-No soy uno de ellos, déjame Potter- James ya había conseguido quitarle la mano que se había torcido con facilidad y que ahora sujetaba con su rodilla en el suelo, mientras Snape soportaba el dolor, sin mostrar un ápice- Basta, déjame- miró a Black y a Remus alternativamente con una expresión de horror y rencor mezclados, únicamente estaban mirando sin hacer nada como siempre-no, no, suéltame, ya, suficiente-siguió protestando Snape en vano.

-Cornamenta, cálmate, creo que se te está yendo de las...- empezó a decir Remus.

-Maldita sea, lee entre líneas ¡Soy gay!-gritó cuando James le estaba quitando casi una manga de la camisa. Dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro en ese mismo momento, lágrimas que habían escapado del mar que retenían sus ojos.

Los tres se quedaron parados y Snape se sentía sumamente humillado y ultrajado estando tumbando en el suelo así. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma y el que Black no hubiese hecho nada por él le dolía más y lo empeoraba todo, puesto que pensaba que estaban cambiando su relación. "¿Qué no ibas a compensarme por todos esos años?" pensaba mientras le miraba. No sabía que le dolía más si la poca palabra de Black, quien nuevamente le había fallado o los golpes que Potter le había propinado.

-No mientas- dijo Potter finalmente- has ido a una cita con ella esta noche.

-Era el aniversario de sus padres, pregúntale- dijo alzando la voz con un tono más agudo que no reconocía como suyo, perdiendo por completo su fachada habitual.

-Cornamenta, ven aquí, déjale- dijo Remus mientras intentaba levantar a Potter del suelo.

Snape se levantó con cierta dificultad por el mareo que tenía, agarrando con una mano las partes de la camisa rota y con la mano adolorida palmeando la pared que tenía a sus espaldas para no caer. Estuvieron unos minutos así, mirándose sin decir nada hasta que finalmente Snape sintió que podía llegar a su cuarto sin vomitar o caerse y fue directo a su cuarto sin mediar palabra.

-Esta vez te has pasado James- se quejó Remus.

-Y yo que sabía, nunca ha dicho nada- se defendió.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que hay cosas que uno tiene porque decir. Deberías disculparte con él.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-James, vivimos juntos y esta vez realmente te has pasado, no ha hecho nada.

-De hecho, nunca nos hizo nada- murmuró Black.

-¿Tu también Canuto?- pero Black tenía la vista fija dónde antes estaba Snape y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Pienso disculparme por esto mañana, deberías aprovechar. Tu también Sirius-dijo palmeandole el hombro.

Snape bajó ya cambiado con su ropa habitual al poco tiempo y con un maletín en el que había guardado cosas básicas del día a día como un par de camisetas y pantalones sin mirar realmente lo que metía así como su bolsa de pociones.

-Varita-ordenó a los presentes.

-Snape, vamos a hablar...-empezó a decir Remus.

-Darme la varita-siseó y James se la dio sin mediar palabra.

- _Expectro Patronum_ -y una cierva salió en medio de ellos, sorprendiéndolos, era la primera vez que la veían, era igual a la de Lily- Callejón de la intersección 4.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Black sorprendido, mirando fijamente el maletín que Snape había dejado a sus pies.

-Iros a la mierda- dijo mirándolos fijamente con unos ojos negros fríos como el hielo- los tres- y salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Sin ni siquiera reducir el maletín o curarse la mano.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Sirius al escuchar como el portazo hacía eco en sus oídos fue:"Esta vez si que la he jodido".


	14. Chapter 14

Regulus había sido la primera persona en la que pensó cuando pasó todo. En otras condiciones habría sido Lily pero Snape sabía que habría llevado el grito al cielo y ahora mismo lo único que necesitaba era calma. Había decidido contactarle puesto que no confiaba en llegar de una pieza o al sitio correcto si se aparecía o usaba la red flu. Además, llegar a casa de Regulus por ese último medio sin avisar tampoco era una opción, no quería comprometer a su amigo demasiado.

Cuando Snape llegó al callejón, Regulus ya estaba esperándolo. En pocas palabras le contó que necesitaba un sitio para quedarse esa noche. Regulus no pudo negarse y en poco tiempo estuvieron en su habitación sumidos en un silencio que ninguno rompió mientras le curaba la mano y le daba una poción para el mareo. No había podido tomársela antes de salir porque no tenía. Cuando el mareo se fue, su amigo le había pedido que le contara todo lo que había pasado y él lo hizo, aunque lo resumió todo bastante bien.

A pesar de que la mansión de los Black tenía numerosas habitaciones, Regulus había hecho que se quedase en la suya, haciendo aparecer otra cama en la espaciada habitación. Ninguno de sus padres sabía que estaba allí porque estaban durmiendo. De hecho, Snape le había despertado.

Cuando Severus despertó Regulus ya no estaba, tampoco sabía que hora era pero la luz entraba por la ventana, por lo que debía ser de día. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, se arregló y salió de la habitación, buscando el comedor de la mansión. Estaba un poco temeroso de encontrar a sus padres sin que su hijo les hubiese contado nada. Después de todo, estaban prácticamente obligando a su hijo a que se uniese al Señor Oscuro. No obstante, Regulus le había dicho que la implicación de sus padres con el Lord solo era esa, puesto que no sabían nada de lo que se cocía dentro de la organización, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen y mandando a su hijo como representación de la familia aunque sin duda estaban de acuerdo con muchas de sus ideas. Cuando Snape se enteró de eso, estuvo bastante enfadado con aquella mujer que prácticamente mandaba a su hijo al matadero.

Hacía años que no veía a los señores Black, si bien sabía de ellos por Regulus y que le habían mandado recuerdos, no sabría como reaccionarían al verle allí, habían pasado muchos años y probablemente habían límites para la relación que ellos y un mestizo pudiesen tener, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que pisaba su mansión y sin una invitación formal.

Vagando por unos pasillos, escuchó a lo lejos unos murmullos que sin dudarlo ni un segundo siguió, llegando al comedor donde al pasar el marco de la puerta tres pares de ojos idénticos lo penetraron con la mirada.

Si bien Sirius era un calco de su padre, Regulus quien portaba también el físico de Orion había heredado sin duda la elegancia de su madre, así como sus marcadas facciones.

-Señor y Señora Black- dijo Snape con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Madre, este es Severus Snape Prince-presentó su hijo.

-Lo se, aunque sin duda ha cambiado mucho pero es igual a Eileen- dijo Walburga.

-Regulus nos ha puesto al corriente, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Orion.

-Si, señor- y Orion hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el otro lado de la mesa, junto a Regulus.

-Sírvete lo que gustes.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio y aunque Snape se encontraba tenso, no lo habían echado ni maldecido, lo cual sin duda debía ser una buena señal. Aunque también sabía que como mucho en dos días tendría que salir e irse a otro sitio. En ese tiempo, tenía que decidir que era lo que iba a hacer y escribirle una carta a Lucius informándole, no quería encontrarse en la misma situación dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

-Regulus me dijo que estabas viviendo con el rebelde y sus amigos.

-Así es señora.

-Oh, llámame Walburga, señora me hace parecer más mayor- Snape asintió- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Eileen? Hace años que no se nada de ella.

-Como sabe nos separamos al abandonar esa casa. Ahora está viviendo en un apartamento en el mundo... muggle-dijo mirando a Walburga al pronunciar esa última palabra.

-¿Por qué no vuelve al mundo mágico? Ya no hay nada que la ate-preguntó Orion.

-Ah, está más cómoda en el mundo muggle- dijo simplemente.

-Nunca terminaré de entenderla. Y dime, ¿es cierto que te has distanciado de Sirius?- Severus asintió- ya veo, parece que una vez pudo alejarse de nosotros, cortó con todo. Lo siento, muchacho.

-No se disculpe. Todos hemos cambiado con el paso del tiempo- los presentes asintieron.

-Disfruta tu estancia, tenemos reuniones a las que asistir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Regulus cuando sus padres se fueron, relajando su postura en la silla y abandonando todo formalismo.

-Supongo que volveré mañana a por el resto de mis cosas y quizá me quede una temporada en casa de Lily si no le importa- Se veía en la cara que a Regulus no le gustaba la idea- Tu situación y la de Lucius es delicada, no puedo quedarme con vosotros y no quiero preocupar a mi madre ahora que intenta rehacer su vida.

-Si te unieses al Lord, sería diferente. Puede que te veas beneficiado. Podrías quedarte con nosotros sin problemas y lo tendrías todo más fácil.

-No es una opción Regulus, no insistas- dijo apretando los labios en una fina línea.

-Está bien pero dime ¿cómo estás? Cuando nos reunimos aquella vez, pensaba que Sirius estaba cambiando, pero por lo que me contaste anoche supongo que no.

-No me importa Regulus. Quizá bajé demasiado la guardia pero nada más, es lo que siempre ha hecho- dijo Snape con su rostro serio.

-Pero tu aún le...-empezó a decir.

-Si- le interrumpió, no dejando que terminase la frase.

-¿Qué le ves? Llevas así más de 8 años.

-No lo se-dijo sinceramente- probablemente esté atrapado en el recuerdo- Regulus suspiró.

-Pienso que lo mejor sería que te fueras del país, así matarías dos pájaros de un tiro, te alejarías de ellos y del Lord. Francia está bien, si quieres puedo mirarte algo, a mi madre no le importara- Severus negó con la cabeza- Ya lo sabía pero tenía que intentarlo- Por cierto, ¿para qué querías que fuera al apartamento?

-Lo había olvidado. No puedo decírtelo. Pero, llegado el momento lo sabrás, solo que... probablemente nos reunamos en otro sitio. Te contactaré- Regulus lo miraba con la ceja enarcada.

-Bien, Don Misterio, ya me informarás- dijo sabiendo que era inútil sacarle información cuando no quería decir nada.

Había pasado más de medio día desde que Snape se había ido. Sirius no había comido ni desayunado a pesar de que le habían instado a salir de su cuarto a lo largo del día. Remus sabía que había llorado, tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, pero también sabía que no quería hablar, no estaba listo, por lo que decidió esperar hasta que llegase la hora de la cena, decidido a que si no salía de su habitación o no comía le obligaría a cenar y a contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por su parte, James había seguido como si nada, solo tenía dos preocupaciones en su mente: la reacción de Lily y el enfado de Sirius, quien sospechaba que se había enfadado con él, aunque desconocía los motivos, pero dado que siempre arreglaban todo ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Lily no tardó en hacerse aparecer, a las 6 pasadas de la tarde hizo acto de presencia tocando el timbre con una expresión de enfado que se hacía manifiesta por cada uno de sus poros, como si el cuerpo de alguna forma necesitase liberarse para no explotar, que probablemente sería lo que finalmente pasaría.

-Veo que Quejicus ya ha ido de chivato, déjame darte mi versión antes de que digas nada-dijo James al abrir la puerta.

Lily lo miraba fijamente.

\- Apenas le toqué y se que esconde algo- se defendió, la cara de Lily se endureció- Intenté ver que escondía en su torso o espalda y se puso hecho una furia, probablemente sea la marca lo que oculta.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?- gritó, retumbando el grito por la casa, como si hubiese usado un hechizo amplificador.

-Intenté ver si tenía la marca...-murmuró.

-¿Dónde está Severus?

-No lo sabemos- dijo Remus.

-¿No estaba contigo?- preguntó Sirius quien finalmente había salido de su cuarto al escuchar a Lily.

-Claro que no, habíamos quedado hace 2 horas y no se ha presentado- dijo furiosa- Que alguien me explique lo que ha pasado, porque obviamente hay cosas que no se- dijo apuntando a James.

-¿No te ha dicho nada?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que me tenía que decir?- preguntó en jarras.

Los merodeadores la pusieron al día de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior sin darle detalles innecesarios cómo el golpe en la cabeza y el mordisco que Snape se había dado. Era una versión de los hechos bastante suave pero sin duda lo que más la enfureció era lo que James había pretendido al intentar quitarle la camisa, rompiendo además lo que ella misma le había regalado. Su rostro se había ido poniendo cada vez más serio con el relato, James quería esconderse temiendo la reacción de su pelirroja pero nadie iba a poder detener lo que se avecinaba.

-Te lo advertí- dijo mirándole fijamente- que si le hacías algo, te las verías conmigo.

-Pensaba que estaba saliendo contigo y dijo que no te veía atractiva- intentó defenderse.

-Tu ves atractivo a Sirius, ¿eh?- inquirió y James negó la cabeza- Pues obviamente si es gay no me va a ver atractiva y además, dado el caso quien debería enfadarse soy yo, no tu y escúchame James, no soy NADA tuyo NADA, si saliera con él o con cualquier otro no tienes ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste.

Sirius y Remus miraban la situación sin atreverse a hacer nada, sabían que no estaban exentos de culpa porque lo presenciaron todo pero no querían la furia de la pelirroja.

-Pero yo te quiero-murmuró James.

-Si, de eso te llenas la boca todos los días, pero más te vale que Severus esté bien porque sino, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra- Los ojos de James se hicieron el doble de grandes- y más te vale disculparte con él.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque eres un inmaduro, un maldito celoso y un infantil que no respeta a mi mejor amigo y si quieres seguir comiendo conmigo eso es precisamente lo que vas a hacer- le amenazó.

-¿Y sino está contigo, dónde está?- preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Y tu, pensabas que estabas cambiando, me has decepcionado.

-Lily, lo está haciendo- intervino Remus y Lily suspiró.

-Callaros un minuto- dijo mirándolos- _Expectro Patronum_ \- y una cierva igual a la de Snape apareció- Sev, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Escríbeme.

-¿Por qué tu patronus es el mismo que el de Snape?- preguntó Black

Era algo que no se quitaba de la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo ¿por que tenía su mismo patronus si no la quería de esa forma? No creía que fuera una simple coincidencia.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él, no a mí- sentenció.

-No me lo dirá- murmuró.

-Yo tampoco lo haría, después de todo has sido un imbécil, aunque no tanto como ese de ahí- dijo señalando a James quien se había sentado en el sofá y tenía las manos en la cabeza.

Una cierva idéntica volvía a entrar al salón, deslizándose con gracia hasta estar delante de Lily, transmitiendo un único y breve mensaje con la voz pausada de Snape que decía "No ha sido nada, estoy bien".

La cara enfadada de Lily había sido reemplazada por una que reflejaba pena, porque su amigo era imposible que estuviese bien, solo pretendía que no se preocupara, lo conocía muy bien. Había escuchado durante años como decía "estoy bien", "no ha sido nada", "no ha pasado nada" "no me importa" o "no tienes que preocuparte", porque cuando decía algunas de esas cosas y tenía el rostro inexpresivo era porque algo había pasado, algo le afectaba y lo ocultaba todo tras una máscara que no dejaba ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, porque cuando verdaderamente no había pasado nada, no tenía ningún reparo en contarlo. Eran las cosas que le afectaban las que siempre luchaba por ocultar y las que ella no siempre conseguía sonsacarle.

Miro a los presentes dolida y sin decir nada más abandonó esa casa, culpándose en parte por haber hecho que su amigo se mudase, por incluso haber pensado que empezaban a aceptarlo, sobretodo Black. Aún así, supo que aunque las cosas hubiesen acabado de esa forma, en ese momento había hecho lo mejor para su amigo. Ahora tendría que pensar en cómo ayudarle nuevamente.


	15. Chapter 15

-Lunático, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Black entrando a su cuarto.

-Estaba esperando que lo hicieras.

Sirius se sentó en la cama de Remus, apoyándose en la pared como tantas veces había hecho cuando hablaban. Su amigo se sentó cruzando las piernas y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

De los 4 merodeadores el que mejor sabía escuchar y dar consejos de verdad era Remus, Peter simplemente escuchaba y te decía que hicieras lo que quisieras, no le gustaba aconsejar por si se equivocaba y se enfadaban con él. En cambio James, era bastante impulsivo así como Sirius, saltaban primero y pensaban después, por eso sabía que no podía hablar con él sobre lo que sentía, porque si lo hiciera acabarían enterándose todos de la peor forma, se pelearían y bueno, luego lo arreglarían pero sabía que no era algo que fuera a entender, y ahora necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiese, le apoyase y a ser posible que le diesen algún consejo bueno, porque sabía que esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero solo puedo contártelo a ti por ahora- dijo mirándole de reojo.

-Te prometo que no diré nada.

Black nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Intentó formar las palabras pero no le salían. Tragó saliva y abandonó su elaborada historia para ir directos al punto.

-Yo...no se desde cuando, de verdad que no pero creo que...no, en realidad estoy seguro de que me gusta Severus-dijo sin mirarle, temiendo en parte su reacción.

-Lo suponía- Sirius se giró mirándole sorprendido.

-¿Cómo? Yo mismo lo confirmé ayer- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Empecé a sospecharlo el día que conseguiste que aceptase que James se mudara.

-Ese día tuve una gran discusión con él.

-Cualquiera lo diría, estabas más feliz que unas castañuelas.

-Pero porque iba a mudarse James- Remus enarcó una ceja y Sirius titubeó-bueno, puede que tengas razón, yo...solo lo descubrí ayer, ni siquiera se desde cuando me siento así, es demasiado confuso pero... -titubeó de nuevo-hace tiempo que empecé a verle atractivo, es lo único que te puedo decir.

-Mi pregunta es, si eras consciente de eso, ¿por qué no interferiste ayer? No me malentiendas, no soy el más indicado para cuestionarte porque me mantuve al margen igual que tu pero tenías sentimientos por él- Sirius cerro los ojos, perturbado.

-Al principio me sentí celoso creo. No quería hacerle caso a James pero de alguna forma me lo contagió, ya sabes como se puso. Y en algún punto empecé a pensar que verdaderamente estaba saliendo con Lily.

-¿Por eso dejaste que le hiciera eso? ¿Por celos?

-No, no- dijo Sirius horrorizado- simplemente me bloqueé-murmuró- ¿Viste cómo nos miró?-Remus asintió-pues me perdí en esos ojos, empecé a recordar todas aquellas veces en las que le hicimos algo y era como sino estuviera allí, me sentía... culpable, abrumadoramente culpable, aún lo hago. Pero cuando dijo que era gay, algo en mí reaccionó y pensó que tenía una oportunidad, ahí fue cuando supe que le quería, pero ya había pasado todo y me inundó la culpabilidad nuevamente, no pude reaccionar hasta que vi su maleta y sentí que la había cagado hasta el fondo, que sin duda lo había perdido.

Remus lo miró fijamente. La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio que si bien no era incómodo era abrumador. Sirius había abrazado sus piernas y tenía la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas mirando directamente a la pared que tenía en frente.

-Tienes que explicárselo, Sirius- dijo finalmente Remus.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Ni siquiera se explicártelo bien a ti!

-Porque al final consigues todo lo que te propones, sabrás hacerlo dado el momento.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto... tampoco se si va a volver-dijo con un suspiro sin mirarle.

-¿Se llevó todas sus cosas?

-No, aún están todos sus libros y la mayoría de su ropa- dijo mirando a Remus.

-Entonces, al menos volverá para llevárselo, aprovecha ese momento.

-Tu lo conoces, no va a dejar que hable con él. Y yo no se si voy a poder controlarme-dijo mordiéndose el labio- sabes que soy impulsivo por naturaleza, ahora que se lo que siento, no se si me declararé o le besaré nada más verle.

-Sirius, no puedes hacer eso- y antes de que Black protestará continuó- Como has dicho le hemos hecho muchas cosas, pensará que no eres sincero y más después del incidente del otro día.

-Pero...

-Solo te digo que lo mejor es que hables con él sobre lo que pasó y que esperes para darle tiempo- Sirius soltó ruidosamente el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-¿Crees que pueda perdonarme?- preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-No lo se, pero te ayudaré. Cuando venga déjame hablar con él primero.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría James y Peter ?

-No creo que debas preocuparte por Peter pero probablemente le de un infarto a James- Sirius estaba de acuerdo- así que yo no le contaría nada a ninguno todavía, Peter tiene la lengua muy larga.

-Lo se, por eso no lo he hecho.

-Me alegra que confiaras en mí para esto-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-En quien sino- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

Hablar con Remus había tenido el mismo efecto que una poción calmante, había hecho que se relajara. Remus tenía esa magia, algo innato, podía hacer que sintieras que tus preocupaciones fueran menores, proponer un plan de acción racional. Hacía mucho tiempo que había empezado a compartir las cargas con él, y aunque la primera vez le había sido incómodo, desde el principio notó lo liberador que era.

A pesar de todo, se sentía desesperanzado. Sabía que no le quedaba de otra que disculparse una y otra y otra vez, que Severus no querría ni mirarle y en realidad ahora que el odio y el rencor que había conseguido aplacar en sus ojos había vuelto ya no sabía ni siquiera si quería que le mirase.

La otra noche, sus ojos tuvieron el mismo efecto que los de un basilisco y sus palabras lo taladraron por dentro, sabía que no quería verle nunca más. Aún así, se preguntaba con quien se había ido, sabía que Lily no era. Por lo que quedaban que el supiera a Malfoy, su hermano y su madre. De las tres opciones prefería que fuese su madre, porque aunque la situación era la que era, cualquiera de las otras opciones lo hacía sentir algo molesto, pero se dijo así mismo que de ser así tampoco importaba, él no iba a ser igual que Cornamenta. Hasta él era capaz de decir que el amor que tenía por Lily no era lo más sano del mundo. Aún así, nunca le había gustado Malfoy, no quería que Severus tuviese esas compañías.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si Snape tenía pareja, lo cual era una duda que lo atormentaba. Los últimos pensamientos sin duda habían empezado a eliminar el efecto calmante de la conversación de Remus, apenas había tenido unos minutos de paz, quería estirarse de los pelos y maldecirse así mismo.

Inesperadamente en casa de Regulus había sido bien atendido incluso en presencia de ambos padres. Severus se alegraba de que lo trataran igual que cuando era pequeño independientemente de ser mestizo. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía que volver al apartamento a recoger sus cosas y lo había postergado durante toda la mañana, sabía que había estado evitando lo irremediable.

Ya había hablado con Lily y habían acordado que iría a su casa a pasar unos días hasta decidir que hacer. Prácticamente volvía a estar en el principio porque tampoco tenía mucho dinero. Probablemente intentaría buscar un trabajo en el mundo muggle hasta que terminase de estudiar para la Maestría de pociones y trabajar dignamente en el mundo mágico. Si bien las pociones que hacía le ayudaban, no tenía suficiente como para irse a otro piso. Y aunque le hubiesen tratado como uno más en casa de Regulus, se sentía incómodo, tampoco quería comprometer a Regulus. Sería bastante estúpido que estuviese tan amigable en su casa cuando el Lord lo quería con él. No sabía si sería capaz de ir a buscarle personalmente pero tampoco es que quisiera tentar a su suerte, así como tampoco quería verle la cara a más de uno de sus congraciados mortifagos.

Cuando a las 6 de la tarde escucharon el inconfundible crepitar del fuego por el uso de la red flu, Remus y Sirius se precipitaron a la puerta, viendo a Severus. James simplemente permaneció en el sofá, atento a todo mientras fingía leer El Profeta, más curioso por lo que iba a pasar que por lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero sin querer ir. No quería disculparse solo porque Remus o Lily se lo hubiesen dicho. Sirius en cambio no le había dirigido la palabra desde aquel día y tampoco quería enfrentarse a él. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender porque se había molestado con él. Incluso Remus que siempre es el señor cordura le hablaba pero su compañero de bromas parecía molesto y la única pista que tenía era la pelea con Severus que si bien reconocía que se le había ido un poco de las manos, tampoco era la primera vez que le hacían algo parecido, cosas en las que su amigo siempre había participado. Incluso aquella vez que Sirius había mandado a la boca del lobo a Snivellus y nunca mejor dicho, James no se enfadó con él por Snape sino por Lunático, Por eso no entendía que había pasado.

Severus miró como entraban en la pequeña salita Lupin y Black a paso acelerado. Él en cambio se dirigía hacia la puerta a paso lento, en calma. No pensaba perder los nervios ni una sola vez más en esa casa. Se alegraba de que no estuviese Potter pero para su desgracia estaba Black, a quien quería ver menos que al estúpido de Potter.

-Severus- dijo con un tono más elevado de lo normal Black.

-Lupin- dijo a modo de saludo, ignorando a Black, sin mirarle y pasándolos de largo.

Si lo hubiese mirado probablemente habría visto la desesperación en sus ojos y si se hubiese girado a verle probablemente habría visto como como cambiaba a una de dolor.

-¿Vienes a por tu cosas?- preguntó Remus, deteniéndolo al pie de las escaleras.

Black se había quedado en la salita, petrificado. Sin duda, no estaba actuando como él.

\- Si, tardaré poco.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo antes, si no te importa- desde que lo había saludado al menos sabía que a él le dirigía la palabra.

-Bien, pero fuera.

Ante el acuerdo de Remus, quien estaba contento por poder hablar con él y por la oportunidad que se le presentaba de ayudar a su amigo se dirigieron a una cafetería.

Tenía preparados varios aspectos que quería tratar con él, solo esperaba que la situación fuera mejor que la última vez. Aún recordaba lo bobo que se sentía al haber salido de la habitación de Snape con una poción que en realidad ni quería, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que le había mentido y que sus intenciones aquella vez eran que saliese de su cuarto. Inesperadamente fue Sirius quien lo acabó consiguiendo, por lo cual era irónica la situación ahora. Sin embargo, si iba a hablar con él tampoco era solo por su amigo, él tampoco quería que se fuera, a veces disfrutaba hablar con él tranquilamente y alejarse del dúo caótico. También había confirmado que no era un mortífago como sus amigos pensaban y había descubierto que en realidad no era mala persona sino bastante agradable aunque sin duda muy peculiar. Sabía que esto era también algo que Sirius había visto, aunque sin duda su amigo se había interesado en Snape mucho más que él y de una forma muy diferente.

-Dime, ¿de que querías hablar?- dijo Snape rompiendo el silencio.

-Quería disculparme contigo una vez más por todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts así como el incidente del otro día.

-¿Por qué? Tu no lo hiciste- dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Aún así, nunca los detuve y debería haberlo hecho.

-El otro día lo hiciste, por primera vez.

-Debí haberlo hecho antes, fue como no haber hecho nada.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso- dijo y Lupin bajó su mirada al zumo de melocotón-pero ya te perdoné hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

-Cuando te empecé a conocer, hace un tiempo-dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-Gracias-dijo Remus con una sonrisa- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No sentí que fuera necesario.

-Ah, entiendo. Entonces...Severus llámame Remus a partir de ahora-dijo algo incómodo- Snape asintió.

Remus ahora se sentía sumamente incómodo y pedirle que se quedara se sentía fuera de lugar pero no encontraba un buen momento para tener esa conversación y cada vez se sentía más reacio a hacer la pregunta. Ahora estaban en buenos términos, mejor que nunca de hecho y temía que su amistad acabara nada más empezar pero no era solo por él, también estaba Black. Confiaría en que por una vez Snape notase sus buenas intenciones.

-Yo...quería pedirte algo también. Y quiero que lo pienses seriamente- Snape enarcó una ceja- Se que ibas a hacer las maletas, pero quédate.

-¿Crees que lo del otro día, es algo que puedo dejar pasar?- preguntó con voz gélida.

-Claro que no, pero aún así consideralo, hasta el otro día no iba tan mal.

-Se me ocurren varias cosas que iban mal y prácticamente todas relacionadas con Potter.

-Lo se, pero insisto quédate. Te puedo conseguir una disculpa de James si quieres por lo del otro día- Remus sabía que probablemente se estaba excediendo con esto pero de alguna forma lo conseguiría.

-¿Potter disculpándose? Eso sí me gustaría verlo- Remus sonrió esperanzado-pero no, esto tarde o temprano volverá a pasar.

Pero Remus venía preparado para esa posibilidad, aún no estaba todo perdido o eso quería creer.

-Lee esto- dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo y entregándoselo- piensa en ello y añade lo que quieras, haremos bien las cosas esta vez.

Severus pudo observar que estaban anotadas unas pocas normas, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre rápidamente, emocionado. Esto había sido lo que una vez le habían prometido y hasta ahora no habían cumplido, estaba todo lo que podía querer: nada de peleas físicas, nada de hechizos dañinos en contra de los miembros, nada de humillaciones ante visitantes. El solo había querido eso por demasiado años y ahí estaba pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No debía olvidar que quien se lo ofrecía era Lupin el pacificador, nada le aseguraba que el resto estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Lo saben Potter y Black?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Black sí y está de acuerdo en todo. También quiere que vuelvas, ¿sabes?-Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces esto podría no valer nada.

-Lo hará. Somos 3 contra 1- dijo sonriendo.

-Black solo está de acuerdo por la reunión que le prometí con su hermano. Sabe lo que le conviene.

-No es así. Créeme que ni siquiera ha pensado en eso- Snape se quedó mirándole contemplativamente.

Remus no estaba mintiendo y miró a Severus directamente a los ojos para que pudiese ver la sinceridad en ellos. Quería que viera no solo sus buenas intenciones sino también las de Black, aunque fuese a través de él.

-Quiero añadir una norma más- dijo para sorpresa de Remus- Nada de amañar mis pociones ni hacer explotar el caldero- Remus asintió efusivamente- Estoy intentando hacer una poción que se resiste y con Potter es imposible.

-¿A ti? ¿Cuál es?-preguntó sorprendido y curioso a la vez.

-Si, pero porque no especifica la cantidad de los ingredientes-dijo con orgullo- y si sale bien, podría dártela.

-¿A mí?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, al fin y al cabo eres el único hombre lobo que conozco para probar si es exitosa- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

A Lupin pareció costarle entender a lo que se refería y cuando tuvo la idea clara le costó ponerla en palabras, temiendo equivocarse.

-¿Has conseguido hacer la poción matalobos?-preguntó en un murmullo, receloso.

-No, estoy cerca de hacerlo, probablemente antes de la próxima luna- dijo altivo.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-O funciona o morirás-dijo completamente serio, la cara de Remus palideció y Snape tuvo que evitar reírse- Claro que lo hará Remus, ¿por quién me tomas? Nunca daría una poción de la que no estoy seguro.

-No, no era por tu habilidad, confío en ella- Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo eso hinchó el orgullo de Severus- simplemente es que no me imagino como puede ser, nunca la he tomado.

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto.

-Entonces, ¿He conseguido que te quedes?-preguntó con una sonrisa, esperanzado.

-Sólo si consigues la disculpa de Potter-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- y que se comprometa a cumplir las normas.

Remus no podía esperar a darle las buenas noticias a Black, se sentía orgulloso de su logro, sabía cuánto su amigo se estaba aferrando a esa posibilidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Al entrar vieron a Black sentado en las escaleras que daban al piso superior. En cuanto las miradas se cruzaron se levantó de un salto. Snape desvió la mirada y se dirigió con Remus al salón para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Potter. Black había sido incapaz de decir nada temiendo por la respuesta así que se había limitado a seguirlos por toda la casa, no quería empeorar las cosas y más de una vez había abierto la boca para cerrarla y morderse la lengua.

Potter al ver a Remus junto con snape en su cuarto, se mantuvo receloso y los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-James, creo que tienes algo que decirle, ¿no es así?

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Es lo mínimo.

-Esta bien. Sniv-snape- se corrigió a regañadientes ante la mirada de Remus- siento lo del otro día-dijo sin mirarle a la cara por lo que no vio la sonrisa ladeada de Snape.

James había accedido a disculparse simplemente porque se lo habían pedido, quería verlo como una especie de favor. También esperaba que con eso arreglase las cosas con Lily.

-Está bien. Acepto tus disculpas pero no te perdono.

-Severus no quedamos en esto.

-¿No? Yo recuerdo decir que quería una disculpa no que fuera a perdonarlo.

Disfrutaba ver como la cara de Potter reflejaba una pura indignación para variar. Remus no podía objetar nada, lo que decía era cierto. Con un suspiro le tendió una copia de las normas a su amigo.

-¿Que basura es esta?-replicó indignado.

-Las normas de convivencia- explicó Remus.

-No pienso aceptar esto, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Los tres estamos de acuerdo. Quien no las cumpla se va fuera- dijo Black para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero si las incumples te echarás a ti mismo, lo mismo con los demás.

Severus no miró a Black cuando hablaba, no quitó la vista de Potter. Se alegraba por una vez de no ser él el que estuviera contra las cuerdas. No iba a negar que estaba disfrutando de esto como una pequeña venganza, aunque fuera lo más natural de hacer, pero tal y como se lo tomaba Potter parecía un castigo, lo cual era ridículo en su opinión. Solo demostraba una vez más lo infantil que era.

Siguieron discutiendo un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente Potter aceptó de mala gana las condiciones. Black intentó hablar con Severus después de eso pero fue ignorando y Snape abandonó la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, sellando la puerta con protecciones para descansar sin interrupciones. No iba a permitir que Black pusiese un solo dedo en su cuarto, eso había terminado.

-¿Se queda, no?- Preguntó Black a Remus en un intento de confirmar sus sospechas.

-Si, salió mucho mejor de lo esperado. Ten paciencia con él- dijo Remus dejándolo plantado delante de la puerta.

Solo Merlín sabía lo agradecido que estaba con Remus. Iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a Severus, aunque no sabía como y estaban de vuelta al principio o peor porque no le dirigía ni una palabra. De hecho, ni lo miraba. Había tenido miedo de recibir sus miradas cargadas de odio nuevamente pero había descubierto que no recibirlas de ningún tipo era todavía peor, sentía como pequeñas agujas se clavaban en su pecho recordándole todas sus fallas.

Desconocía como revertir la situación, la otra vez su relación había mejorado con una gran discusión pero él no quería pelear con él, quería arreglar las cosas por lo que se sentía perdido. Su instinto le decía que derribase la puerta y le dijera lo que tenía en mente en ese momento pero claramente Snape no iba a recibir de buen grado sus acciones y hasta Remus le había dicho que se tomara las cosas con calma. Así que por una vez en su vida, estaba reprimiendo su impulsividad y vaya que le estaba costando, no sabía cuanto iba a poder refrenarla pero esperaba que fuese lo suficiente para no empeorar las cosas.

Las cartas informando las nuevas ya habían sido enviadas. Probablemente la información no iba a ser del agrado de todos pero eran las elecciones de Snape e iban a tener que respetarlas. La carta dirigida a Lucius estaba más maquillada, ocultando parte de los hechos pero informando igualmente. Probablemente la pelea del otro día haya sido reducida a una simple discusión bajo los efectos del alcohol pero eso no era mentirle, no podría reprocharle nada dado el caso. Lo que menos quería ahora era que Lucius lo sacara arrastras. Escribirle a Regulus había sido más sencillo porque estaba enterado de todo y no era tan maquiavélico. Había pensado en escribirle a Lily también pero como habían quedado en que se iba a establecer unos días en su casa simplemente iría a la hora acordada y le contaría el cambio de planes. Sabía que al igual que Regulus iba a respetar su decisión pero también que se preocuparía por él. Estaba más enfadada de lo que acostumbraba al enterarse de lo sucedido y ni siquiera había hecho nada él, el mismo Potter se había sentenciado así mismo. A pesar de todo, Snape estaba en las nubes con su desdicha.

Black intentó en numerosas ocasiones hablar con Severus. Aprendió rápidamente que si antes podía entrar a su cuarto era porque una parte de Snape le daba permiso, ahora era incapaz de superar todas esas protecciones y si amenazaba con derrumbar la puerta o hacer un boquete en la pared como solía hacerlo no recibía respuesta, era completamente ignorado y sabía que si llevara su amenaza a cabo, la relación que ambos mantenían empeoraría más que nunca, por lo que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, Sirius sabía que no se estaba escondiendo de él, de hecho, sus hábitos eran prácticamente los mismos de antes con la única diferencia de que no se reunía con todos en el salón, solo se dejaba ver por allí después de las comidas. Y aunque Black intentó esos momentos hablar con él o hacerle preguntas, siempre recibía como respuesta el más puro de los silencios, pronto descubrió que a la tercera que le hacía, se levantaba y lo dejaba solo, por lo que ahora simplemente se mantenía callado y lo observaba.

En las horas de las comidas intentó hablar con él pero tampoco funcionó. En cambio, descubrió que al único al que no le dirigía la palabra era a él. Con Remus hablaba e incluso era a veces Snape el que iniciaba las conversaciones, no sabía desde cuando eran tan cercanos. Y con James, bueno, hablaban aunque fuera para discutir pero a él, nada. No podía negar que a pesar de todo, Black tenía envidia de Remus. Sabía que era estúpido e irracional, su amigo no quería nada con Snape y entendía que era muy sencillo llevarse bien con Lunático pero aún así una voz en su cabeza le decía que igual Snape lo veía más que un amigo, que igual se había quedado por él.

Una de las veces que vino Lily, había intentado hablar con ella pero se había negado, claramente enfadada con él. Tampoco hablaba con Potter y ahora no mantenían las conversaciones que solían tener en el salón. Habían vuelto nuevamente al principio, Lily se subía con Snape a su cuarto y a veces, solo a veces Remus se unía a ellos. Después por mucho que Black o Potter le preguntaran solo decía que habían estado hablando, nada más. Black estaba desquiciado.

Su último intento había sido acercarse a él con su forma animaga pero no había supuesto ninguna diferencia. Se había lanzado en su regazo mientras leía pero lo había apartado sin miramientos de encima suya y le dedicó una mirada tan fría que heló cada uno de sus huesos y músculos hasta que cortó todo contacto visual y se fue.

Black estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, había pasado una semana y no había avanzado nada, se estaba volviendo loco y apenas dormía por las noches intentando saber que hacer. Las conversaciones con Remus no lo tranquilizaban y había empezado a comer después que los demás, incapaz de ver cómo Snape era capaz de hablar con todos menos con él.

Nuevamente solos Lily y Severus mantenían una de sus muchas conversaciones con tan solo unas simples galletas con pipitas de chocolate y tazas de café, que impregnaban la habitación silenciada durante horas con el humeante olor del café.

-¿Sigues sin hablar con Potter?- preguntó Snape.

-¿Y tu, sigues sin hablar con Sirius?-contraatacó Lily.

-Es diferente- dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y cómo lo es? Porque bajo mi punto de vista, Potter es más estúpido e infantil- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se que te gusta- los ojos de Lily se abrieron en sorpresa- y se que en gran parte no se lo dices por mi.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Más tiempo del que quisieras.

Lily suspiró, no había esperado ser tan trasparente.

-No te equivoques, también es por mi, no puedo salir con alguien que por unos simples celos infundados estalla a la primera de cambio. Mira lo que te hizo.

-Tampoco es que sea algo inusual. Al menos se disculpó- dijo animando a su amiga.

-Sev, no tienes que hacer esto. Por eso no te lo dije.

-Quizás ahora que sabe que soy gay, si sales con él madure- Lily lo miro con expresión incrédula- una milésima quiero decir, tampoco podemos esperar mucho de él- dijo Snape haciendo reír a Lily, dándole la razón.

-Supongo que tienes razón, nunca madurará del todo. Pero dime, ¿cuándo piensas tu perdonar a Sirius?

-Nunca-dijo con expresión fría.

-Severus, no te hizo nada. Remus me contó lo que pasó y no fue exactamente como tu lo pintaste, te saltaste muchos detalles.

-Ese es el problema que no hizo nada.

-Vamos Sev, tienes que reconocer que ha cambiado. En otra época no hubiese dudado en sumarse a James y lo sabes. Y si es como dice Remus, ni siquiera levantó la varita contra ti y otras veces no ha dudado en defenderte, no deberías ser tan duro con él. Hasta yo veo que está intentando compensarte.

-Pero no hizo nada, solamente se quedó ahí mirándome.

-Remus hizo prácticamente lo mismo-refutó Lily.

-Pero el siempre ha sido así y al final intentó interceder.

-¡Por eso mismo! Sirius es el que más ha cambiado, pero no quieres verlo, te da miedo- dijo Lily elevando la voz.

-¿Miedo de qué? Black no me da miedo- dijo Severus rápidamente.

-Claro que no. El problema es que sigues queriéndole y eso es lo que te da miedo. Por eso eres tan duro con él, estás esperando a que te falle para convencerte de que siempre será así y de que no merece una oportunidad-dijo Lily viendo el rostro inexpresivo de Snape.

-Ya no me gusta- mintió con un tono frío.

-Si, lo hace. Podrías engañar a muchas personas con ese tono y tu cara de "no me importa nada"-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos- pero a mi no, cuanto más inexpresivo te pones, más intentas ocultar algo y ambos sabemos lo que es- Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Cuántos años llevas ya así Sev?

-Solo sale con mujeres, tampoco es que tenga oportunidad- dijo Snape desviando la mirada y abandonando su fachada.

-Podrías tenerla, hablé con James sobre eso- viendo la expresión aterrorizada de Snape se apresuró a añadir-no le dije nada de ti, solo fue para averiguar su orientación, ya sabes- los ojos de Snape brillaron en respuesta- pero no lo se, no saqué nada en claro pero podrías tenerla, ahora que sabe lo tuyo podrías preguntarle, estoy segura de que te sorprenderás.

-Nunca- refutó secamente.

-Llevas con esta tontería mucho tiempo Sev, es hora de que hagas algo o simplemente lo dejes pasar. Y no te estaría diciendo esto sino hubiese visto que ha cambiado, sabes cuánto me disgustaba.

-Lily, no es no. Las cosas se quedarán como siempre.

-Eres un cabezota rencoroso- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza exasperada.

-Tu no te quedas atrás. Deberías hablar con Potter.

-Supongo que acabaré haciéndolo tarde o temprano pero tu deberías hablar con Sirius también, Remus me ha dicho que hay mucho más de lo que parece.

En realidad, Lily lo sabía todo gracias a Remus. En una de sus visitas lo había acorralado para averiguar que tramaba Sirius, porque hasta ella había visto que algo no iba bien, las ojeras y el cambio de actitud eran totalmente visibles. Y aunque no sabía si era sincero después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada. Obviamente ella no le había contado que los sentimientos eran recíprocos, sabía donde estaba la lealtad de Remus pero se había aliado secretamente con él para interceder.

-Por nuestros obcecados corazones- dijo Lily levantando su taza de café al ver que no iba a conseguir una respuesta.

Snape rodó los ojos pero hizo lo que su amiga le pedía y chocaron sus tazas.

Severus había animado a Lily porque sabía que le gustaba Potter y que incluso hasta hacía unos días se habían estado viendo en "secreto". El había fingido no saberlo porque era lo que quería su amiga pero claramente Lily no era alguien que supiera esconder bien sus secretos ni sentimientos, estaban pintados en su cara. Pero también sabía que él nunca mejoraría su relación con Potter al igual que nunca podría perdonarle por todos esos años, tampoco podría perdonar a Black por mucho que le quisiera. Los sentimientos de odio y amor siempre estarían confluyendo a su alrededor, dándole más que un quebradero de cabeza.

Desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, Severus siempre pensó que tener una relación con Sirius sería algo imposible. Volver a ser su amigo fue una idea que perdió fuerza con rapidez en su primer año en Hogwarts aunque la esperanza nunca terminó de marchitar en su interior y eso era algo que comprendió recientemente. En realidad, eso fue lo que más le dolió de todo, pues al final le había dado su confianza y sentía que la habían pisoteado.

Probablemente Lily tenía razón en lo que decía, nunca le había dado una oportunidad como tal, él lo sabía pero a su juicio tampoco es que se mereciese una.


	17. Chapter 17

Black seguía intentando hablar con Snape pero éste no le dejaba, siempre se iba o lo ignoraba. Había vuelto a unirse a ellos para comer aunque últimamente había perdido su apetito y más que comer picaba un poco y jugaba con su comida pasándola a un lado y al otro del plato mientras miraba a Snape, quien o no decía nada o hablaba abiertamente con Remus. A su modo de ver, casi se llevaba mejor ahora con Cornamenta que con él, porque bien, al menos se dignaba a mirarlo o le prestaba atención pero para Snape era prácticamente como si él no existiera.

Remus en más de una ocasión le había dicho que le diera tiempo pero cuanto tiempo era eso, sentía que las cosas no avanzaban y ya había pasado mas de una semana. Por su cabeza habían pasado todo tipo de cosas que había descartado casi de inmediato. Como la escena que ahora mismo pasaba por su mente: Quería petrificarlo, atarlo a una silla y silenciarlo para obligarle a que le escuchara. Afortunadamente no se iba a dejar llevar por sus impulsos, incluso él sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien. Así que simplemente hacía todos los días lo mismo. Esperaba a que terminara de ultimar sus pociones y luego intentaba hablar con él en lo que tardaba de llegar a su cuarto. Hubo una vez que lo siguió todo el camino a casa de Lily, eso fue lo peor que pudo hacer y ya no lo volvió a intentar, no acabó nada bien.

-Severus, tenemos que hablar-dijo Sirius como cada día.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Pero yo si. Deja que te explique lo que pasó aquel día-dijo Black agarrándole del brazo.

Snape se soltó y lo desafió con la mirada a intentarlo de nuevo.

-Eres un bastardo, no hay nada que explicar-dijo reanudando su camino.

-No digo que no pero hay más, deja que te explique.

-Una vez dijiste que no iba a querer tus escusas y no ibas a dármelas. Tenías razón, ahórratelas.

-Esto es diferente, se que no actué bien pero-

-Suficiente-dijo Snape interrumpiéndole.

Y nuevamente al llegar a su cuarto, le cerró la puerta en las narices. No obstante, justo cuando iba a dar media vuelta para irse la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Black se giró con esperanza. Severus prácticamente podía ver que Black meneaba una cola, nunca había visto tanto parecido con su forma animaga como en ese momento.

-Regulus vendrá mañana a las 12:00-dijo Snape antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo en sus narices.

Sirius suspiró, con una preocupación más en su cabeza. Claramente su hermano no iba a venir en el mejor de los momentos. Se preguntó si Severus lo había hecho a propósito y era una venganza. No debía olvidar que era un Slytherin y sabía de primera mano por su familia lo astutos que podían llegar a ser. Además, tampoco sería la primera vez que hacía algo por estilo, en Hogwarts había intentado más de una vez que lo expulsaran. Aún así, desde que se había mudado con ellos, se había abierto a él y esperaba que no lo fuera a usar en su contra. Supuso que, si quería que Snape confiara en él, él tendría que hacer lo mismo. En realidad, no había hecho ni dicho nada que lo hiciera desconfiar, simplemente quería que todo fuera bien y no podía evitar sentirse algo ansioso.

Sirius había arreglado finalmente las cosas con James, al menos se hablaban como antes aunque Black seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo pero no podía perder a otra persona, ya había perdido a Severus, tenía que enfrentarse a su hermano y no sabía como iba a ir. Después de tantos años sin hablarse sabía que no podía esperar mucho y más siendo una encerrona. Estaba nervioso.

Severus solo le había dirigido la palabra para decirle que esperara en la mesa del comedor, un sitio neutral para que Regulus no se sintiese acorralado. Sirius le había pedido a sus amigos que les diesen espacio, por lo que habían salido pronto por la mañana y comerían fuera para dejarlos solos y darles privacidad. Antes de irse le habían deseado suerte sabiendo lo importante que era para él, consideraba que iba a hacer probablemente una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa y Sirius fue incapaz de hacer lo que Snape le había pedido. Fue a la puerta a saludar y llegó a tiempo para ver a Snape dejando pasar a su hermano.

-Vaya, no sabía que teníais un perro-dijo Regulus acariciando la cabeza de Sirius.

Snape miro haca abajo y vio un enorme perro negro sentado moviendo la cola. Iba a acabar con su paciencia pero bien, el resultado de la reunión dependía de Black, así que ya se apañaría.

-Y no lo tenemos. Es tu hermano-dijo Snape delatándolo.

Regulus retrocedió y se quedó boquiabierto mirando como su hermano cambiaba de forma.

-Sirius-saludó secamente- ¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó mirando a Snape.

-Tiene algo que decirte. Escúchale.

-¿Para eso me has hecho venir? Eres increíble Sev.

-No es su culpa, se lo pedí yo.

-Claro, ¿ahora os habláis otra vez?

-No- dijo fríamente Snape.

-¿Pero quieres que yo lo haga, no?

-Me dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera, te tomé la palabra- dijo mirando fijamente a Regulus quien hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Está bien, te lo prometí y puse mi honor y el de mi familia en la línea, lo haré pero solo eso, nada más-dijo sin intentar ocultar la molestia en su voz.

Snape los dirigió a la mesa del comedor, sentándose Regulus y Snape en un lado y Sirius justo en frente. Sirius tragó saliva, no sabiendo de repente por donde empezar y más con el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo Sirius.

-Eso ya lo se. Al grano.

No se acordaba de nada de lo que había pensado decirle, estaba tan nervioso que no hacía más que juguetear con sus manos debajo de la mesa.

-Te he echado de menos-murmuró Black sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿De verdad? Cualquiera lo diría. Has disimulado muy bien ignorándome todos estos años.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tu. No te viniste conmigo-dijo elevando la voz.

-Y tu nos abandonaste. Me dejaste con todo, con intentar cumplir las expectativas de padre y madre, esforzándome como tu nunca has hecho para ponerme al día, me han estado vigilando con lupa, poniéndome a prueba, me dejaste solo.

-Lo se y lo siento pero todo eso antes recaía en mi, ahora sabes lo que es-dijo recuperando su tono inicial- Te pedí que vinieras conmigo, sabías lo que pasaría.

-Pudiste elegir quedarte, podríamos haber hablado con ellos. Todo empeoró cuando te fuiste. Hice cosas que no quería y no estuviste para mi. Estuve esperando que te acercaras en Hogwarts pero no lo hiciste, te metías con Slytherin, con mi casa y por tanto conmigo.

-Nunca fue mi intención meterme contigo solo con...él- dijo haciendo un gesto de la cabeza hacia Snape- y tampoco estoy orgulloso de eso, ya no. Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo, me habían desenredado y estaba en Gryffindor. Te escribí el año que entré varias veces y no me contestaste, ¿qué esperabas?

-No mientas no recibí ni una sola carta.

-Lo hice. A padre y a madre no, pero a ti si. Pero nunca me contestaste. ¿Así que como iba a hablarte en Hogwarts? lo dejaste claro, no querías saber de mi. Pero ya me he cansado, no puedo seguir con eso.

-Yo nunca recibí nada-dijo Regulus confundido.

-¿Crees que tus padres hayan cogido tu correo?- preguntó Snape, quien había estado vigilando a Black y percibió que no mentía.

-Ellos no...- dijo Regulus.

-Oh, maldita sea. Está claro, fueron ellos, siempre son ellos. Ves lo que hacen, son unos manipuladores, por eso me fui-dijo Sirius iracundo.

-No deberías acusarles sin preguntarles.

-Bien, ves y pregúntales-espetó pero rápidamente se intentó tranquilizar- Mira, yo quiero recuperarte. Se que padre y madre te han obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres, quiero ayudarte. Si necesitas huir de todo aquí tendrás siempre una habitación esperándote.

Sin decir nada, Regulus sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Se lo has contado? - le preguntó a Snape.

-No, nos siguió aquel día y lo vio.

-¿Que exactamente vio Severus?

-Todo.

-Estupendo. ¿Y dices que quieres ayudar?-dijo irónicamente.

-Lo que necesites. Siento que en parte es culpa mía tenía que haberlo impedido.

-No se puede salir de eso, es demasiado tarde.

-¿Te ha.. ya sabes?- preguntó Sirius.

-Todavía no, pero si me salgo estoy muerto. Nadie se ha salido y nuestros padres están orgullosos de mi.

-Olvídate de ellos, es tu vida la que está en juego. Puedo protegerte, esconderte, no tienes porque hacerlo.

-Yo también estoy dispuesto a ayudar- dijo Snape- Se que no quieres eso, tampoco tienes madera independientemente de que te quedes o no estás en peligro.

-¿Y por que no? El señor oscuro estuvo orgulloso de mi.

-Dime Regulus, lo que hiciste aquella vez en el bosque ¿podrías hacerlo sin que te provocara nadie? ¿a un inocente o incluso a un niño?

Se hizo un silencio que no se atrevieron a romper. Tanto Sirius como Snape lo miraban fijamente.

-Sabes como me costó aquello, yo no..- dijo bajando su mirada a la mesa.

-Lo se y no es algo de lo que avergonzarse- dijo Snape.

-Deja que te ayudemos, si es necesario hablaré con nuestros padres-dijo Sirius, aunque más que hablar quiso decir discutir o gritar.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?-Preguntó Regulus desconfiado.

-Si. Solo espero que puedas perdonarme por no haber estado cuando me necesitabas- dijo algo incómodo.

-Supongo que esto es un buen comienzo. Estás madurando hermanito- dijo Regulus con una sonrisa.

-Oh, lo estoy intentando.

-Está bien, voy a pensarlo. Si veo la oportunidad lo haré.

Sirius incapaz de contenerse se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-No seas pegajoso- protestó Regulus.

-Cállate, han sido más de 7 años.

-Aún no te he perdonado.

-No importa, esperaré.

Snape se levantó y sin decir nada los dejó solos, hablando sobre cosas que habían sucedido a lo largo de esos años, poniéndose al día. A pesar de lo estúpido que fuera Sirius se alegraba de que Regulus recuperase a su hermano pues sabía que en el fondo lo echaba de menos y en realidad no había mucho que perdonar, siempre había querido recuperarlo. Recordó las veces que le había preguntado porque su hermano lo ignoraba, porque nunca le había escrito. Las esperanzas que tuvo de que al empezar Hogwarts recuperasen el vínculo que tenían y la desilusión cuando nunca sucedió.

A pesar de que probablemente todo había sido culpa de sus padres, Snape sabía que Regulus no los encararía sobre el tema de la correspondencia y correría un tupido velo sobre el tema.

Severus bajó al mediodia para calentar la comida, había guardado lasaña que sobró la noche anterior.

Regulus se había ido hacia poco, había entrado a su cuarto para despedirse y contarle por encima como había ido la cosa desde que los había dejado solos. Al principio fingió estar enfadado con él por la encerrona. Severus no se lo compró, sabía que al final lo había disfrutado. De hecho, antes de irse le había agradecido e incluso le comentó que había acordado reunirse con Sirius en otra ocasión para seguir hablando.

Black se acercó lentamente a Snape que estaba sacando la lasaña de la nevera, aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Severus...- susurró a su espalda.

Snape se giró y lo vio con los ojos enrojecidos, todavía llorosos. Tanto sentimentalismo lo ponía incómodo pero de alguna forma algo palpitó en su interior al verlo así.

-¿Qué?- dijo cortante.

-Quería agradecerte otra vez por dejar que hable con Regulus a pesar de todo. Esto era muy importante para mi.

-No lo he hecho por ti.

-Lo se, pero aún así gracias. Y también lo siento por todo. Se que actúe mal, no creas que no lo se y me arrepiento.

-Black- le advirtió, sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

Pero Sirius no pensaba callarse, se había lanzado con Regulus e incluso le había pedido consejo. Así que le cogió de la mano suavemente.

-Severus yo...

No supo como continuar, se perdió en sus ojos que lo escrutaban y antes de darse cuenta lo estaba besando. Severus tardó en reaccionar pero viendo los ojos de Sirius cerrados poco a poco empezó a cerrar los suyos y a dejarse llevar.

El beso era dulce y lento, nada desesperado. Apenas una dulce presión en sus labios. Con el tiempo, Black intento abrirse pasó en la boca de Severus con su lengua pero éste al notarlo reaccionó y lo empujó.

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo Snape con expresión mortificada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me odias?-dijo Black con la misma expresión.

Severus negó con la cabeza con ímpetu.

-No, no te odio, aunque créeme que quisiera y que lo he intentado durante años.

Sirius no podía creer eso, no le odiaba, eso significaba que podría tener una oportunidad, quizá estaba siendo optimista pero no le odiaba esas eran increíbles noticias. Había aprendido que Severus en realidad era una persona amable aunque pretendía ocultarlo a través de acciones calculadas, pero aún así los actos estaban allí. Era una pena que no lo hubiese visto antes pero ahora solo quería hacerle feliz, protegerlo y atesorarlo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

-No, no lo es- dijo rápidamente-Yo... siento algo por ti-dijo algo dubitativo observando su expresión y sin atreverse a especificar más.

Para su sorpresa Snape vio como Sirius se ruborizaba. Y hasta él sabía que eso era indicativo de que había cierta sinceridad en sus palabras. Pero no iba a detenerse en eso hasta que estuviera solo, había mucho que meditar con la información que se le estaba dando.

-Dame una oportunidad, quiero que me conozcas de verdad y quiero saber más de ti.

-Yo no puedo- dijo algo alarmado por su proximidad- volverás a hacerme daño.

-No lo haré, confía en mi- dijo volviendo a cogerle de la mano.

-No puedo, lo he hecho tantas tantas veces que ya no puedo.

-Por favor, Severus, se que me he equivocado. Aquella vez no hice nada porque me sentí culpable por lo que te hice en Hogwarts.

-Y pensaste que no hacer era mejor, ¿no?

-No, no es eso. No lo entiendes.

-Lo único que entiendo es que te quedaste mirando como el estúpido de tu amigo me hacía todo aquello.

-Pero es que era como si no estuviese, mi mente estaba en otra parte, yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Que conveniente.

-No quiero que lo veas como una excusa, de verdad que lo siento. Si me das una oportunidad...

-No me queda ninguna por darte, no puedo hacer eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas darme. Simplemente podríamos ser amigos.

-No lo se Black.

-Sigamos a partir de la relación que teníamos antes de eso y veamos donde nos lleva- Severus pareció dudar pero Sirius continuó- o desde zero, como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que olvide todo?

-No. Te estoy preguntando de que punto te sientes más cómodo para partir- Sirius suspiró audiblemente- de todas formas, deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo- Severus lo miró algo confundido, para él estaba hablando sin sentido- Soy Sirius Orion Black- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-¿Que es lo que pretendes?

-Sígueme el rollo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Severus Snape- dijo estrechando la mano del otro.

-Espero que podamos llevarnos bien esta vez Severus- dijo Sirius.

Snape simplemente asintió en respuesta antes de poner la lasaña en dos platos.

-¿Tienes hambre Sirius?

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron y asintió en respuesta, extendiendo sus brazos para recoger el plato. Nuevamente Snape pudo visualizar a Black como si estuviera moviendo su cola de un lado al otro. No es que lo hubiese perdonado o que le estuviese dando una oportunidad, simplemente evaluando el comportamiento que había tenido con él así como su expresión mortificada y llorosa había sentido que por una vez dejarse llevar no podía ser tan malo.

Por su parte, Sirius sabía que la expresión dolida que Snape había mostrado después de besarlo la había provocado él al haber roto la confianza que había puesto en él. Por ahora, no podía pedirle más, no iba a ser un iluso que pensara que ya se había ganado su perdón, probablemente nunca lo haría pero si dejara de ignorarle, si las cosas fueran como hacía apenas una semana, el podría hacerle frente, podría ir construyendo nuevamente esa confianza, podría por una vez demostrarle quien era realmente y como de importante se había vuelto para él. Quizá, y solo quizá así alguna vez pudiese tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Aún así, no podía olvidar el beso, se había sentido demasiado bien, había querido más, prolongarlo infinitamente, pero no había sido posible. Sin embargo, mantuvo sus esperanzas, Severus había dicho que no lo odiaba, por un momento incluso le había correspondido el beso y había sentido que estaba volando en una nube, incluso podrían ser amigos. No le importaba ser amigos o mejores amigos en un principio, el podría soportarlo, podría resistir las ganas de besarle y quizá con el tiempo pudiese evolucionar a algo más.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por todo el apoyo que está teniendo la historia así como por los comentarios, especialmente a Rebe Marauder por comentar en todos ellos wow, me hizo darme cuenta de que uno de los capítulos estaba subido mal. Por alguna razón, si los subo con el chrome se traducen y cambian palabras solas, espero que ya estén todos bien ^_^**_


	18. Chapter 18

Severus el día anterior había establecido un nuevo tipo de relación con Sirius: amigos o conocidos, cualquiera de los dos se le hacía extraño. De alguna forma había accedido a llamarlo por su nombre, ahí había sido cuando todo su auto-control se había ido.

Decir que había estado abrumado sería quedarse corto. Sirius lo había besado y él lo había correspondido, mentiría si dijese que no quería repetirlo, cuantas veces lo había deseado e incluso soñado... era una locura. Y aunque seguía teniendo dudas, sentía que no lo había engañado, su comunicación no verbal se lo había dicho y estaba intentando creerlo, sino lo hacía tendría que huir del país al haber dejado que invadiese su privacidad. Pero aún así, y aunque sorprendentemente Black le había dicho que sentía algo por él, no sabía el que y se arrepentía de no haber preguntado en ese momento pero también estaba seguro de no querer nada más con ese hombre. Tolerarse ya era demasiado, y en sus habitaciones pensando en todo ello lo único que había podido hacer era ruborizarse y tocar sus labios.

Aunque esos mismos pensamientos los había tenido la noche anterior surgieron de nuevo al abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Había estado tentado de quedarse en su cuarto para no enfrentar a Black. Por una vez no sabía como debía comportarse a su alrededor, la mecánica que tenían había vuelto a cambiar.

Antes de que llegaran Remus y Potter habían estado hablando y prácticamente habían pasado el resto del día juntos comportándose con normalidad. Los problemas empezaron cuando se quedó solo en su cuarto por la noche. Hasta ese momento había sido como funcionar en piloto automático, como si estuviese en una especie de sueño y al llegar a su habitación se hubiese despertado de golpe, durante todo ese tiempo que habían estado juntos ni siquiera había pensado en el beso. El maldito beso. Pero al final, no había sido el que lo había iniciado ni el que había propuesto esta clase de amistad ridícula o lo que fuera, ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado su mano, bueno, si lo sabía, había sinceridad en sus actos pero aún así, había sido débil y blando, se había jurado no perdonarle y había fracasado y lo peor es que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, maldito sea Black por verse tan vulnerable y tierno después de llorar pensó. Por eso mismo, el no tenía que avergonzarse de nada, simplemente iba a bajar allí y hacer lo que siempre hacía y se amoldaría a lo que sea que fuese esta nueva amistad.

Otra pregunta que circulaba su mente, era cuanto sabían Potter y Lupin de todo lo que había pasado y de sus nuevos términos. Simplemente observaría detalladamente a ambos.

Snape bajó las escaleras y escuchó los murmullos provenientes de la cocina. Normalmente era el segundo e incluso el primero en levantarse pero esta vez había sido el último, con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza había tardado más tiempo de lo normal en levantarse de la cama. Vio a Sirius con una sonrisa levantarse de la mesa para ir hacia donde estaba. Snape se tensó un poco pero sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron con las palabras que salieron de su boca:

-Buenos días Severus-Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa justo antes de abalanzarse y abrazarlo- Estaba por ir a despertarte.

-¿A que se debió eso?-preguntó algo rígido.

-¿El abrazo?-preguntó enarcando una ceja- Somos amigos, ¿no?- Severus dudo pero asintió vacilante- hago eso con mis amigos- dijo despreocupadamente.

-Ya...Buenos días... supongo.

Sirius le robó la tostada a Cornamenta y se sentó en su silla habitual para desayunar.

-Oye, eso era mío. ¿Sabes lo que le cuesta a este cacharro tostar el pan?

-Se llama tostadora- señaló Lupin y Potter hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

-Que buen día hace hoy, ¿Verdad Lunático?

Todos lo miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Severus soltó una risita de la que nadie se percató antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse.

-¿Eres consciente de que está lloviendo a mares, no?

-La lluvia es muy beneficiosa y relajante.

-Te dan miedo los truenos Sirius.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- contestó rápidamente pero miró hacia la ventana sopesando si las nubes traerían algo más aparte de la lluvia.

-Lunático tiene razón, los odias. Nunca has salido con nosotros cuando ha habido tormenta.

Sirius miró disimuladamente a Severus o eso creía que hacía porque falló y se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo miraban con una ceja enarcada. Para su desgracia acabó ruborizándose e intentó recuperar su orgullo perdido, el era un Gryffindor:

-No es cierto, jugaba los partidos de Quidditch.

-¿Te refieres a aquel partido en nuestro 4° año?- preguntó James.

-Ese mismo.

-Te recuerdo que forzamos el cese del partido apenas cuando acababa de empezar.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose incómodo.

-Da igual, ya no me dan miedo.

Nadie creyó su afirmación pero no insistieron. Severus empezó a desear que a lo largo del día tronara para ver su reacción.

-Por cierto Remus, ¿Cómo lo llevas?-preguntó Sirius en un intento por cambiar de tema.

-¿El que?

-Mañana es luna llena, ya sabes...

Lupin miró de reojo a Severus quien hizo lo mismo y le contestó rápidamente:

-No tan mal, esta luna no debe de ser tan fuerte.

-¿Hay lunas más y menos fuertes?-preguntó James.

-Eso creo...no todas me afectan igual.

-Que más da Cornamenta, si se encuentra mejor es algo bueno.

Remus se sentía algo mal por mentir a sus mejores amigos pero sabía que era lo mejor. No era un buen mentiroso y agradecía el buen humor de Sirius para que no le hicieran más preguntas. No había planeado ninguna mentira o escusa y lo cierto es que hasta ahora todas las lunas habían sido iguales, por eso no esperaba que hubiese ninguna diferencia. Y aunque estaba de más mal humor y seguía oyendo y oliendo las cosas con más intensidad que de costumbre, sus sentidos no estaban tan agudizados por primera vez en todos los años en los que llevaba convirtiéndose en hombre lobo. Así mismo, el agotamiento y agarrotamiento eran menores, por eso estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de estar con ellos, dentro de lo que cabía hasta podía decir que se sentía bien.

Seeverus había conseguido relajarse y dejar atrás todo rastro de incomodidad para cuando terminó de desayunar, al final no había sido tan difícil como se había imaginado hacia unos minutos, parecía que aquellos días nunca habían pasado, observó como Black había recuperado su apetito voraz de la noche a la mañana y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por eso y en parte culpable, pues sabía que su inapetencia la había ocasionado él. No pudo evitar preguntarse si había exagerado demasiado, recordando las palabras que más de una vez le había dicho Lily así como los intentos que Black había tenido para hablar con él. Quizá podrían haberse ahorrado todo eso si le hubiese escuchado antes, le gustaban como estaban las cosas ahora mismo.

Antes de que Severus se levantara de la mesa al terminar de desayunar le dedicó una mirada significativa a Lupin como llevaba haciendo toda la semana prácticamente para que le siguiera a su cuarto. Pasados unos minutos se despedía de sus amigos y subía las escaleras cerrando la puerta de su cuarto antes de irse al de Severus. Siempre que entraba, Snape lo estaba esperando sentado en la silla de espaldas a su cuarto con un bloc de notas abierto, con la pluma lista para apuntar cualquier detalle que expusiera. El frasco siempre estaba listo en la mesita de noche para que él lo tomara.

Sin decir nada se acercó a la mesita y se sentó en la cama antes de coger el frasco. Lo estuvo mirando fijamente, sabiendo que era el penúltimo que se tenía que beber, moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

-No va a saber mejor por mucho que lo agites-dijo Severus sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Me gustaría que supieras lo mal que sabe, es como beber alquitrán con tierra.

-¿Alguna vez has bebido alquitrán con tierra?-dijo con una ceja enarcada.

Lupin suspiro y agitó una mano que claramente decía: Olvídalo.

Con una última mirada al frasco derramó todo el contenido por su garganta, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de asco que divertía demasiado a Snape, pero Lupin nunca fue capaz de verla. Después de apretar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado como si pudiese deshacerse de la sensación desagradable abrió sus ojos y vio como Snape le tendía una rana de chocolate. Remus dirigió su mirada de la rana a Severus y de Severus a la rana hasta que éste se la lanzó.

-Ya que no puedo endulzarla como me pediste, supuse que esto te serviría.

-Ooh, gracias-dijo dándole un bocado-no sabes lo que mi paladar te lo agradece-dijo Lupin exageradamente.

Severus lo dejó disfrutar de la rana mientras se giraba para anotar que todo seguía como las anteriores veces que le había suministrado la poción, sin ningún cambio. Luego procedió a realizarle las preguntas rutinarias: ¿Has notado picores o ha aparecido algún signo en la piel? ¿Nauseas o vómitos? ¿Algo extraño que hayas notado? ¿Cuál es tu estado de ánimo? ¿Cómo afecta la poción a tu lobo interior? ¿Algún cambio destacable? y un sin fin más de preguntas que abrumaban un poco a Lupin pero al final entendía que era por su bien y que detrás de todo ese saber insaciable por el conocimiento y el amor de las pociones que Severus tenía, había un rastro de preocupación por él y su bienestar o al menos eso quería creer.

Más de una vez le había comentado a Severus que se sentía preocupado por si la poción no funcionaba, empezaba a hacerse ilusiones al ver que los días previos estaba mejor que las otras veces y eso le causaba casi anticipación por que llegara la luna por primera vez. Pero también sabía que si fallaba sin duda iba a estar desanimado. Snape le había intentado tranquilizar a su manera (lo que no fue un gran consuelo) y le había dicho que los efectos eran prometedores y que en caso de fallar al final estaría muy cerca de encontrar la fórmula correcta, aunque sin duda su primera respuesta era siempre que iba a funcionar, podía ver que confiaba totalmente en su capacidad.

Si funcionaba sus amigos iban a llevarse una sorpresa, no les había dicho nada, no quería que se hicieran ilusiones también y tampoco quería estar oyendo quejarse a James ni que le echara la culpa a Snape si algo pasaba. Podía escuchar su voz y su advertencia de que Severus pretendía envenenarle y con sus sentidos de lobo medio despiertos no quería aguantarlo, su paciencia le fallaba en esos días y no quería una pelea con su amigo justo antes de estar encerrado con ellos en el sótano. Sin embargo, les había pedido que no lo encadenaran esta vez y si bien se habían extrañado habían accedido felizmente, pensando que él confiaba en que ellos lo mantendrían a salvo. Por eso mismo, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable al guardar el secreto de ellos.

Si funcionaba, supuestamente tendría control de su cuerpo y tenía que hacer de alguna forma que llamaran a Severus para que viese los efectos de la poción. Esa sin duda iba a ser la parte más difícil.

La lluvia golpeteaba incansablemente la ventana desde hacia casi una hora, a través de ella no podía verse a nadie en la calle, todos se habían refugiado en sus casas tal y como mostraban las luces de las fincas adheridas. Era sin duda la tormenta más fuerte del año, las habitaciones se veían brevemente iluminadas por el resplandor que entraba de los rayos y la quietud de la noche se rompía con los truenos que crujían con fuerza así como por la fuerza del viento que azotaba las ramas mandando susurros silibantes que erizaban el vello de más de uno.

Severus sin embargo, probablemente era la única persona que no se había enterado de nada. Hacía horas que había silenciado la zona en la que trabaja para que el simple goteo de la lluvia no le molestara, había estado elaborando el último lote de la poción matalobos, tan concentrado que no había visto como salía corriendo del comedor un enorme perro negro con la cola entre las piernas escaleras arriba y como sus otros dos amigos estallaban en carcajadas ante su comportamiento justo antes de salir detrás de él.

Al terminar la poción y colocarla cuidadosamente en un frasco canceló el hechizo de privacidad, volviendo de lleno los sonidos del entorno a él. Lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido del viento seguido de un trueno que le hizo sobresaltarse brevemente y por último escuchó la risa de Potter, era inconfundible después de haberla escuchado tantos años. Curioso por saber que la había provocado esta vez se dirigió con la varita iluminando el camino y justo en el marco de la puerta de Sirius estaban Remus y Potter.

-Sal, eres un Gryffindor Canuto, es una simple tormenta-dijo James.

Pero como respuesta solo se escuchaban pequeños gimoteos que provocaron la risa de James de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Severus intentando asomarse por el hueco de las cabezas.

-Oh, Severus-dijo Remus- Canuto está debajo de la cama desde hace casi media hora pero no conseguimos que salga.

-¿Ha perdido finalmente la cabeza?

-Es un león con miedo a las tormentas, su animago le viene como anillo al dedo-repuso James divertido.

Remus se hizo a un lado para que Severus pasara ya que no podía resistirse a ver a Black debajo de la cama como un niño pequeño. Pero al acercarse y al agacharse lo que vio fue a un perro tumbado con las orejas hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos como platos, lloriqueando. Y aunque seguramente se hubiese reído si se hubiese encontrado a Black sin su forma animaga, no pudo hacerlo al ver a un lastimero perro, aunque fuera él.

-Sal Sirius, no tienes cinco años-instó Snape.

Pero aunque lo dijo una y otra vez no funcionó. Lo único que recibía por respuesta eran pequeños lametones y gimoteos. Snape acarició la cabeza de canuto un par de veces hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, pero sin duda esos tres eran unos alcornoques que no habían aprendido nada a lo largo de los años o era que simplemente les gustaba sufrir.

-Entrar y cerrar la puerta-dijo Snape.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó James.

-O entras o sales pero cierra la puerta.

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo con un porte orgulloso.

-Tranquilízate James-dijo Remus entrando a la habitación.

-Hacer lo que queráis, voy a escribir a Lily.

-Como quieras pero no mandes al búho hasta que cese la lluvia-dijo Remus asomándose por la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Severus sacó su varita y silenció la habitación al igual que había hecho cuando estaba en la cocina preparando la poción matalobos. El silencio se hizo en la habitación y Severus esperó de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared hasta que Sirius se diese cuenta del cambio y le diese por salir. Remus se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa mirando a Snape quien hacia unos instantes le había hecho un gesto para que permaneciera callado.

A los 5 minutos más o menos salió una cabeza peluda debajo de la cama con las orejas todavía aplanadas. Snape lo contemplaba con el rostro serio y las orejas de Canuto se fueron alzando junto con su confusión, finalmente se arrastró fuera, saliendo de la cama con el cuerpo erguido y la cola meneándose de un lado al otro.

-¿Sois tan zoquetes que no pensasteis nunca en lanzar un hechizo silenciador?-preguntó finalmente mientras miraba a los dos merodeadores que se miraban aturdidos-obviamente esperaba demasiado de vosotros.

-¿Desde cuando existe algo así?-dijo Sirius algo ruborizado pero intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Alrededor de tres años, pero solo aprendéis lo que os interesa-dijo Snape- Y corrígeme si me equivoco-dijo más como preámbulo que otra cosa, con un tono más bien burlón-pero... ¿en tu forma de chucho no oyes y hueles más las cosas?

-Si, es una de las ventajas-dijo Sirius orgulloso.

-Definitivamente eres idiota.

-Hey, eso hiere mi orgullo.

-Lo que Severus quiere decir es que en tu forma animaga oyes más los truenos que así-explicó Remus-que es lo que te hemos dicho cientos de veces.

-Oh, si, pero de alguna forma me siento más seguro así.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco como pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Naipes o ajedrez?-preguntó Sirius mirándolos.

-Ajedrez-respondieron ambos.

-Primero al ajedrez y luego nos naipes-dijo Sirius.

-Solo si me ganas-dijo Snape con una sonrisa ladina.

Sirius nunca rechazaría un reto por lo que aceptó gustoso sonriéndole de vuelta.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus aún sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y agotado de no haber dormido en toda la noche esbozaba una sonrisa. Le daba igual que los demás le vieran, lo había conseguido. Había logrado lo que muchos habían intentado y fracasado, la maestría de pociones estaba prácticamente al alcance de su mano. Y aunque quisiera tampoco podría dormir, no con la adrenalina y satisfacción que corrían por sus venas y hacían que su cerebro estuviese más activo que nunca.

Había sido perfecta, tenía la receta grabada a fuego en su mente, nunca la olvidaría. Podría ganar mucho dinero con ella, sería estúpido sino lo hiciera, tenía ganas de escribir a su madre como un niño pequeño para decirle que ha sacado buenas notas en el colegio.

Si las caras cuando lo vieron bajar al sótano ya eran algo incluso en su forma animaga, habría dado lo que fuera por verlas en su forma humana. La confusión estaba escrita en la cara de todos ellos independientemente de su forma, sin atreverse a cambiar al inicio ante la situación desconocida a la que se enfrentaban. Severus era el que lo había hecho posible, ninguno de ellos había podido.

Remus y Sirius le habían agradecido cuando la luna ya no era visible en el cielo y habían vuelto a su forma humana. Había podido ver el agradecimiento en los ojos de Potter pero no había sido capaz de decírselo, siendo tan orgulloso como siempre, pero no le importaba, ambos lo sabían. Y Pettigrew quien había desaparecido junto con la luna, también había mostrado su agradecimiento a su manera, abriendo y cerrando la boca a unos metros de él como un pez para finalmente no decir nada y simplemente dedicarle una mirada significativa antes de salir prácticamente corriendo. Snape seguía pensando que su comportamiento era extraño pero nadie más parecía notarlo.

Se permitió una vez más caer en ese instante en el que había bajado al sótano, siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo por la forma animaga de Sirius, momento en el que había visto a Remus en su forma de hombre lobo con una mezcla de temor y esperanza.

 _Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Snape fue el enorme cuerpo encorvado en el suelo que miraba a la pared, dándole la espalda a todo y a todos. En un rápido vistazo a la habitación vio al resto de los animagos. Ya había sospechado que lo eran cuando vio a Black aquella vez que lo ayudó en el bosque, siempre lo hacían todo juntos, no había sido algo difícil de intuir. Lo que no sabía hasta ahora era la forma que tendrían, pero todos sus apodos tenían más significado que nunca._

 _-Un chucho, un cornudo y una rata-hizo una pausa y añadió con una sonrisa-muy ... representativo._

 _Los sonidos de protesta no se hicieron esperar, hasta ahora ni siquiera sabía que sonido hacia un ciervo. Sin duda le pareció muy interesante. Y si bien el ciervo adoptó una postura de ataque, Sirius se interpuso, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle caso y dirigió su atención a Remus._

 _Se acercó con pasos aún cautelosos hacia Remus que en toda la discusión aún no se había movido. Pasó de largo una mesa que había en uno de los extremos del sótano con una nota encima en la que se podía leer claramente: Avisa a Severus. Debían haber estado tan sorprendidos por eso pensó Severus al leerla. Pero ahora solo había preocupación y confusión en sus caras. Sirius seguía los pasos de Snape hasta Remus ligeramente adelantado. La situación era demasiado irónica, años atrás había sido conducido a una trampa mortal por la persona que tenía a su lado y ahora permanecía cauto por su seguridad._

 _Snape llamó a Remus por su nombre y por su apellido pero lo único que consiguió es que el hombre lobo que tenía delante se tensara. Le puso una mano en lo que sería su hombro y lo volvió a llamar sin resultado. Al tacto era igual que tocar a un perro, no había mucha diferencia._

 _-Solo eres un chucho más grande, déjame verte la cara, tengo que saber si funcionó del todo o hay efectos secundarios-dijo Snape, sabiendo muy bien que había salido a la perfección. El único problema es que tenía a un lobo tímido._

 _A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar que el aire se le quedara atrapado en los pulmones por unos segundos cuando estuvieron cara a cara tan cerca el uno del otro, viendo esos ojos dorados. Tenía delante lo que casi lo mata una vez pero por suerte su cara no expresó nada, sabía que eran diferentes, que ahora gracias a él tenía el control de su cuerpo. Solo había que prestar atención a los quejidos que salían de la forma temblorosa que tenía delante. Así que aparentó que todo estaba bien porque cualquier acción que Snape hiciera, lo retraería y había llegado a apreciarlo como para preocuparse ligeramente por él._

 _-Todo parece estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo con un semblante serio-podéis volver a vuestra forma humana si queréis, no es más que un Remus Lupin peludo ahora- ninguno de ellos se movió así que continúo-No hay nada que una buena poción no pueda hacer._

 _El que más rápido salió de su estupor fue Sirius que se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. En lugar de sufrir el ataque de un hombre lobo acabó siendo atacado a lengüetazos por un chucho que no conseguía quitarse de encima. Fue Remus quien finalmente le hizo el favor empujándolo y haciendo que rodara por el suelo. En ese momento fue cuando el caos se desató en el sótano, inundándolo de todo tipo de berridos, chillidos y gruñidos. La rata de P_ ettigrew _se subió a la mesa, apartándose de todo el jaleo casi tan rápido como él._

Severus abrió los ojos cuando alguien le palmeó el hombro. Parpadeó un par de veces para deshacerse del sueño que le perseguía. Sirius estaba detrás de él, tendiéndole una taza de café que aceptó gustosamente. Sirius regresó a la cocina a por su taza y rodeó el sofá para sentarse al lado de Snape.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largos minutos únicamente sorbiendo el café caliente, ambos igual de cansados. Sirius de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas disimuladas a Severus pero que eran captadas igualmente. Severus todavía podía ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos y empezaba a resultarle algo incómodo. La gente normalmente no le agradecía sino todo lo contrario, lo endemoniaban y lo culpaban de todo lo que pasaba. Había sido así desde su niñez, su propio padre lo había hecho desde que manifestó su magia.

En un intento por aliviar la incomodidad que sentía, Severus preguntó:

-¿Dónde está el resto?

-Cornamenta después de aclararte que nadie le ha puesto nunca los cuernos no ha salido de su cuarto-dijo intentando contener la risa. Lo sentía por su amigo pero había sido muy gracioso. De normal siempre le decían lo bonito que era su ciervo, no que era un cornudo- y Remus se tomó su chocolate caliente junto con la poción que le diste y ahora debe estar durmiendo como un bebe.

\- Umm-murmuró Snape simplemente.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio. Snape sintió que Black iba a agradecerle de nuevo y no era algo que quisiera escuchar nuevamente, así que desvió su mirada al libro que había en la mesita y se puso a leer.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Rompió el silencio esta vez Black.

-¿No lo estás haciendo ya? -Preguntó Severus sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Me refiero a algo personal.

Severus cerró el libro y lo dejó un lado del sofá antes de mirarlo.

-No tienes que andar de puntillas a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Black sorprendido.

-Eres impulsivo, si quieres preguntar o hacer algo, hazlo, ser prudente no te queda bien.

-No quiero estropearlo-dijo Sirius rápidamente, sin intentar ocultar la emoción en su voz.

-Deberías saber que me molesta y que no a estas alturas.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo con un suspiro Sirius- a veces tengo la sensación de que eres un gato erizado, soy un perro tiene sentido que vaya con cautela.

-¿No son los gatos los que huyen de los perros? -Dijo con una ceja enarcada.

-Si, si fueras un gato pequeño, pero creo que serías más una pantera o algo así, un felino grande sin duda.

Severus negó con la cabeza.

-Te puedo asegurar que solo soy humano. Haz tu pregunta que decidiré si contesto o no, lo que más odio es perder el tiempo.

Sirius se mordió el labio vacilando un poco, pensando en todo lo que quería saber, probablemente si escogiese bien sus preguntas, podría hacer más. Pero al fin y al cabo, le había dicho que fuera el mismo, tampoco podría quejarse luego.

-Está bien, es agradable saber que no me tengo que contener, así que dime ¿Por qué tu animago en una cierva como la de Lily?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente, la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.

Severus no pudo contener una mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para Sirius. Iba a decirle que no tenía que contarle nada pero entonces la voz fría de Snape rompió sus pensamientos:

-Si me entero de que esta conversación sale de aquí, te haré pedazos-siseó amenazadoramente.

Por un momento Black se preguntó si su curiosidad y la información merecían realmente la pena, no dudó de que Snape cumpliese su amable advertencia pero al final todo dependía de él y sabía que no quería fallarle de nuevo, quería ganar su confianza y estaba totalmente seguro de que no iba a revelar nada a nadie. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba asintiendo fehacientemente, animándolo a seguir. Sus ojos se conectaron un breve segundo hasta que Snape se reclinó en el asiento, cruzando los dedos de las manos entre sí que descansaban en sus rodillas.

\- Lily es un tesoro para mi, probablemente lo más importante de mi vida. Siempre habéis creído que amaba a Lily y no estabais del todo equivocados, realmente lo hago- dijo Severus, haciendo una pausa al escuchar el jadeo de Sirius que lo miraba con la boca abierta-pero no de la forma en la que pensáis, amo a Lily como si fuera mi hermana. No se exactamente quien sería el hermano menor o el mayor, ella me ha protegido y salvado de formas que no podrías comprender nunca y yo únicamente quiero mantenerla a salvo y que sea feliz, su felicidad es una de mis metas, haría lo que fuera por eso. Ella ha sido aparte de mi madre la única constante de mi vida, la conocí cuando éramos niños, vivía cerca de mi casa y supe que era como yo. Era la primera niña de mi edad que conocía con magia. Sin ella... probablemente habría hecho cosas de las que ahora me estaría arrepintiendo-dijo mirando a Sirius a los ojos, no hizo falta decir nada más, los dos sabían a lo que se refería- nunca podríais entender el salvavidas que es para mi. Por eso mi patronus es una cierva como la de Lily, le rinde tributo.

Sirius no supo que decir en ese momento. De alguna forma, las piezas encajaban una a una y el sentimiento de culpabilidad descubierto recientemente se apoderó nuevamente de él. Las bromas que le hicieron en Hogwarts, esas que le provocaron tantas risas y que muchas veces tenían como único objetivo separarlo de Lily, perdieron su gracia de golpe. Habían sido unos estúpidos inmaduros. Recordó las veces que Remus o Lily les habían pedido que dejaran en paz a Severus. Nunca les hicieron caso. Siempre pensó que se lo merecía pero había estado demasiado equivocado. Y no podía cambiar nada, ambos tendrían que vivir con eso.

Y esa realización hizo que su cuerpo actuase por su cuenta. Antes de darse cuenta estaba abrazando a Snape. Lo sorprendente es que aún no lo había apartado.

-Lo siento-murmuró Sirius-realmente lo hago, si pudiese usar un giratiempos y cambiarlo todo, lo haría-susurró.

-No quiero tus disculpas, son inútiles-dijo Snape pero aún sin moverse.

Black se apartó entonces y a los ojos de Snape se veía como un cachorrito mojado.

-No estoy enfadado, ya no de cualquier forma-dijo recostándose en el sofá-lo cual no quiere decir que os haya perdonado, puede que nunca llegue a perdonarte ciertas cosas.

-Oh, ¿eso es un reto?-dijo con una sonrisa-puedo ser muy persuasivo, simplemente mira a Regulus, ha caído a mis pies, estoy seguro de que cambiaré tu opinión sobre mi de muchas formas.

-Veo que tu arrogancia es igual de persistente que una cucaracha-dijo Snape rodando los ojos.

-Se llama confianza en uno mismo-dijo Sirius exasperado.

-Creo que olvidas ciertas variables que escapan a tu control, no depende exclusivamente de ti.

-¿Qué variables?-preguntó Sirius confundido, de alguna forma sentía que la conversación se estaba volviendo demasiado abstracta.

-Yo obviamente-bufó.

-Creo que podré arreglármelas, ya te lo dije una vez-dijo Sirius con un espíritu renovado- Por cierto, quiero que salgamos a cenar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Los amigos salen juntos a cenar y me apetece, tenemos que celebrar nuestra consagrada amistad.

 _Ding Dong_

Severus refunfuño un par de incoherencias mientras Sirius se levantaba para abrir la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Al otro lado se encontró a un hombre que conocía muy bien de las veces que había visitado a Lily en su casa con un aparato enorme en sus brazos.

-¡Señor Evans!-dijo Sirius haciéndose a un lado para que pasara- ¡Lily!-dijo al ver su pelo pelirrojo asomarse por un lado.

-Muchacho siento no saludarte como corresponde, esto pesa una tonelada.

-No se preocupe, pase.

Sirius los dirigió al salón donde estaba Severus que acabó por levantarse como un resorte al ver al padre de Lily. Inmediatamente intentó alisar su pelo con la manos y se miró de arriba abajo, alisando un poco su ropa, aunque estaba en un pijama completamente negro y no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

-Elias-saludó Severus.

El hombre miró en su dirección y dejó el aparato en el suelo. Se acercó a Snape y le dio un abrazo, palmeando su espalda.

-Severus, hace demasiado tiempo que no te pasas por casa. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien? Me dijo Lily que estuviste un poco enfermo.

Snape le dirigió una mirada a Lily quien le dedicó una sonrisa tirante. Ella sabía que no le gustaba que preocupara innecesariamente a sus padres.

-Si, todo bien, ¿cómo os encontráis vosotros?

-Oh, perfectamente Sev. Te he traído una cosa-dijo guiñándole un ojo- nos hemos comprado un televisor nuevo pero es una pena tirar el que teníamos cuando aún funciona, Lily me dijo que no teníais uno y que no hacías más que leer y hacer pociones, se cuanto te gustan esas cosas pero aún así, no puedes hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo-dijo el señor Evans.

-No tenía porque molestarse, sabe que no soy muy aficionado a la televisión.

-Tonterías, hay muy buenas películas que puedes ver. Por el contrario... Black, espero que no la veas tanto como cuando nos visitas. Supongo que podréis controlaros mutuamente.

-Si, señor-dijo Sirius haciendo el saludo militar.

Snape rodó los ojos.

Se escucharon unos pasos al trote de alguien bajando por la escalera que interrumpió su conversación. Todos se giraron expectantes y vieron al responsable: Potter, quien todavía iba en pijama.

-¡Li-Lily!-dijo entre jadeos James.

-James...-dijo Lily, en cuyo tono todavía podía apreciarse cierta molestia.

-Pequeño mocoso-dijo el Señor Evans.

Inmediatamente James se inclinó en una reverencia de 90 grados y se levantó nuevamente extendiendo su mano.

-Señor Evans, no esperaba verle aquí, es toda una sorpresa pero sin ninguna duda agradable-dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Tu y yo, un día tendremos una charla-dijo Elias mirando alternativamente entre Severus, James y su hija.

-No será necesario-dijo Snape.

-Como quieras, pero ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

Elias se dispuso a conectar el televisor en medio de la sala. Sirius estaba hablando con él preguntándole que necesitaba. Tuvo que transfigurar un armario en un pequeño mueble con cajones para colocar encima el televisor. Severus dejó a su amiga con Potter y se ofreció para ayudar a Elias, quien rechazó su ayuda amablemente por lo que simplemente se sentó en el sofá de enfrente observando.


	20. Chapter 20

Tu dirás, querías hablar conmigo-dijo Lily cruzada de brazos.

Desde que James le había pedido a Lily que saliera un momento con él para hablarle de algo había estado de morros. No era el mejor estado de ánimo para hablarle de nada, ni siquiera del tiempo pero había recibido la Ley del Hielo por demasiado tiempo.

-De nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros James.

-¿Entonces que estábamos haciendo todos los miércoles hasta que eso pasara? Te conozco mejor que tu misma, admítelo y salgamos-repuso Potter enérgicamente.

-No lo reduzcas a "eso que pasó" llámalo por su nombre. Pegaste a Severus simplemente porque estabas celoso. Vaya, como siempre, que raro-dijo irónicamente.

-Ya me disculpé por eso, contigo y con él, ¿que más quieres Lily?

-¿Fuiste sincero si quiera?-preguntó en un murmullo.

-No te voy a engañar. Me disculpé y fui sincero pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Aún así, reconozco que se me fue de las manos y actué precipitadamente.

-Se te fue de las manos como tantas otras veces-señaló frunciendo el ceño.

-Es posible.

-Ya te digo que yo que sí. Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de cómo es verdaderamente, eres el único que no se molesta en conocerlo-dijo bajando el tono de voz- y se que tiene sus fallos pero tu también los tienes.

-Lo estoy intentando por ti, estoy intentando convivir con él pero no puedes pedirme que seamos amigos, nunca podremos traspasar esa línea-explicó.

-Eso está bien, solo pido que lo respetes, nada más.

-¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?- preguntó convocando un lirio rojo.

-¿Hoy solo hay uno?-preguntó cogiéndolo.

-¿Eh? El de la tienda me mira mal cada vez que voy, no me va a vender más dentro de poco.

La risa de Lily estalló en el pequeño parque, haciendo que James se pusiera ansioso. Lo más probable es que le dijera que no, siempre lo hacía, no debería estar nervioso, debería bromear como siempre y seguir intentándolo. Y aunque antes había sonado muy seguro, no lo estaba para nada con su afirmación, simplemente tanteaba el terreno pero ella no lo había negado, siempre había sospechado que sus miradas disimuladas y sus desplantes ocultaban algo más. Habían sido 7 años y seguiría esperando si hiciera falta hasta que aceptara.

-Voy a echar de menos los lirios-contestó finalmente sonriendo a James.

Por un momento no supo lo que significaban esas palabras pero a los pocos segundos pegó un brinco del banco y se puso de pie.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó en un intento de confirmarlo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, su cerebro ya lo había tomado como un sí.

-Sí-dijo asintiendo a su vez y James la levantó del banco a volandas.

Finalmente después de 7 largos años lo había conseguido, no se lo podía creer. Se sentía más real que todos esos sueños que había tenido con este momento. Esta vez debía ser real, su subconsciente por mucho que estuviese mal decirlo no era capaz de crear todo con tanto detalle. ¡Ni siquiera habían unicornios ni hadas ni cosas fantasiosas! Tenía que ser real.

-Pero probablemente deberías darle las gracias a Severus.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras la bajaba al suelo.

-Puede que me haya...empujado a tomar la decisión.

En ese momento, James sentía que se le caía el mundo encima.

* * *

Solo necesito un día tranquilo pensó Severus mientras miraba el abarrotado comedor. Todos, incluyendo a Lily estaban tirados en la sala de estar ya fuera en el suelo o en el sofá. Se habían puesto a ver una película de dibujos después de comer y habían roto su tranquilidad, forzado a ver 'El libro de la selva'.

Sirius se había empeñado de decirle que era la pantera de la película, cada vez que salía le zarandeaba el brazo y le decía: "sales otra vez", por su parte James decía que era la serpiente. Y Severus lo único que quería era maldecirlos a los dos.

Por si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente absurda, hacía menos de tres horas que Lily había regresado con James y éste le había tendido la mano a Severus. En ese momento no había podido evitar mirarle como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. No había visto varitas, no había visto nada ofensivo en todo el salón, simplemente había una mano y por un instante se preguntó que se suponía que tenía que hacer con eso. Había sido Lily quien lo había sacado de su estupor y le había hecho señas con la cabeza para que aceptara la mano cosa que finalmente hizo. Pero más perdido se había sentido cuando Potter le había dicho sin ninguna otra explicación antes de irse: "Gracias por tu ayuda". Sin duda, su compostura había caído en ese momento. Caer en una realidad alternativa parecía ser más posible que esto ocurriera en el plano normal. No obstante, todo encajó cuando Lily le explicó lo que había sucedido cuando se había ido con James. Aunque se alegraba de que su amiga finalmente hubiese dado el paso, era una felicidad amarga, nunca aceptaría del todo la relación de ellos pero al menos uno de los dos estaría con quien quería.

A mitad de película más o menos el timbre sonó por segunda vez en el día. Severus gimió y ordenó a Sirius que abriese la puerta. No tenía ganas de tratar con otra ONG o comercial.

Sirius fue corriendo a la puerta con la idea de despachar rápido a quien fuera, no quería perderse la película porque sus amigos no querían ponerla en pausa. Pero al abrir la puerta su mal humor aumentó exponencialmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que esperé demasiado de ti, pensé que al menos tendrías la educación de hacer pasar a tus invitados.

-Y es de educación no auto-invitarse.

-Estoy por encima de esas cosas Black-dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

Black le fue a cerrar la puerta en las narices pero Malfoy puso su bastón entre la puerta, impidiendo que se cerrara. Sirius no pudo evitar que un gruñido escapara de su garganta.

-Quizá tu tengas más suerte Regulus-dijo Malfoy revelando la figura que había detrás.

-Hola hermano-dijo con una sonrisa asomándose.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, momento que Malfoy aprovechó para abrir del todo la puerta y entrar empujando a Sirius con el hombro para apartarlo del camino.

-¡Regi!-dijo Sirius antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano.

-Eres demasiado pegajoso-dijo intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Ven, ven, estamos viendo El libro de la selva-dijo Sirius guiándolos al comedor- Severus es la pantera.

-¡No lo soy!-saltó Severus antes de ver que también estaba Malfoy-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Qué habéis hecho que tenéis tan mal aspecto?-preguntó Malfoy ignorando completamente la pregunta de Snape.

-Beber-dijo James

-Jugar- dijo Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Si, eso, beber- se corrigió rápidamente.

-Eso mismo, jugar- repuso James al tiempo otra vez.

-Beber y jugar-intercedió Severus exasperado.

-¿Oh? -Dijo Lucius encaminándose al sofá.

-Lucius, te lo advierto, hoy no estoy de humor para juegos-repuso Snape al detectar su tono.

El aludido levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Aunque me encanta jugar contigo, hoy he venido por cosas más urgentes, traigo algunos regalos.

-¿Qué tipo de regalos? -Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Unos mejores que otros según el juicio de cada uno.

-Lástima que no los necesite, puedes irte.

-No está bien rechazar regalos querido amigo pero...-dijo sentándose a su lado- sírveme un té antes.

Ninguno de ellos parecía querer hacerlo. Severus estaba de más mal humor de lo que acostumbraba últimamente. Sin duda un día tranquilo y Lucius en la misma frase no terminaban de encajar.

Lucius no visitaba los sitios porque sí y menos una casa llena de Gryffindors, por lo que su visita tenía que tener un motivo. Y normalmente sus visitas inesperadas no eran del todo agradables, por lo que Severus no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su amigo. Había intentado usar la legeremancia con él pero había sido bloqueado rápidamente con una sonrisa por parte de Malfoy, como si estuvieran jugando.

Finalmente fue Remus quien se levantó haciendo crujir sus huesos y llamando la atención de los demás. Después de preguntarle a Regulus si quería algo, los demás se animaron y acabó encargado de traer las bebidas para todos los demás. Desde la cocina podía escuchar la voz de James protestando por algo y a Sirius charlando, probablemente acosando a su hermano menor. Sabía lo pesado que podía ser su amigo, por lo que se compadecía un poco de Regulus.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Remus hizo que las bebidas fueran con facilidad a sus dueños, pudiendo sentarse finalmente en el sofá. Por suerte, le habían respetado el sitio, le dolían todos los músculos.

-Parece Black que te has permitido algo decente esta vez -reconoció Lucius al sorber por segunda vez su té.

-¿Si? No sabía que un Malfoy disfrutaba las cosas de un supermercado-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lucius lo miró confundido y agregó- Ya sabes, esos sitios muggles en los que hay todo tipo de cosas.

El peso de esa respuesta provocó que el último trago se le fuera por mal sitio.

-¿Te atreves a darme algo hecho por los sucios muggles? -Preguntó intentando controlar a su vez la tos.

-Si y que se adapte a tu estándar. Supongo que no son tan bajos después de todo, ¿eh?

-Regulus, puedes beberlo. Walburga no lo sabrá- dijo Severus que había estado observando como miraba su taza.

Regulus asintió y sorbió de nuevo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Si la loca de nuestra madre dice algo échame la culpa. Me maldecirá antes de que termines de decirlo.

Todos miraron a Lucius coger la taza nuevamente y sorber un par de veces. Haciendo una mueca levantó la vista y repuso:

-Me han enseñado a terminar lo que se me ofrece, aunque sea algo de tan... mal gusto.

Los merodeadores observaron incrédulos hasta donde llegaba la hipocresía de Malfoy.

-Puedes autoconvencerte todo lo que quieras pero has admitido delante de todos que te gusta-dijo Lily- te puedo dar un par de sobres sin que se enteren si quieres.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta pero no dijo nada. Severus creía que lo estaba considerando. Pensaba usar esto a su favor, ya tenía el perfecto regalo de navidad.

La película había quedado relegada a un segundo plano. Habían tenido que postergarla hasta que se fueran pero Sirius había convencido a su hermano para que se quedara a cenar y ver la película desde el principio para horror de Snape.

-Me voy a casar- soltó Lucius de repente.

Todos a excepción de Severus y Regulus se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso Lily soltó un grito ante la mención de la boda, era algo que le encantaba. Regulus ya lo sabía de antemano pero nadie diría que Severus se acababa de enterar. Y si bien felicitó a Lucius con naturalidad, lo que le sorprendió en sí fue la invitación de boda.

-¿Me estás invitando a una boda en la que tus invitados son más bien cuestionables?

-Quiero que estés allí. Nadie hará nada en mi boda, recuerda que a todos les gusta mantener las apariencias.

-Seguro que Bellatrix opina igual-dijo Snape con expresión seria-ir a tu boda no es una opción, pero os doy mis mejores deseos.

-Puedes ir con un glamour, ni siquiera mi padre sabría quien eres.

Ante esto, Snape no pudo decir nada. Solo murmuró pensativo pero dejó la invitación apartada en la mesita.

La boda sería poco después de navidad. Lucius y Narcisa Habían seleccionado esa fecha para que algunos como Regulus pudiesen asistir aprovechando las vacaciones de Hogwarts, quienes empezarían mañana el nuevo curso.

La última reunión con su señor había sido hacia unas horas. Había convocado a todos los miembros fueran o no del círculo interno a modo de despedida para los reclutas más jóvenes que iniciaban su último curso, lo que indicaba que algunos de ellos pronto serían bendecidos con la marca. Había sido ahí cuando se habían enterado de algo demasiado jugoso. A Regulus y Lucius solo les bastó una mirada para decidir lo que iban a hacer con la información.

-Supongo que ya es hora de desenvolver nuestro segundo regalo-dijo Lucius entonces sacando una caja de su bolsillo y aumentándola de tamaño.

-¿Una rata?-preguntó Lily después de asomarse.

-Y una muy especial. ¿Como era que la llamaba nuestro señor, Regulus?

-Colagusano.

-Es verdad, ¿no os resulta familiar?-preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa.

-¡Suéltalo!-exigió James, entendiendo que era su amigo.

-Pensaba hacerlo, aunque debemos tener cuidado de que no se escape, es algo escurridiza.

Regulus transformó uno de los sillones en una silla acolchada.

-Esto nos servirá.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Remus.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a jugar al interrogatorio.

La rata chilló estruendosamente.

-Pero antes.. puedo contar con que alguien como tu, Severus, cuente con un poco de veritaserum, ¿cierto?

Severus no dijo nada pero salió del comedor escaleras arriba.

...

 ** _ **Este era un capítulo que tenía en mente desde que empecé la historia, me encantó poder llegar a esta parte. También aprovecho para deciros que la historia probablemente termine en unos 9-10 capítulos, así que estamos entrando en la última parte.**_**


	21. Chapter 21

Colagusano estaba atado en la silla en medio del salón. Todos los demás estaban enfrente suyo o a los lados. Pero sin duda para Colagusano las personas más amenazantes de la habitación eran Lucius y Severus, que lo tenían temblando. Sus amigos estaban desconcertados y confundidos pero aún así a la espera.

-Creo que os estáis precipitando-dijo Lily-el veritaserum es ir demasiado lejos- Malfoy la miró, pareciendo que pensaba en ello pero finalmente una sonrisa escapó por sus comisuras.

-No, esos ineptos no lo creerán sino lo toma-dijo finalmente Lucius.

-Sa-sabéis legeremancia-dijo Peter-No hace falta...

-Lo sabes bien, ¿uh? pero es una lástima que ellos no vayan a confiar en nuestra palabra.

-No-dijo Colagusano con expresión horrorizada.

-Créeme, a mi tampoco me gusta desperdiciar algo tan caro en ti-dijo Lucius antes de abrirle la boca y suministrarle las gotas necesarias.

Severus guardó el frasco en su bolsillo nuevamente y se apoyó en una pared, dispuesto a observar el espectáculo. Por su parte, Lucius le había advertido al resto que él iba a hacer las preguntas, los demás no parecían muy satisfechos pero aún así habían asentido. Todos estaban convencidos de que había sido una equivocación y estaban dispuestos a hacerle pagar a Malfoy pero Severus lo dudaba mucho, Malfoy no era alguien que hiciese algo sino obtenía algo de satisfacción por lo que la rata tenía cierta información importante, además, podía hacerse una idea de por donde iban los tiros. Lo único que lo despistaba era que no tuviese la marca pero bien, tendría que ser paciente y escuchar.

-No es que dude de la efectividad querido amigo, pero... hagamos las preguntas rudimentarias ¿Nombre completo?-preguntó mirando a Peter.

-Peter Pettigrew-dijo con voz monótona.

-¿Tu casa de Hogwarts?

-Gryffindor.

-Bien, ¿Queréis preguntarle algo más o podemos proseguir a lo importante?-dijo mirando a los merodeadores con desgana.

-Todos sabemos que la poción es correcta, continua-dijo Lily algo exasperada.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír, no siempre tenía a tantas personas dispuestas alabando sus habilidades. Era la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que sucedía. Aunque probablemente los merodeadores no iban a estar tan contentos como con la poción matalobos, a veces era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia, la verdad podía llegar a ser cruel al igual que una mentira.

-¿Eres un mortífago?

-No-respondió rápidamente.

Los gryffindor soltaron suspiros que claramente eran de alivio, se oían murmullos de un Sirius aliviado que decía: "lo sabía". James por su parte había sacado su varita y parecía dispuesto a atacar en ese mismo instante a Lucius pero éste no se molestó ni en dirigirle una mirada, simplemente continuó con una sonrisa más amplia, anticipadora.

-Déjame que lo reformule, ¿sirves al señor oscuro?

Y aunque se pudo apreciar un intento de lucha en Peter la respuesta escapó igualmente de sus labios.

-Si-murmuró apenas audible pero todos pudieron escucharlo. Parecía que esa simple afirmación se había llevado su energía, dejó de forcejear en cuanto su propia admisión llegó a sus oídos.

Y el hecho de que los Gryffindor que siempre eran tan ruidosos permanecieran en silencio, conteniendo incluso la respiración solo aumentó el ego de Lucius que estaba más que satisfecho con su "regalo". Como nadie parecía dispuesto a decir nada, simplemente continuó:

-¿Desde cuando le sigues ?

-Poco después de graduarnos en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo has podido?-preguntó Remus con ira contenida, haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarle.

Si Severus hubiese apostado por el primero en saltar habría sido James o Sirius pero no Remus, siempre parecía ser el más calmado de todos. Pero viendo la forma en la que sus dientes rechinaban podía ver que su lobo interior todavía no había desaparecido del todo, la luna hacia apenas unas horas que se había escondido. Pero bien, si Remus se quería comer a la rata, el tampoco iba a impedírselo.

-Re-remus, amigo no tuve opción-dijo Peter agradecido de que la pregunta no fuera algo concreto.

-Responde, ¿Que te dio para que te unieras a él? ¿Por qué te uniste a él?

-Una a la vez-dijo Malfoy- claramente esperaba demasiado de unos Gryffindor-murmuró por lo bajo rodando los ojos.

-No tuve opción, estuve en el sitio equivocado. Escuché cosas que no debería y aunque intenté desaparecer el se-señor os-oscuro me descubrió.

-¿Qué te ha pedido el señor oscuro que hagas?-preguntó Regulus esta vez.

Esa era en realidad la pregunta que tanto Regulus como Lucius querían saber ¿Por qué su señor encontraría útil a alguien como él? Lo desconocían.

-Me ordenó que usara mi forma animaga para algo útil y que espiara a algunos miembros de la orden o del ministerio. Él simplemente da los nombres cuando quiere.

-¿Nos has estado espiando? ¿le has hablado de nosotros?-rugió James.

-S-solo cosas menores, quiere que te unas a él James -fue lo único que dijo.

-No, no pudo hacerlo pero probablemente porque tenía miedo de que Severus descubriera algo, ¿verdad? por eso, has estado evitando estar aquí. Pero Severus sospechaba igual, demasiado temeroso en su presencia de repente-dijo Lucius.

-No importa, tampoco tenemos mucho que ocultar, está bien. No tiene la marca-dijo Sirius viendo como Peter negaba continuamente con la cabeza-no tienes porque espiar para él, puedes simplemente ignorarlo.

Peter palideció como nunca antes, parecía incluso que iba a escupir babosas.

-No puedo hacer eso-la voz de Peter sonaba desesperada-me matará, matará a mi madre.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, puedes irte a cualquier parte, no tienes porque hacerlo, tienes más opciones.

-No, no lo entiendes. Dumbledore no me matará, podría encerrarme pero nada más en cambio él...él es capaz de muchas cosas, no puedo hacerlo.

Severus rodó los ojos y le lanzó a Lucius un frasco con el antídoto, no había mucho más que escuchar, quizá les estaría haciendo un favor a todos si cerrara la boca y no se rebajara más. Sin embargo fue Remus el que interceptó el frasco con sus reflejos afilados. También fue él quien desató a Colagusano con un movimiento de varita.

-Bebe-ordenó Remus y Peter obedeció.

-Remus...-empezó a decir Sirius.

-Gracias, gracias, te prometo que no le diré nada de vosotros.

-¿Eso lo hubieras dicho también antes de beber el antídoto?-preguntó James con las manos formando un puño.

-Yo-yo cla-claro sois mis amigos, yo...-empezó a decir hasta que fue cortado por un gruñido.

Todos se giraron para ver a Remus, sus ojos brillaban más que antes.

-No somos amigos Pettegrew, los amigos no se traicionan como has hecho. Has tomado tu decisión, acepta las consecuencias.

-No, no lo entiendes, tu habrías hecho lo mismo-dijo acercándose tembloroso a él-nos conocemos desde hace años.

-Y parece que no lo suficiente. Ninguno de nosotros haría lo que tu por miedo, ni siquiera Severus-y para sorpresa de Snape nadie lo contradijo-así que, quiero-dijo con un gruñido-que te largues de esta casa y por tu bien, espero no volver a verte.

-Chi-chicos vosotros no pensáis igual. ¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a James y Sirius como si rogase.

-Has elegido a Quien-tu-sabes por encima de tus amigos-fue la respuesta de Sirius.

-Ya no podrás espiar sin que Dumbledore lo sepa, cúbrete las espaldas-dijo James mirando por encima de él-ahora largo.

Pero Peter parecía no querer moverse lo que quebró la poca paciencia que tenía Remus en ese momento. El sonido gutural hizo que Peter saliera corriendo y cerrara la puerta de un portazo sin mirar atrás. Ese sonido fue el último que se escuchó durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Lucius lo rompió, aplaudiendo.

-Eso fue sensacional-dijo Lucius sin parar de aplaudir. 

El ambiente había permanecido lúgubre. Nadie parecía saber quien de todos estaba más devastado por las últimas noticias. Regulus de alguna forma parecía estar consolando a Remus y Lily a James. Sirius en cambio estaba solo en el sofá y Severus estaba incómodo con toda la situación. Quería acercarse a él pero ciertamente no sabía como, hasta ahora siempre era Sirius el que lo seguía a todas partes y se esforzaba por que le prestara atención. Sentía como si estuviese viendo la escena de forma extrapolada, como si todos excepto él estuviesen dentro de una pantalla o de un cuadro con la única diferencia de que aquí podía atravesar la capa que los separaba y hacer algo.

Sirius seguía con la cabeza en sus manos y Severus sabía que sino hacia algo probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde así que con pasos vacilantes, al igual que si fuera un niño dando sus primeros pasos se acercó lentamente y se sentó en el apoya brazos del sofá.

Ahora que estaba ahí, venía la parte más difícil, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Abrazarle le parecía demasiado y dudaba mucho de que sus palabras consoladoras tuvieran el efecto que estaban teniendo las de Regulus en Remus. Lucius aún no había vuelto de la cocina así que era el mejor momento que tenía si quería hacer algo. Severus tímidamente movió su mano detrás de la espalda curvada de Sirius y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas conciliadoras como había hecho su madre cuando era pequeño. Sirius no mostró ninguna reacción pero eso probablemente solo hizo que Severus se relajara y se sintiera más cómodo con sus acciones.

En algún momento Sirius sin decir nada se había deslizado apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Severus y aunque ninguno dijo nada y Sirius permaneció con los ojos cerrados, Severus se permitió sonreír genuinamente. Y si bien parecía que nadie en la sala se había dado cuenta, Lucius llevaba tiempo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una copa de vino sin decir nada. Fue al darle el último sorbo que no pudo evitar romper el silencio:

-Creo que debería haber traído a Narcisa también.

Sirius notó el preciso instante en el que Severus se puso rígido y fue por esa razón que abrió los ojos, que si bien no habían derramado ninguna lágrima estaban enrojecidos. Aún así decidió no moverse, simplemente se quedó mirando a Severus.

-¿Estás satisfecho?-preguntó Lily separándose de James, haciendo que Lucius enarcase una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Realmente preferíais permanecer en la ignorancia?

-No-contestó-pero no eran las formas, sabías la relación que había entre ellos.

-No te equivoques, no fui yo el que la rompió, simplemente expuse los hechos de la forma más fácil.

-¡Fácil para ti!-repuso James, haciendo que Lucius se burlara de su arrebato.

Severus que hasta entonces no había reparado en las implicaciones que el suceso podrían tener a largo plazo intervino en la conversación.

-Te has arriesgado demasiado. No-se corrigió-los dos lo habéis hecho-dijo mirando a Regulus con los ojos entrecerrados.

Fue la implicación de su hermano lo que hizo reaccionar a Sirius, sentándose en el sofá y mirando a Regulus que había permanecido a su lado. Ninguno de ellos parecía entender el intercambio de miradas que había entre los Slytherin.

-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Sirius a su hermano.

-No lo hice tanto-dijo algo incómodo por recibir tanta atención, todos lo miraban-vuelvo a Hogwarts mañana, no lo veré hasta vacaciones de navidad y estoy progresando con la oclumancia, probablemente en navidad pueda tener un nivel decente como para evitar que vea ciertas cosas.

-Pero Pettegrew se ha ido.

-Nuestro señor no perderá el tiempo con él y esa rata es demasiado cobarde como para decir algo-repuso Lucius con desprecio.

-Aún así, ¿que sacas tu con esto Lucius? No lo habrías hecho si no obtuvieses nada. La satisfacción es buena pero no lo suficiente para que os arriesguéis tanto-dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre, por eso me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo-dijo sirviéndose otra copa de vino- como he dicho antes voy a casarme en poco tiempo y con el tiempo seré cabeza de la familia, no creo que el señor oscuro tarde mucho en marcarme después de eso. Hasta ahora no lo ha hecho, ya tenía al cabeza de los Malfoy pero es cuestión de tiempo que mi padre me vaya pasando los negocios de la familia. No tiene a ningún Black por ello en cuanto terminé Hogwarts marcará a Regulus y si tu te unieses Potter, te marcaría en ese mismo instante, lo mismo sucedería con Severus, le gusta...coleccionar familias sangre pura o poderosas, tenerlas controladas sin duda.

-Nunca me uniría a él-repuso firmemente Potter, recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte de Lucius.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entonces?

-No estoy dispuesto a recibir la marca cuando me la ofrezca-el tono que uso hizo parecer que era algo obvio-No voy a negar que lo que más me importa soy yo mismo y los míos pero Narcisa quiere tener hijos, tendremos un heredero y por tanto, la seguridad de ellos será la prioridad. Sí, el señor oscuro tiene poder, no dudo que tenga más que Dumbledore pero continuamente mueren o son torturados en sus filas, no puedo poner a Narcisa en esa posición, muchas mujeres han abortado debido a la maldición cruciatus, no es alguien que haga distinciones.

-Pero detestas a los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos-repuso Lily.

-No voy a negarlo, tampoco me repugna en cierta forma la... tortura pero si debo decidir entre mis principios y mi seguridad, bien, no es que pueda mantener mis principios si muero, ¿no?- termino de decir Lucius.

-¿Qué vas a darle para que te deje ir?-preguntó suspicaz Severus.

-El señor oscuro confía en mi padre, es uno de los fundadores por así decirlo. Mi padre tampoco está del todo contento con los nuevos... métodos, en palabras de mi padre se está alejando de sus objetivos iniciales, es más...impredecible que nunca con un aire de locura-agitó un poco la copa de vino y tomó un sorbo antes de continuar-Es su mano derecha y podría tener algo que le permitiese negociar o quizá un voto sería de utilidad, son detalles que quedan por terminar de pincelar. Pero de aquí a que asuma el puesto como cabeza de familia hay tiempo.

-Lo haces parecer fácil-dijo Lily soltando el aire contenido.

-Los Malfoy somos una familia poderosa, tenemos más recursos de los que puedas imaginar pero no me sorprende que no lo sepas viendo tus...compañías-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Corres el riesgo de que te vea como traidor-apuntilló Severus.

-Dado el caso...podría apoyar económicamente su causa, podría...beneficiarlo de alguna forma en el ministerio sin implicarme del todo. No soy un iluso como para pretender desapegarme de todo pero podríamos encontrar el término medio que satisfaga a ambas partes.

-¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo esto?-preguntó James.

-Un subsidio en caso de las cosas se compliquen, se que se lo habéis ofrecido a Regulus. Con esto de la rata...me debéis un favor-dijo con una sonrisa -de cualquier forma, tengo que terminar de planificar una boda, debería irme, he perdido demasiado tiempo con esta visita-dijo antes de que nadie pudiese objetar nada.

Malfoy era probablemente una de las pocas personas que tenían el descaro de conseguir un favor de los demás sin pedirlo. Lo peor de todo es que Severus sabía que Lucius ni siquiera consideraba lo que había dicho como una petición. Todos parecían tener algo que decirle mientras se iba pero los ignoró. Salió finalmente de la casa únicamente despidiéndose de Severus, como si el resto no merecieran su atención.

La marcha de Lucius y Regulus los dejó sumidos en un nuevo silencio incluso horas más tarde, cada uno asimilaba los sucesos por su cuenta, la película de 'El libro de la selva' había quedado aplazada sin que nadie dijese nada, había sido algo implícito.

Sirius ahora estaba preocupado nuevamente por su hermano, por un momento no había querido ni que fuera a Hogwarts pero sabía que estaría bien, mañana de todas formas lo despediría con su forma animaga en la estación junto a Severus para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. En realidad, estaba todo bastante claro, una vez que Regulus acabara las clases se mudaría con ellos, él incluso había decidido hablar con sus padres, hacerles ver por una vez donde pretendían meter a su hijo menor y en caso de que no funcionase, habrían perdido dos hijos pero al menos seguirían vivos y no estarían bajo el yugo de ese hombre. Severus no se había apartado de él en el resto del día, prometiéndole ayudar a Regulus cuando todo sucediese y Sirius le creía.

Al principio le había sorprendido que Severus estuviese tan cercano y accesible para él, pero no se quejó, lo aprovechó, incluso cuando el shock de todo había pasado simplemente disfrutó estar cerca de él, abrazarle y apoyarse en él, no en su forma animaga sino como Sirius, como nunca antes habían hecho y aunque quiso besarle se contuvo a tiempo ¿pero cuando un beso en la comisura de los labios como hoy se convertiría en otra cosa? No lo sabía, pero su cercanía era embriagadora y más de una vez tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener sus fantasías. 

* * *

**_**Creo que este capítulo fue el que más me costó escribir, realmente lo rehíce muchas veces y de formas muyy muyy diferentes. A pesar de tener la línea de la historia prefija repensé si quería seguir por ese camino o variarlo...finalmente me decidí por esto así que espero que el resultado os guste, dejarme saber lo que pensáis :)_**


	22. Chapter 22

-No esperaba que me invitaras a cenar-rompió el silencio Sirius.

-Si no querías venir, no tenías porque aceptar-dijo Severus sin mirarle directamente.

-E-eso no es lo que he dicho y lo sabes-repuso-y claro que quería venir contigo-añadió para asegurarse de que quedase claro.

En respuesta una sonrisa muy sutil estiró de una de las esquinas de los labios de Snape.

Severus había decidido invitarlo a cenar. Desde que había pasado lo de Colagusano lo había notado algo decaído y callado, y que Sirius estuviese callado cuando de normal hablaba hasta por los codos de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo lo mantuvo alerta. No pudo evitar estar algo preocupado también, aunque no fuera algo que admitiría a nadie en voz alta. Sacarlo de esa casa con ambiente deprimente le había parecido la mejor decisión.

En esas semanas, se había dado cuenta de que todos esos años atrás en los que le había deseado todo lo malo que le pudiese ocurrir, realmente no lo había hecho en serio, era simplemente lo que quería creer en ese tiempo, porque ahora que lo había visto decaído y con ojeras sabía que era algo que no quería ver. Quería al Sirius imprudente, enérgico y charlatán porque eso significaba que podían comportarse como siempre y no salir de la rutina.

-¿Sabías lo de Colagusano?-preguntó Sirius después de un tiempo.

-No, pero noté que su comportamiento alrededor mío era diferente.

-Todos teníamos un comportamiento diferente-opinó distraídamente.

-No realmente. Potter y tu erais los mismos, Remus... tampoco fue muy distinto. Algo más neutral supongo.

Esa respuesta hizo que permanecieran en silencio durante minutos, masticando lentamente como si no hubiesen empezado una conversación hacia tan solo unos segundos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Creo que no te lo dije pero... aquel día que Cornamenta y yo te sacamos de tu casa, me asusté como hacía tiempo que no hacía.

Severus rodó los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Otras veces fue peor.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? pudiste usar la magia ya eras mayor de edad.

-Si se tratara de mi no habría tenido problemas pero también estaba mi madre. Sí, podría haber conseguido que mi padre no hiciese nada mientras estaba pero cuando saliese de casa ¿quien iba a defender a mi madre? ¿Quien iba a estar ojo avizor continuamente por las noches? La situación habría empeorado si hacia lo que mi padre más temía.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste entonces?

-No somos como tu-dijo apretando tanto los dientes que rechinaron-no iba a dejar que mi madre se quedara sola con él, necesitábamos dinero. Tampoco soy un sangre pura como tu para que me acepten en la casa de otros. Tus padres pueden apreciarnos pero eso no quita lo que somos, no se arriesgarían a perder su reputación y no es como si hubiese tenido una gran cantidad de amistades para elegir, ¿sabes?-preguntó con dureza.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, nuestras situaciones eran diferentes, es solo que... yo hice todo lo que pude por largarme, aunque me fuese sin nada-confesó con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué te fuiste en realidad?-preguntó Severus curioso. Sabía la versión de Regulus pero solo hasta cierto punto, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre eso.

-Cuando naces en una familia sangre pura que tiene las tradiciones tan arraigadas ya tienen un molde para ti. Tu trabajo es encajar en él. Yo no lo hacía, sobresalía de él una y otra vez y a mis padres no les gustaba. Era el primogénito, recibí cientas clases que no quería, ¿al fin y al cabo para que sirve la etiqueta?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros-Era diferente a ellos, estaba unido a mi prima Andromeda, y al final tuvimos el mismo destino, fuimos repudiados por hacer lo contrario a lo que nos enseñaron. En realidad, dudo de que a mis padres les haya importado alguna vez. Eran estrictos conmigo y cariñosos con Regulus, no puedo decir que no lo haya envidiado cuando eramos niños, tenía que hacer cosas que él no tan solo por haber nacido antes, aún cuando no quería nada de eso. Al final... con el levantamiento de Quien-tu-sabes y mi nombramiento en Gryffindor las cosas empeoraron todavía más, la presión que había en las vacaciones de verano era enorme y al final no pude soportarlo más, cogí mis cosas y me fui, intenté que Regulus viniese conmigo pero ya sabes la historia sobre eso.

Al terminar de decir aquello, Sirius miró su vaso y lo vació de nuevo. Necesitaba más alcohol si la conversación tomaba ese rumbo.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado-observó Severus, era ya la tercera copa que se bebía.

-No, estoy bien-dijo con un gesto de la mano, quitándole importancia- Lo que te hicimos en Hogwarts...-empezó un tiempo después-sé que lo he dicho muchas veces ya pero lo siento, no lo merecías, ni siquiera se porque lo hice, he pensado mucho en ello, pero...probablemente fuera porque parecías lo que mis padres querían que fuera, Slytherin y todo oscuro, ya sabes, aunque ahora ya se que no te unirás a ellos-se apresuró a añadir al ver como fruncía el ceño- pero.. lo parecía. También, necesitaba resaltar y demostrarle a todos que no era como mi familia, te utilicé.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Severus con expresión seria- Lily tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada sobre eso ahora.

-Pero yo quiero que lo sepas-insistió.

-Lo se, he escuchado lo mismo una y otra vez.

Severus vio como vaciaba otra copa y ya tuvo suficiente. No lo había sacado de casa para que se emborrachara y se pusiera melancólico, sacando a relucir cosas de las que ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

-Vámonos.

-Aún no he terminado-dijo señalando la botella a medio terminar.

-Yo si.

Severus se levantó y se acercó a Sirius con el rostro inexpresivo. Lo obligó a levantarse, ignorando sus protestas. Dejó el dinero en la mesa para que lo recogiera el camarero y se fue arrastrándolo a la salida.

Dudaba de que Sirius pudiese aparecerse por su cuenta y se negaba a llevarlo en taxi en ese estado así que lo llevó a un callejón y se aparecieron.

Cuando el cuarto de Sirius se materializó ante ellos, Severus se aseguró de que Sirius estuviese estable antes de soltarlo. Pero cuando lo soltó no se separaron, Sirius todavía lo tenía agarrado de la camisa negra y no lo soltaba, lo miraba fijamente.

De un momento a otro Severus se encontró presionado contra la pared, la mano de Sirius empezó a recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su cara, ahuecándola y a continuación su otra mano se deslizó por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¿Qué estás...-

Severus vio interrumpida su pregunta cuando Sirius lo besó. Un beso hambriento que desprendía deseo a cada milisegundo que pasaba. Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle, su corazón latía desbocadamente, ansioso. Era un beso que llevaba tiempo pidiendo su liberación y ahora que por fin la había conseguido era tan desenfrenado que Sirius se veía incapaz de parar.

En algún punto Severus fue consciente de un sabor dulzón que no tenía nada que ver con el beso, sino con el alcohol. Y por mucho que su cuerpo no quería hacerlo, terminó alejando a Sirius.

-Estás borracho-dijo con una mueca de asco.

-No, se que te necesito, te necesito a todas horas, todo el tiempo quiero besarte y no sabes las veces que he pensado en tumbarte en mi cama y recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel con mi lengua... besarte hasta que nos quedásemos sin aire.

-No podemos-dijo dándose la vuelta para salir pero Sirius no pensó lo mismo y le cogió del brazo.

-Severus, por favor...-le rogó-se que quieres, se que al menos te atraigo un poco. No podemos no es no quiero. No puedo estar más tiempo sin saber porque, al menos me merezco saberlo-dijo Sirius con la lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Snape apretó los labios en una fina línea. No quería mantener una conversación con Sirius borracho y menos una de ese tipo pero parecía que él no pensaba igual, su agarre era firme, su mirada suplicante y sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas. Y Severus tuvo que suspirar resignado.

-Espera un momento-dijo Severus pero Sirius no soltó el agarre-volveré-añadió con firmeza y pareció que el otro lo comprendió.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, tenía un pequeño frasco en sus manos y se acercó a Sirius que estaba sentado en la cama con las rodillas cerca de su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

-Si quieres hablar sobre eso, tómalo-dijo tendiéndole el frasco.

Era una poción para la resaca, al menos se aseguraría de que no pudiese olvidar la conversación que tendrían, no le daría esa oportunidad otra vez, la oportunidad de ignorar lo que habían tenido en el pasado.

Sirius bebió el contenido de una como si fuera otro de esos vasos con alcohol que había estado bebiendo en el restaurante.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó al coger el frasco de sus manos y dejarlo en la mesa.

Severus vio sentado en la silla del escritorio como Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo que dije no fue por el alcohol-comenzó sirius con voz firme. Las lágrimas habían cesado- llevo pensándolo hace tiempo y queriendo hacerlo desde antes de saberlo. Se que sabes que siento algo por ti, quiero decir, soy bastante obvio, ¿no? Y creo que tu también sientes algo, se que también quieres besarme pero no te dejas llevar, no quieres hacerlo y necesito saber si es porque me odias, si es porque no puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice en hogwarts. Puedo entenderlo, no soy estúpido-dijo alzando la voz- tan solo...necesito saberlo, quiero remendarlo todo y hacer como si esos 7 años no hubiesen existido. Te lo he dicho muchas veces pero debo de estar haciendo algo mal cuando te alejas de mi a la mínima que me acerco.

-Ya te dije que no te odio. Realmente quisiera hacerlo, no sabes cuanto. Estar contigo es...agotador cuanto menos.

-Sabes que he cambiado, todo puede ser diferente ahora.

-Si, lo estás haciendo pero sigo sin poder confiar en ti. En algún punto podrías cansarte de mi e ignorarme sin razón de nuevo. Yo...no puedo pasar por aquello otra vez.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Sirius sin entender nada.

-De como al entrar en Hogwarts decidiste que no valía la pena que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Dime, ¿era por que entré en Slytherin y tu en Gryffindor? Te dije muchas veces cuando éramos niños que quería que estuviésemos juntos en Slytherin.

Severus vio como el rostro de Sirius palidecía cada vez más. Se sentó en el bordillo de la cama, justo en frente de Severus, sus rodillas se rozaban ahora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nos conocíamos antes de entrar?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-No te hagas el idiota, eramos amigos y tu te deshiciste de eso como si nada- dijo con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Sirius negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Te juro por mi magia que no recuerdo nada de eso-dijo Sirius cogiéndole la mano pero Severus la apartó de un manotazo y no lo volvió a intentar- cuéntame más-pidió aún pálido.

Severus había visto como la magia actuaba ante las palabras de Sirius. No había sido un juramento como tal y era algo que se podía eludir fácilmente. Probablemente incumplirlo solo haría que su magia se alterase un tiempo o que su misma magia le produjese dolor pero no parecía que ocurriese nada de eso. Entonces ¿realmente no se acordaba de esos años? ¿de las veces que jugaron juntos? ¿no había valido lo suficiente para que se acordase de él?

Severus apretó firmemente la foto que había recogido de su cuarto cuando había ido a por la poción y la sacó de su bolsillo entregándosela con la mano temblándole de ira apenas contenida.

-Mi madre conocía a la tuya, eran amigas incluso cuando se casó con mi padre y fue repudiada- empezó a decir mientras Sirius miraba la imagen de dos niños pequeños- teníamos 4 años la primera vez que nos vimos y 7 la última vez que lo hicimos. Pero cuando realicé magia accidental por primera vez, mi padre lo descubrió todo y empezó a controlarnos y comportarse con nosotros como nunca había hecho, no podíamos salir y veros, mi madre ni siquiera podía mandarle cartas a la tuya, aunque lo intento las primeras veces. Hasta entonces nos habíamos visto un par de veces los fines de semana...en invierno siempre querías jugar en la nieve, no me dejabas leer y decías que era aburrido, me escondidas los libros...- dijo con una sonrisa llena de añoranza- pedías continuamente mi atención y la de todos, haciendo cosas que yo no podía o resaltando las tonterías más simples. En ese aspecto no has cambiado-dijo mirándolo a los ojos que lo escrutaban sin pestañear-Nunca te olvidé en esos años, quería...verte, quise escribirte y esperé impaciente entrar en Hogwarts porque quería estar contigo. Entre medias conocí a Lily, estaba contento de encontrar a una bruja. Le hablé de ti muchas veces y fue una gran amiga pero aún así te extrañaba.

-Severus, yo...

-Pero al entrar a Hogwarts-continuó sin prestar atención a su interrupción- te comportaste como un estúpido conmigo. Aún así, intenté hablar contigo un par de veces pero no me dejaste. Durante meses me pregunté que te había hecho, que había hecho mal para que me trataras así hasta que finalmente lo acepté. Me odiabas y no querías saber nada de mi, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu amigo. Y ahora... ahora parece que cambias de opinión de nuevo, queriendo trastocarlo todo y eso es algo...que no puedo permitir.

Ambos permanecieron callados, los ojos de Sirius se habían cerrado en algún punto y sentía como si hubiese recibido una patada en la boca del estómago. Intentaba asimilar todo el discurso de Severus, conocía parte de la historia de primera mano, aunque eran recuerdos difusos después de tantos años, pero aún así, un niño de ojos negros y pelo oscuro como la noche le vino a la mente.

-¿Prince?-preguntó Sirius con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Severus asintió en respuesta- te prometo que no sabía que eras tu-dijo con voz ronca- Desapareciste durante años, yo..pensé que me habías dejado, a veces incluso pensé que lo había imaginado todo-susurró- cambiaste mucho, incluso tu apellido...-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius estiró una mano cogiendo fuertemente la de Severus y esta vez lo permitió.

-A tu madre no le gustaba llamarnos por el apellido de un muggle. Lo sabrías si le hubieras preguntado por mí.

-Yo...no podía. No era ni es una madre comprensiva o amorosa,mira lo que hizo con las cartas que le mandé a Regulus, no me habría dicho nada. Ser un Black es ser independiente y fuerte. Era solo un niño en ese entonces, intentaba complacerla. Y esta foto es la primera vez que la veo-dijo agitándola- en casa solo hay retratos, ni una sola foto. Y cuando empecé Hogwarts la relación con mi familia empeoró pero lo cierto es que no te reconocí.

-Yo también estaba solo.

-Ahora lo se, perdóname- dijo levantando la mano tocando su cara.

Severus notó dos cosas: la primera que Sirius había vuelto a llorar y la segunda que sus manos temblaban ligeramente, temeroso por el rechazo. Sin duda, su idea de salir a cenar no había hecho nada bueno por su estado de ánimo, claramente había empeorado.

-Por favor-pidió-yo...he intentado ser tu amigo, pero no es suficiente, ya no lo es, tengo que contenerme para tocarte y besarte...te quiero-dijo finalmente.

Severus abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante su declaración y luego los entrecerró, mirando los ojos anegados de lágrimas que le devolvían la mirada.

Siempre había pensado que Sirius lo había hecho a un lado, que no lo había considerado suficiente entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero se había equivocado, ni siquiera lo había olvidado simplemente no lo había reconocido. Es cierto que había cambiado, había crecido al igual que su pelo y se había enfrascado más en si mismo y en sus libros después de lo que había pasado con su padre, después de la charla que le había dado su madre sobre la magia. También era cierto que exceptuando a unas pocas personas nadie sabía que era un Prince.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que lo que habían vivido durante esos 7 años había ocurrido. No era algo que pudiese olvidar, era su pasado y lo que había ayudado a conformar su persona hoy en día.

Sería demasiado fácil decir que si no hubiese ocurrido aquello Severus no sería quien es hoy en día, pero también sería una verdad amarga, porque si todo aquello no hubiese ocurrido, si Sirius le hubiese escuchado cuando intentó hablarle, si lo hubiese reconocido, entonces también es cierto que habría sido más feliz durante esos años.

Lo viese como lo viese únicamente tenía dos opciones: lanzarse a la piscina y corresponderle como pedía su corazón o negarse y seguir por su cuenta como le decía su cerebro. La segunda opción era la más sensata, la menos impulsiva, la apuesta menos arriesgada. ¿Pero si le hiciera caso sería feliz? se preguntaba Severus. Ahora se le presentaba una opción que creía que nunca tendría.

Él era muy consciente al igual que Lily que quería a Sirius desde hacía años, probablemente desde que eran niños, antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Había pasado horas mirando esa foto que ahora Sirius sostenía en sus manos, anhelando algo con alguien que pensó que nunca podría tener. Pero a pesar de todo sabía que hacer eso no era ser feliz y sabía a estas alturas que sus sentimientos por Sirius posiblemente no iban a morir nunca.

-Yo...también-dijo finalmente en un débil susurro apenas audible. Dudaba de que Sirius le hubiese escuchado.

-¿Tu también qué?-presionó por miedo a que fuera un malentendido.

Severus se mordió el labio pero finalmente aclaró en un murmullo:

-También te quiero.

Para su sorpresa Sirius le pegó un estirón que lo obligó a levantarse de la silla para verse fundido en un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas.

Sirius le miró a los ojos como confirmando nuevamente, sintiendo que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nunca había sido una persona cauta pero parecía demasiado irreal. Finalmente fue Severus el que unió sus bocas. Sirius sintió como si una chispa recorriese su espina dorsal y a pesar del beso desenfrenado que habían tenido antes, mantuvieron este mucho más casto, probándose el uno al otro y a pesar de eso, Sirius sintió que era el mejor beso que nunca había tenido. Los labios de Severus se sentían suaves y flexibles debajo de los suyos.

Cuando se separaron las mejillas de Severus se enrojecieron, incapaces de ocultar un rubor y Sirius pensó que no había visto nada más hermoso nunca.

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, de alguna forma seguía añadiendo cosas.  
En algún punto pensé en cortarlo en dos pero...me gustó como quedó hilado todo en uno y tampoco quería ser cruel, intuía que no lo apreciaríais jaja  
Espero que el capítulo mereciera la pena la espera ;)

* * *

A veces puedo tardar más actualizar pero nunca abandonaré esta historia ni ninguna de las que escribo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	23. Chapter 23

Severus se despertó al lado de Sirius, arropado por sus brazos. Le costó un tiempo recordar lo que había sucedido y los hechos hicieron que se sonrojara.

Después de hacer el amor anoche había querido irse a su cuarto pero Sirius lo había retenido, solo un rato había dicho pero finalmente el cansancio les había hecho mella y ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Quería levantarse e ir a su cuarto sin despertarle, no recordaba si Sirius había bloqueado la habitación y no quería comprobarlo tampoco. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo que ocurriría si Remus o Potter irrumpían en la habitación y los encontraban en esa posición. De seguro Potter pensaría que Severus tenía a Sirius bajo el imperius o le había suministrado amortentia.

Severus levantó la vista hacia arriba y observó el rostro dormido de Sirius. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de las pestañas tan largas que tenía. Su rostro relajado le hacía ver mucho más joven, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así. Estuvo tentado de recorrer sus rasgos con la yema de sus dedos pero se contuvo.

Intentó mover el brazo de Sirius para escabullirse pero consiguió todo lo contrario, Sirius apretó su agarre y Severus tuvo que contener la respiración.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó con sorna.

-Suéltame, es tarde-fue su respuesta.

Pero Sirius no lo soltó ni aflojó su agarre sino que besó su coronilla y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, ¿y tu? ¿como estás?-preguntó apartándole el pelo de la cara.

-Bien.

-Ah, menos mal, tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado duro anoche-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Severus soltó un gruñido y de mal humor le ordenó que se callara mientras esperaba que el rubor no fuera muy notable, pero hoy a Sirius nada ni nadie podría quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, así que simplemente intentó apaciguar sin éxito al malhumorado Severus mientras ambos se sumergían en sus pensamientos.

Cuando las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel anoche Severus había detenido a Sirius de forma abrupta. Sirius lo había malentendido todo, pensaba que simplemente no estaba preparado y lo había entendido, dando palabras conciliadoras pero Severus sintió que no podía hacer eso. La noche anterior parecía la de las locuras así que simplemente muy al contrario a él mismo se lanzó con todo. En ese momento le había parecido que era lo justo. Tuvo un impulso que le decía que podía confiar en él, que llegados al punto en el que estaban no se iba a reír y Severus pensó que si las cosas no iban como quería siempre podía obliviarlo.

Pero anoche había necesitado avanzar, sintiendo que llevaba años atascado en el mismo sentimiento. A lo largo de la noche pensamientos del tipo: me estoy precipitando, es demasiado pronto o no soy un hormonal gryffindor, aparecieron en su mente pero por una vez quiso dejarse llevar, se sentía exhausto emocionalmente y le había parecido la decisión correcta. Por muy absurdo que sonara parecía que ese simple acto probaría si se estaba equivocando con él o no.

A pesar de sus mejores deseos, contarle a alguien que su espalda estaba surcada de cicatrices por culpa de su padre nunca había sido plato de buen gusto. A la única persona que se lo había contado había sido a Lily y porque hacía muchas preguntas. Aún así, Lucius también lo sabía, había sido difícil ocultárselo cuando practicaban entre sí la oclumancia y legeremancia. Nunca se lo había contado directamente a Regulus pero era consciente de que sabía parte, alguna vez había escuchado las conversaciones que tenían sobre el tema. Y no le importaba, sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con ellos. Así que teniendo todo eso en mente se lo había contado a Sirius, quien antes de saber de que se trataba se había comprometido a no contarle a nadie lo que le fuera a enseñar.

En el momento en el que se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camiseta no pudo ver su expresión pero si pudo escuchar el jadeo ahogado que soltó. Sin embrago, lo que le sorprendió fue lo que hizo a continuación: trazó con lentitud sus cicatrices mientras le pedía que le contara como se las había hecho. Aún cuando terminó toda la historia, Sirius le preguntó si alguna que tenía era por culpa de ellos pero él le había dicho que no, y era cierto, las de su espalda solo eran gracias a su padre. Las cosas se habían reanudado después de que Sirius besara con dulzura todas y cada una de ellas.

Fue anoche también cuando Severus se enteró de que no sería la primera vez de Sirius con un hombre. Al parecer en Hogwarts había tenido más experiencias de las que había pensado. Aunque solo había hecho públicas sus relaciones con mujeres.

Gracias a eso, ahora Sirius comprendía algunas de las acciones del pasado de Severus como cuando no quería que ninguno de ellos estuviese delante del medimago exceptuando a Lily o cuando Potter casi le arranca a tiras la camisa aquella fatídica noche en la que casi se había ido todo al traste. Recuperar la confianza de Severus después de aquello le costó mucho y creía que aún no lo había conseguido del todo.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó Sirius cuando ambos estaban lo suficientemente despiertos.

Lo cierto es que Sirius estaba preocupado. Se habían confesado, se habían besado, habían hecho el amor y ahora no sabía si salían. Él claro que quería hacerlo pero Severus en ningún momento había confirmado que estuviesen en una relación o que.. lo hubiese perdonado.

Severus enarcó una ceja para que siguiera hablando y Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estamos saliendo, no?

-Obviamente-dijo conteniéndose para no rodar los ojos.

Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio y esta vez nada pudo contener a los ojos de Severus, los cuales rodaron completamente.

-Se lo voy a contar a Remus, aunque no le pillará de sorpresa, hablé con él varias veces-dijo algo incómodo.

-Lo mismo con Lily.

-En cuanto a Cornamenta... preferiría que no se enterase por ahora.

-¿Quieres ir a lo clandestino?-preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

-Solo hasta que sepa como decírselo, no será mucho, lo prometo. No seré capaz de contenerme mucho por casa después de todo-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Bien. Te dejó que compartas las nuevas con Regulus, se que buscas cualquier escusa para escribirle pero... dile de mi parte que mantenga la boca cerrada y que yo me encargo de Lucius.

Sirius lo miró extrañado pero asintió.

-Quería hablarte también de otra cosa, que salgamos significa que me has...-

Severus no le dejó seguir y lo interrumpió. Por su tono ya sabía lo que iba a decir y la noche anterior había decidido que aceptar a Sirius y dejarse llevar significaba avanzar aunque no olvidar.

-Si, te he perdonado a ti, no a las cosas que hiciste-Severus vio que Sirius iba a hablar y levantó la mano para que se callara- pero tampoco quiero que te disculpes más-dijo Severus acariciando el pelo de Sirius-puedo seguir con ello ahora.

Sirius se medio incorporó para mirarle, confundido.

-No entiendo del todo lo que quieres decir pero supongo que significa que estamos bien.

-Algo debió poseerme anoche para aceptar esto-dijo exasperado.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y Severus frunció el ceño.

Sirius lo atrajo hacia su pecho y le pasó una mano por el ceño, alisándoselo.

-Mucho mejor, no queremos que piensen que estoy saliendo con un viejo-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa-te quiero-susurró, haciendo que Severus refunfuñara todavía más.

* * *

Más tarde, Severus se sentó en la silla de su cuarto con el pergamino extendido y los útiles de escritura ordenados encima de la mesa. Cogió varias veces la pluma para finalmente dejarla en el mismo sitio antes de empezar a escribir.

Contarle a Lily las nuevas no sería un problema, ni siquiera haciéndolo cara a cara pero su madre... su madre era otra historia. Se mandaban cartas prácticamente todas las semanas desde que se había mudado y de alguna forma se sentía mal no decirle su relación con Sirius, sobretodo cuando ya lo conocía desde hacía tiempo. Aún recordaba cuando su madre había sondeado a Black sobre su familia y aún así se había contenido de no decir nada.

La madre de Severus sabía que desde que su hijo entró en Hogwarts su relación con Sirius había sido inexistente en el mejor de los casos. A Eileen en realidad nunca le cayó del todo bien cuando era joven por lo que no estuvo muy sorprendida del desenlace. De hecho, una vez que Severus se enteró de que tenía magia y le explicó lo concerniente a su mundo ya le advirtió de que algunas familias sangre pura tenían desinencias con mestizos y una mala relación con los nacidos de muggles.

Cuando era niño no lo había entendido pero ahora sabía perfectamente a lo que se había referido. Sin embargo, ese no había sido el problema con Sirius aunque si el que le había hecho creer a su madre. Ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que había mucho que explicar.

Cogió la pluma y la apoyó sobre el papel, escuchando el crujir del papel mientras las letras empezaban a formarse.

 _Madre,_

 _He presentado la candidatura para la maestría de pociones. Deberían darme la confirmación de la admisión en dos semanas, después de todo la recomendación de Slughorn debería hacerlo. Me complace saber que finalmente te has acostumbrado a tu nueva vida, yo también tengo noticias que contarte sobre mi situación actual, aunque temo que no serán de tu agrado. Pero no te preocupes, todo me va bien, por difícil que sea de creer._

 _Estoy...saliendo con Sirius Black. Pero no todo era como pensábamos. Temo decirte que te engañé en algo. Él no es un supremacista como sus padres y otras tantas familia sangre pura, se que te dije que nos distanciamos por eso pero...no fue así , en realidad...no me reconoció, pero hablamos de ello recientemente y hemos limado asperezas y en realidad sus padres lo repudiaron. Se que te llevas bien con su madre, ya sabes que le gustaría recibir señales tuyas, quizá.. ¿podrías aconsejarla? Están haciendo que Regulus se meta en sitios peligrosos, ese tipo de sitios en los que no quieres que me involucre. Sirius hablará con ella también pero esa conversación acabará muy mal, realmente no se llevan bien madre._

 _Nos vemos pronto,_

 _Un saludo._

* * *

-Han salido las bases para el examen de auror-dijo James en medio de la comida.

-¿Cuándo nos apuntamos?-preguntó Sirius, pegando un bote.

-¿Tienes la lista con los contenidos?-preguntó Remus.

-Me he tomado la molestia de apuntarnos a los tres. He ido esta mañana con Lily, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a bajar a desayunar hoy-Sirius se atragantó con el agua y Severus le palmeó la espalda con una sutil sonrisa-aquí tenéis las hojas con los contenidos y con toda la información-dijo repartiendo una serie de papeles.

-¿Al final Lily se ha apuntado entonces?-preguntó Remus.

-No, ella... parece que va a presentarse a los de sanadora. Dice que así puede estar en contacto con todo lo que le gusta: hechizos y pociones.

-A Severus le dicen si lo han aceptado el 25 en la maestría de pociones-dijo Sirius animadamente.

-Eso es genial, seguro que te cogen-felicitó Remus.

-Oh, lo se-dijo con seguridad.

Tanto Sirius como Remus se quedaron mirando los papeles que le había entregado James. Severus observó como Sirius fruncía el ceño, hasta que finalmente explotó:

-No es justo, hay contenidos que no hemos dado en Hogwarts.

-Si...parece que tendremos que ver algunas cosas por nuestra cuenta-añadió Remus.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó Severus mientras le quitaba el papel de las manos a Sirius.

-Oh-dijo sabiendo a que se referían-he leído alguno de los libros de referencia, podría echaros una mano con la mayoría-repuso.

-¿En serio?-repuso Sirius quien se había levantado con la idea de besar a Severus pero al darse cuenta de la situación se había sentado de nuevo.

-Pero por supuesto-masculló James- es un mortifago, claro que sabe cosas de artes oscuras.

-¡James!-saltó Sirius.

-Según tu estrechez de miras, en la que todo es blanco o negro, todos los aurores son mortífagos. Gracias por este gran descubrimiento, el misterio te dará una orden de merlín solo por esto-dijo con sorna- Me pregunto que harás Potter, después de todo si no aprendes esos contenidos creo que ser un auror permanecerá como un sueño, ¿que va a ser?- se burló-parece que podría hacer la maestría de pociones y entrar en la academia de aurores con los ojos cerrados.

James apretó los dientes, furioso.

-Nos guste o no, entra en el repertorio, tendremos que aprenderlo. Tenemos de suerte de que Severus sepa algo del tema, no estaremos tan perdidos. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y tenemos que buscarnos la vida-repuso Remus.

-Entonces está claro, dos contra uno-repuso Sirius-seré tu pupilo favorito-dijo pestañeando exageradamente.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza Snivellus-dijo James entre dientes, aceptando que sus amigos tenían razón pero aún así le disgustaba la idea enormemente.

Pero Severus ya sentía que había ganado la partida. Ironías de la vida, ahora estarían aprendiendo y leyendo sobre lo que siempre habían detestado abiertamente. El karma debía estar haciendo de las suyas.


	24. Chapter 24

La noticia de su reciente relación había sido bien acogida tanto por Lily como por Remus. Ambos habían prometido mantenerlo en secreto de James. Pero tanto Sirius como Severus tenían que admitir que Remus no sabía disimular muy bien. Por alguna razón Remus había decidido que una tarta de tres pisos de chocolate (con leche, puro y blanco) era un buena idea para celebrar que por fin habían dejado ambos su orgullo de lado. Pero Severus dudaba de que James fuera tan cegato como para no percatarse de algo. Y sirius bien, desde que vivía con Remus había empezado a odiar cada vez más el chocolate, a pesar de que desde la llegada de Severus el consumo del mismo al repartirse las comidas se había reducido a la mitad. Pero eso no evitó la confrontación que tuvieron Remus y Sirius justo antes de comer. Sirius había intentado tumbar la tarta y tirarla al suelo pero Remus lo pilló en el acto y prácticamente había puesto un centenar de hechizos protectores a la tarta para evitar que se acercara a ella. Severus lo había visto todo desde el sofá del salón.

-Has escalado un nuevo nivel en tu obsesión por el chocolate-dijo James cuando fue la hora de comer y se sentó en la mesa.

-No es tanto una obsesión, es útil para muchas cosas-dijo Remus.

-Tienes razón es una adicción-refunfuño Sirius.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es, todos lo sabemos. Hasta cuando Severus va al super te compra chocolate y apenas te conoce.

-Sabes perfectamente porque he hecho la tarta, no puedo creer que me lo recrimines.

-Ese no es el punto. Si no hubiese sido una tarta exagerada habría sido un mousse o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Por que hiciste la tarta?-preguntó James confuso.

-Hay que celebrar que vamos a prepararnos para el examen de auror-dijo Remus.

-Ah, si-aceptó fácilmente James antes de ponerse a comer.

A Severus le sorprendía que Potter fuese tan ingenuo pero no iba a reprochárselo, estaba bien por él. Engañarle o más bien ocultarle información había sido más fácil de lo pensado aunque tuviese delante de él una enorme tarta muy sospechosa. Dado el caso no tenía problemas con el chocolate como Sirius aunque tendía a coger el puro, los otros si bien no le disgustaban tampoco eran su predilección.

-¿Que vas a hacer después de comer Severus?-preguntó Sirius.

-Tengo un pedido considerable de pociones. Me gustaría terminarlo cuanto antes.

-Te ayudo.

Severus enarco una ceja y reprimió un comentario mordaz.

-No te lo tomes a mal Sirius pero... no eras el mejor en pociones.

-Puedo cortar bien las cosas si me lo propongo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, pero gracias.

-Mira, necesito practicar para el examen de auror, ¿que mejor que ayudarte? Es matar como tres pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Tres? Soy capaz de encontrar dos razones.

-Si bueno, la otra no es muy productiva, ya sabes...

Severus se sintió enrojecer. No concebía como Sirius era capaz de insinuar ese tipo de cosas delante de los otros dos pero aún así se repuso lo suficientemente rápido.

-La realización y seguimiento de pociones no es algo que se pueda descuidar. Deberías saberlo si quieres hacer algo medianamente decente.

-No estés tan serio, era broma. Una inocente.

Severus resoplo.

-¿Realmente?-preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Mira... si no estás satisfecho con lo que hago me iré.

-Esta bien.

Al final, Sirius apenas había podido cortar algunos ingredientes, había estado demasiado absorto observando como trabajaba Severus con el pelo recogido. Siempre le había gustado esa imagen desde el primer momento que lo vio haciendo una poción en su casa. Severus sin embargo, no había apreciado demasiado que se hubiese cortado por hacer el tonto, así que lo había sentado en una silla y únicamente le dejaba observar desde allí porque según le había dicho los ingredientes no se cortaban solos. Había intentado oponerse pero la réplica había sido clara: "No tengo ingredientes ilimitados para que los ensucies con tu sangre" y "no creo que quieras convertirte en un ingrediente". Sin duda, la más efectiva de las dos había sido la segunda, hasta el sabía que la sangre en una poción podía tener efectos muy catastróficos. Pero después de todo, observar a Severus nunca le parecía una mala idea.

Esa misma tarde habían iniciado unos duelos de práctica uno contra uno: Merodeadores vs. Severus, ese parecía ser el nombre que Sirius le había puesto a la práctica. Aunque el objetivo no era otro que aprender algunos hechizos entre todos y ponerlos en práctica para el examen de auror. Para sorpresa de los merodeadores Severus conocía muchos de los hechizos y no eran del todo oscuros, muchos podrían considerarse perfectamente neutros. Si los comparabas, _diffindo_ o _bombarda_ incluso podrían considerarse más peligrosos. Tanto Sirius como Remus se sintieron un poco incómodos al descubrirlo, después de todo lo habían molestado durante 7 años por algo que no había hecho. Pero Sirius se había encargado de mimar a Severus cuando podía y de la forma que podía, sin ser demasiado indiscreto delante de Potter, lo que normalmente enfurruñaba a Severus y divertía a Remus.

En un inicio James había estado feliz de iniciar los duelos, siempre habían conseguido derrotar a Severus pero pronto empezó a no parecerle buena idea, sobretodo cuando en la segunda ronda, el resultado había sido el mismo: había perdido. Y eso, no le había sentado nada bien. Además, por el tipo de maldiciones que estaba usando, James sabía que Severus se lo estaba poniendo más difícil que a los demás, al fin y al cabo era el único de los tres con cortes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-protestó Potter.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Severus con la ceja enarcada y aún con la varita en la mano.

-¡No puedes usar este tipo de hechizos, no los conozco!

-¿Y? apréndelos

-No voy a aprender artes oscuras-dijo haciendo que Snape se frotara el puente de la nariz.

-Potter, creí que había entrado en tu cerebro de mosquito que no lo son y que, indepedendientemente forma parte del contenido para ser auror. No es mi culpa que a lo largo de 7 años hayas hecho el inútil en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo.

-¿Inútil? Yo no soy el que era vapuleado en el colegio.

Snape apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de decir con una voz sumamente fría:

-Eras un inútil al necesitar 3 personas para encararme, eras un inútil cuando te sentías amenazado porque pudiese quitarte a Lily y eres un inútil al no poder vencerme ahora con escusas tan patéticas como desconocer los hechizos. Bien, Potter, el mundo real no es justo, aquí los magos malos y oscuros que tanto pareces temer no te van a preguntar si conoces o no los hechizos antes de atacarte.

-Entonces, estás admitiendo que eres oscuro.

-Severus no...-empezó a decir Sirius para ser interrumpido por la mano de Severus.

-¡Realmente eres estúpido, si fuera oscuro no podría lanzar un patronus corpóreo, tu mismo lo viste!

Eso al menos hizo que se callara y que saliese de la habitación pegando un portazo. A Severus no le podría importar menos y los otros dos merodeadores no lo detuvieron.

-No se que le pasa-dijo Sirius.

-Solo está celoso de que sepas los contenidos de antemano, deja que se ajuste, es difícil para él-dijo Remus.

-No es mi problema que estuviese holgazaneando durante 7 años-repuso Severus secamente.

-No sabíamos que eras tan bueno con los hechizos. Quiero decir-dijo Sirius aclarándose la garganta-no a este nivel, ya sabes.

-Quizás si todos esos años hubisteis tenido una pizca de decencia para venir de 1 en 1 lo sabríais-dijo mordaz.

-Está bien-dijo Sirius alzando las manos-no quiero pelear por esto, quedamos en dejar el pasado atrás.

Severus asintió simplemente pero los ojos de Remus brillaban con orgullo, parecía que Sirius finalmente estaba madurando. Era difícil de creer que Severus haya sido el detonador, nadie se lo hubiese creído hace uno 1 año. Probablemente Severus no se había quedado a vivir con ellos por las mejores razones y habían tenido muchas piedras en el camino pero ninguna convivencia era fácil y menos con alguien con el que no te llevabas bien pero parecía que finalmente las cosas iban estableciéndose como debían. Por eso, confiaba en que James algún día vería lo que ellos dos habían visto, solo necesitaba algo más de tiempo.

-Venga, hagamos una vuelta más y vayamos a por una taza de chocolate.

-Más chocolate no-gruñó Sirius.

-Es bueno para recuperar energía-repuso Remus.

-Si veo algo más de chocolate después de la tarta de hoy, quemaré todos tus suministros.

Pero quizá decir eso, no había sido la mejor respuesta. Los ojos de Remus brillaron peligrosamente y Sirius acabó reducido a su forma animaga, con las orejas aplanadas en la cabeza. Ante esto, Severus rodó los ojos y Remus suspiró, no podía hacer nada ante los pucheros caninos de su amigo, eran parte de su debilidad y ambos lo sabían bien.

-Remus, creo que los dos podremos disfrutar de una buena taza de café, quizá tu tarta sea un buen acompañamiento-dijo Severus.

-Por supuesto-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Mientras los tres tenían un último duelo de entrenamiento. James había entrado en la habitación de Snape sin que nadie se enterase. Decir que estaba furioso sería una subestimación, le parecía inconcebible que Snivellus les estuviese ganando en duelos.

Hasta ahora James había pensado que era su especialidad junto con Sirius, ambos eran muy buenos. Así que estaba seguro de que Snape había realizado algún tipo de ritual oscuro en el que hubiese conseguido mayor poder. Esa consideración le llevó a regirar en algunos de sus cajones, sin encontrar nada útil, prácticamente estaban vacíos a expensas de unas pocas fotos de Lily y Eileen o de papeles. El arcón de Hogwarts estaba cerrado y no dudaba de que hubiese algún tipo de protección para abrirlo por lo que lo dejó estar. Los títulos de los libros de la estantería no parecían ser especialmente llamativos, eran sobretodo de naturaleza teórica por lo que tras ojear algunos brevemente desistió. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando reparó en un libro abierto en la cama. Era un libro de pociones pero contenía numerosas anotaciones, dudaba mucho de que esos cambios realmente funcionaran pero tampoco le importaba. Con curiosidad fue pasando las páginas rápidamente hojeándolas cuando una palabra en uno de los márgenes llamó su atención: para enemigos. Entrecerrando los ojos para entender la letra descubrió que se trataba de un hechizo: sectumsempra, pero nunca había oído hablar de él. Después de eso, siguió hojeando el libro por si encontraba algo más interesante pero no fue el caso, habían un par de hechizos más pero parecían una tontería en comparación con el primero que había visto, porque al fin y al cabo era el único que sería útil en un duelo y probablemente le sería útil en la siguiente práctica que tuviese contra Snape.

Con una sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios y con un estado de ánimo renovado dejó el libro en la cama y salió del cuarto sin ser visto.


End file.
